Persona 4: A Guide to the Future
by Ulrich362
Summary: In every cycle, one month prior to his nephew's arrival Ryotaro Dojima received an unusual package in the mail. In most cycles he just throws it away, but in this one he doesn't. This time, he decides to keep it. (Rated T, but may increase to M later due to language.)
1. A strange package

Persona Four A Guide to the Future

By Ulrich362

(Author's Note: This story was inspired by Let's Play Persona 3 FES! by LastDragonborn. It provides an interesting story concept that I suggest you take a look at.)

"This is certainly an interesting change, I wonder how this will change the outcome of our guests fate this time through." said a man in a suit with an extraordinarily long nose. "Countless worlds and yet finally one of them takes this path."

"I agree, this will be quite interesting to watch." said a blonde woman in a blue outfit.

With those words the two of them looked down at a set of tarot cards on a small table.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, the mail's here." said a little girl with brown hair.

"Oh, thanks Nanako." said a man in a dark grey shirt with a jacket over his shoulder. "Did we get anything interesting?"

"Let me check." Nanako said looking through the mail. "It doesn't look like anything special."

"That figures, there's not much that ever happens around here." the man said. "Then again that isn't a bad thing."

"Oh dad, we got something else." Nanako said suddenly. "It looks like a game."

"A game, what kind of game?" the man asked curiously.

"It's this one, could we play it together dad?" Nanako asked.

"Let me see, Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4?" the man said looking at the box. "I don't think that's a good idea Nanako, it doesn't sound appropriate."

"Dad I've already heard about that stuff, and we never get to do anything together." Nanako said sadly.

"I don't know, alright Nanako we can play on three conditions." the man said. "One you don't play at all unless I'm with you, two you understand that it's just a game and you shouldn't take it seriously, and three if I start to think it's going overboard we'll stop understand?"

"Ok, thanks dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"You were right, we should try and do some more things together." the man said thoughtfully. (1)

After saying that, the man took the game and helped Nanako set it up.

"We can't play for long today, but I promise I'll try to spend some time with you every day to play this alright?" the man asked.

"Ok." Nanako said turning on the game.

As the game started up, it went through the developers before showing a pyramid of television sets.

"This is different." the man said before a grey haired boy appeared on the screen and put glasses on before it cut to a blue room with nothing but a single chair in it. After which the boy reappeared and ran towards the screen and a masked figure holding a naginata appeared behind him before them both turned to the left side of the screen.

"What's that?" Nanako asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, maybe we'll find out soon." the man said thoughtfully before the blue room reappeared only for two figures to appear momentarily and then disappear. Then a sequence of silhouettes appeared on the screen, before what appeared to be a blue bear in a red and white clown suit ran into the screen before turning towards them only to be replaced by the entrance to a school. "What, that's Yasogami."

"Really?" Nanako asked before a figure appeared hanging from a telephone pole.

"Nanako, I have a bad feeling about this game." the man said as they continued to watch the opening. "This is really strange, this has way too many coincidences to be random. This game has something to do with Inaba."

"Maybe it's a case you need to solve." Nanako said. "We need to figure out what's wrong with Inaba by playing the game."

"I don't know, why don't we see how it starts." the man said calmly before his phone started to ring. "Who could that be?"

"It's probably someone from the police station." Nanako said sadly.

"Oh is everything alright?" the man asked. "I see, so we should be expecting him in about a month?"

"Dad what's going on?" Nanako asked before the man told her to wait a second.

"Alright I'll mark it down on my calendar." the man said. "It's no trouble at all."

With those words the man hung up his phone.

"What was that dad?" Nanako asked. "Is someone coming over?"

"Yeah, that was my sister calling to say your cousin is going to staying here for a year." the man said. "He's arriving in a month."

"Oh, do you know anything about him dad?" Nanako asked.

"Not much, the last time I saw him he was just a baby. I think he would be a second year high school student though." the man said before writing something down on the calendar. "So, where were we?"

"We were going to play the game that was made in town." Nanako said. "Oh do you think Junes will be in the game?"

"I don't know, Junes isn't the most popular place in town Nanako." the man said. "A lot of people in the shopping district had to close their stores since they couldn't compete."

Suddenly the man's phone rang again.

"Again?" Nanako said sadly before the man looked at his phone.

"It's Adachi, I swear he's going to be the death of me one of these days." the man said. "What is it Adachi?"

"_Dojima-san, another gang incident happened earlier today." Adachi said nervously. "That's the third one this week."_

"I see, it was the same as the others wasn't it?" Dojima asked.

"_Yeah, do you think we should interrogate him this time?" Adachi asked._

"No, I don't think we need to do that." Dojima said. "Just let me know if anything unusual happens."

"_Of course Dojima-san." Adachi said quickly hanging up the phone._

"Is everything ok dad?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Yeah, everything's alright." Dojima said before turning to the screen. "Now then let's see what this game is all about."

With those words, Dojima pressed the button to start a new game.

(Dojima and Nanako have received a copy of Shin Megami Tensei Persona 4 and are preparing to play through it. Next chapter they'll start to play through the opening and see its connections to their real lives. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Dojima is still hesitant about getting close to Nanako, but he wants her to know that he still does love her and so is willing to spend some time with her while they play through the game together.)


	2. Welcome to the Velvet Room

(Author's Note: This story won't feature every detail from the game, but it will feature Nanako and Dojima's reactions to the plot and some of the details.)

After selecting the game difficulty, the screen faded before revealing a blue limousine driving down a foggy path, after which the scene shifted to the inside of the limousine where two figures were sitting at a table with bottles of alcohol nearby.

"Dad, who are they?" Nanako asked curiously. "I haven't seen them before."

"Neither have I, though they might be the characters we play as in this game." Dojima said before the screen focused on the male figure and he began to speak.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." the man said calmly as the cutscene ended and the game began looking more like the images on the back of the box. "Ah… It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny."

With those words the man chuckled slightly in amusement.

"Guest, does he mean us?" Dojima asked suspiciously.

"I think he means the person playing dad." Nanako said.

"Right, I'm just overthinking things, especially since this game takes place in Inaba." Dojima said. "Let's just have fun and enjoy ourselves."

"Ok." Nanako said happily.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance." the man said calmly. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter, it is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter. It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future."

"A contract, are we going to make a deal with somebody?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, but something tells me we'll find out." Dojima said. "Still, I wonder who that woman is. She hasn't said anything so far."

"Maybe she can't talk." Nanako suggested. "Or she doesn't want to."

"I don't know, it's just strange." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Now then…why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asked calmly as a menu popped up for them to put in a character name.

"Ok Nanako, any ideas for a name?" Dojima asked.

"Um… Junes Dojima." Nanako said with a smile.

"You really like Junes don't you?" Dojima asked calmly. "Alright, Junes Dojima it is."

"Thanks dad." Nanako said happily putting in the name.

"Hm… I see." Igor said. "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?"

The moment Igor said that, a set of cards appeared on the table in front of him.

"Future, isn't that bad to know in a game?" Nanako asked.

"No, sometimes it tells you what you're trying to do but you still need to figure out how to get there." Dojima said calmly.

"Do you believe in fortune telling?" Igor asked before waving his hand over the cards as they randomized themselves. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different… Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?"

"He has a point, everyone has the same chance at birth but they don't end up doing the same things." Dojima said thoughtfully. "This game just gets more and more interesting."

As he said that, Igor flipped over one of the cards, and an image of the Tower Arcana card appeared on the screen.

"Hm…The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Igor said thoughtfully. "The card indicating the future beyond that is..."

"Hopefully it isn't anything worse than the Tower." Dojima said.

"Dad, what did he mean?" Nanako asked. "What's a catastrophe?"

"Something very bad, bad people would like that to happen which is why the other people at the Inaba police station and I work so hard to protect everyone." Dojima said.

"Oh." Nanako said sadly. "Ok."

Nanako one day it'll make sense, Dojima thought, it has to.

As Dojima thought that, Nanako pressed the button and Igor flipped over a second card revealing an image of the Moon Arcana card on the screen.

"The Moon, in the upright position." Igor said. "This card represents 'hesitation' and 'mystery'… Very interesting indeed. It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."

"A mystery, well I'm sure the two of us can solve any mystery this game throws at us." Dojima said. "This should be easy enough."

"Yeah, we'll figure out everything." Nanako said with a smile.

"In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here." Igor said calmly. "The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mysery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

"Alright, so he's going to be a supporting character that we can get advice from." Dojima said. "That should be useful."

With those words Igor waved his hand over the cards and they vanished into thin air.

"Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you." Igor said suddenly before gesturing to the woman in blue sitting next to him. "This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret. I am here to accompany you through your journey." Margaret said politely.

"We shall attend to the details another time. Until then, farewell." Igor said as the screen faded to black.

"Well, that was quite the interesting opening to the game." Dojima said. "The Velvet Room, you almost could wonder if something like that actually existed in the real world."

"Yeah, do you think it does dad?" Nanako asked. "The game takes place here so maybe the Velvet Room is real too."

"It could be, but I've never heard of a Velvet Room before playing this game." Dojima said. "Plus I think we'd know if Igor was walking around town. His nose is hard to miss."

"Yeah, it was huge." Nanako said with a smile. "I'm glad we're playing together dad."

"So am I Nanako, so am I." Dojima said with a small smile.

(Dojima and Nanako have met Igor and Margaret, and are preparing to play through the opening of the game. Next chapter they'll continue playing through the opening. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	3. More than a game?

Suddenly an advertisement appeared on the screen depicting a teen girl in a bikini.

"Enough with diets. I'm sick of going to the gym. Good thing there's something even I can handle." the girl said with a smile while holding a small can.

"Dad, that was Rise-chan." Nanako said excitedly. "Is Rise-chan in this game?"

"I don't know, but she's definitely going to appear on TV." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"In other news council secretary Taro Namatame is apparently having an affair with reporter Mayumi Yamano despite being married." said a newscaster.

"An affair, that's not the kind of person we should elect." Dojima said.

As Dojima said that the screen shifted to a train station and a grey-haired teen showed up on the screen.

"Oh, who's that dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but I think it's the main character." Dojima said calmly.

"Over here." said a voice from off screen.

"Dad, that was you." Nanako said.

"Yeah, it was." Dojima said. "Wait a second, don't tell me."

"Let's see, I'm your mother's younger brother and that about sums it up." the game Dojima said calmly.

"This is insane, my sister's son is showing up in a month." Dojima said in shock. "Nanako, I think this game is showing us the future."

"Really?" Nanako asked.

"I think so." Dojima said. "The question is how can a game based on the future exist?"

"I don't know, but maybe we'll find out if we play." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"I agree, let's see what happens." Dojima said calmly.

With those words, Nanako and Dojima continued playing through the opening sequence of the game and it transitioned to their house.

"Dad, who was that at the gas station?" Nanako asked. "He looked weird."

"I don't know, the only unusual thing was that your cousin got dizzy after shaking his hand." Dojima said. "Still, we should keep an eye out for anything else that happens in this game."

"Ok." Nanako said.

"I see, so where is it?" the game Dojima asked. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze."

With those words the game Dojima left the house and Junes Dojima went up to his room to go to bed, but after the screen faded to indicate the main character was sleeping, it shifted to a foggy area with a red path leading forward.

"Now where are we?" Dojima asked.

"I don't know, is this a dream?" Nanako asked.

"A dream, actually that makes sense." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Well the only way to go is forward, so let's see what's waiting for us."

"Do you seek the truth…" asked an unknown voice.

"Seek the truth, what does that mean?" Dojima asked. "This game is just adding more questions with every minute we play."

"If it's truth you desire, come and find me…" the same unknown voice said calmly.

"Dad, is this going to be a nightmare?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I don't know, but something tells me we're going to find out pretty soon." Dojima said. "Is that supposed to be a door?"

"I think so, maybe the person talking is in there." Nanako said. "Do you think they'll be friendly?"

"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Dojima said going through the door.

"So… You are the one pursuing me…" said a figure obscured by the fog. "Hmhmhm… Try all you like…"

"Wait a minute, where did that sword come from?" Dojima asked. "This game is definitely unusual."

"Maybe if we beat this person they'll tell us what the truth is." Nanako suggested.

"It's worth a try, let's see skills Zio." Dojima said before a ghostly figure appeared above Junes Dojima and a bolt of lightning struck the figure. "My nephew can summon lightning, well that's clearly realistic."

"Hmmm… It seems that you can see a little, despire the fog…" the figure said.

"Why don't we try that one dad?" Nanako suggested.

"Alright, Rakukaja." Dojima said selecting the skill as the same ghostly figure appeared and boosted their characters defense.

"I see… Indeed… That is very interesting information…" the figure said.

"Let's just attack him this time." Dojima said before Junes Dojima ran up to the figure and slashed at it with his sword.

"But… You will not catch me so easily…" the figure said. "If what you seek is 'truth,' then your search will be even harder… Bewildering Fog."

The moment the figure said that, the fog got even thicker.

"Wait, that's not fair." Nanako asked. "We can't see him anymore."

"Yeah, that doesn't make sense." Dojima said. "How can we beat an enemy if we can't see them?"

"Maybe we're supposed to lose." Nanako said. "It's a dream and that's the guy we have to beat at the end of the game."

"You might be right Nanako, well let's see what happens now." Dojima said calmly as the two of them continued playing through the opening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear, we're getting a new transfer student from the big city." said a boy in a Yasogami school uniform.

"Really, is it a boy or a girl?" asked a girl standing near the boy.

"A transfer student from the city, just like you huh Yosuke." said a shorthaired girl in a green jacket. "Whoa what's up, you look dead today."

"I'd rather not talk about it." Yosuke said weakly.

"Alright listen up." said a man from the front of the classroom. "My name is Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward. Now I hate wasting time, but I better introduce this transfer student. This sad sack has been dropped from the big city like yesterdays garbage."

"What kind of teacher treats his students like that, I just might have a talk with Mr. Morooka tomorrow." Dojima said thoughtfully as a menu popped up. "What do you think Nanako?"

"I don't know, they all sound good." Nanako said. "Um.. the bottom one."

"Alright, the bottom one it is." Dojima said with a smile before picking the dialogue option, causing Junes Dojima's courage to increase. "Looks like we made the right choice."

(Nanako and Dojima are continuing to progress through the opening of Persona 4, and are starting to realize that the game is showing them the future. Next chapter the first body will be discovered. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. A death in town

"That's it, you're on my shit list effective immediately." Mr. Morooka said in annoyance.

"Um excuse me, could the new student sit here?" asked the girl in the green jacket.

"Huh, oh yeah sure that's your new seat. So hurry up and sit down already." Mr. Morooka said impatiently as Junes Dojima walked to his seat.

"He's the worst right, well at least it's just for the year." the girl in the green jacket said calmly.

"Shut your traps, I'm taking roll and I expect you to respond in an orderly manner." Mr. Morooka said.

"Wow, I heard he wasn't a popular teacher but this is worse than I thought." Dojima said as the screen faded to black.

"Yeah, teacher's are supposed to be nice people who help you out." Nanako said. "He shouldn't be a teacher."

"You have a point, well let's see what happens." Dojima said calmly.

"Attention, there has been an incident on the school grounds. All faculty are report to the conference room for a mandatory meeting, all students are to remain in their homerooms until otherwise specified." said a voice over the PA system.

"You heard the announcement, nobody leaves until I get back." Mr. Morooka said walking out of the room.

"An incident, what do you think that means?" asked a female student.

"I don't know, it's impossible to see anything with all this fog." said a male student.

"Oh man, I knew I should have left before the announcement." the girl in the green sweater said. "Oh yeah, did you try that last night?"

"That?" asked a girl in red. "Oh, sorry I didn't."

"Oh, that's ok I didn't get a chance either." the girl in the green sweater said before both of them walked over to Junes Dojima. "Are you going home by yourself? Why don't you come with us."

"Yeah, let's go with them dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know Nanako. If something is going on high school students should head home quickly." Dojima said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Wouldn't it be safe to stay in a group though? My teacher said we should to stay together in an emergency." Nanako said.

"Alright, you have a point Nanako." Dojima said calmly.

"Oh, nearly forgot! I'm Chie Satonaka. You know I sit next to you, right?" the girl in the green sweater asked.

"Of course we remember you, we just met." Dojima said selecting "Of course" on the screen.

"Well, nice to meet you!" Chie said with a smile before turning to her friend. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, nice to meet you… I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" Yukiko said politely.

"C'mon, don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing." Chie said defensively. "I just wanted to ask some stuff. Really, that's all."

As Chie said that, a boy with headphones around his neck walked up to the three of them.

"Uh, umm, Miss Satonaka…?" the boy with the headphones asked hesitantly. "This was really awesome. Like, the way they moved was just amazing to see…"

"Something happened to whatever he's holding, you don't need to be a detective to figure that one out." Dojima said calmly.

"And… I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please just have mercy until my next paycheck!" the boy with the headphones said before bowing down and holding out a DVD box that Chie took from him. "See ya! Thanks!"

With those words the boy tried to quickly walk away.

"Not so fast, what did you do to my DVD?" Chie asked following him.

Suddenly a crash occurred off screen and the boy groaned in pain.

"Are you ok?" Yukiko asked.

"Forget about him, my DVD is completely cracked." Chie said angrily. "Let's get out of here Yukiko."

The moment she said that, Chie walked out of the classroom with Yukiko and Junes Dojima.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, you're Yuki right?" asked a boy in a different uniform.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" Yukiko asked curiously.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime." the boy in the different uniform asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so." Yukiko said quietly.

"Fine, you'll be sorry you turned me down." the boy in the different uniform said angrily before running off.

"Did I do something rude?" Yukiko asked. "I tried being polite."

"Don't worry about it Yukiko, let's just go." Chie said. "Oh yeah you're new here so you haven't heard about the 'Amagi Challenge'. All the guys around town keep trying to ask Yukiko out and they made into a stupid competition."

"Yeah, I saw that guy fail just like all the rest." the boy with the headphones said biking up to them. "I mean you turned me down so that guy didn't have a chance. Well later."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Chie asked angrily as the boy rode off on his bike.

"We should go, people are starting to stare." Yukiko said quietly.

"Huh, oh you're right Yukiko." Chie said. "Oh yeah, why did you move here anyway?"

After Chie asked that question, Junes Dojima continued talking to them.

"Oh, so you moved because of your parent's job. I thought it was something serious." Chie said. "Not that I think that isn't serious. Anyway that aside, huh what's going on over there?"

"Such a surprise, you wouldn't have ever expected to see that there." said a woman.

"I agree, the poor girl must have been in shock." another woman said. "To think she found a dead body here in Inaba."

"What, a dead body?" Dojima asked in shock. "Nanako, I have a bad feeling things in Inaba won't be the same anymore."

"You'll solve the case won't you dad?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I hope so, if this game is showing us the future like we think it is then we can use it to protect everyone in Inaba." Dojima said thoughtfully. "We have a month until your cousin gets here so we should try and get as far in the game as we can before he arrives."

"Ok." Nanako said.

(The game has revealed that a dead body will appear in Inaba to Nanako and Dojima. Next chapter Chie will tell Junes Dojima about the Midnight Channel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. The midnight channel

(Author's Note: In regards to the guest review, the point of this story is that Nanako and Dojima are seeing the future events through this game, it takes place before the real nephew arrives in Inaba. As for the gameplay, the opening sequence is fairly long, but once they get past that things should start speeding up.)

"Wait a second, someone murdered in town." Dojima said thoughtfully. "That sounds like a catastrophe to me."

"Really, wasn't that what Igor said?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, we'd face a catastrophe." Dojima said. "If I'm right the mystery we need to solve is who killed her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh yeah almost forgot to introduce myself, I'm Yosuke Hanamura." the boy with the headphones said calmly. "So, are you getting used to Inaba yet?"

"I would hope so, we've lived here long enough." Dojima said selecting yes.

"That was quick." Yosuke said. "I actually moved here a while ago myself."

"Oh, that's right." Dojima said. "His father is the manager of Junes, I have a feeling we'll be going there quite a bit in this game."

"I hope so." Nanako said with a smile.

"Yosuke, you still owe me for my Trial of the Dragon." Chie said walking up to them. "I think he should treat us to grilled steak right Yukiko?"

"I'm sorry, I have to head back to help at the inn today." Yukiko said quietly.

"Oh yeah, Yukiko's family runs this cool inn." Chie said. "Maybe we can spend the night some time."

"Maybe, I'll see if my parents can get a room for you all." Yukiko said thoughtfully walking out of the classroom.

"Well that aside you're buying us steak Yosuke." Chie said.

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke asked in disbelief. "I can't afford three steaks."

"Then what will you do?" Chie asked.

"I don't have any other option, I'll treat you guys to some food from Junes." Yosuke said. "It's the best I can do."

"Oh fine, let's go." Chie said.

"Well, it sounds like we're heading to Junes." Dojima said.

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile. "Everyday's great at your Junes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, I know it isn't much but consider this your unofficial welcome to Inaba." Yosuke said.

"Hope you enjoy it here." Chie said.

"Oh, excuse me for a minute." Yosuke said walking over to another table.

"Who's that dad?" Nanako asked.

"I think she's Saki Konishi. I didn't know she worked at Junes though." Dojima said calmly. "Looks like she wants to talk with us."

"You're the new transfer student aren't you?" Saki asked. "I'm Saki Konishi, it's nice to meet you."

"Saki-sempai is a year ahead of us." Chie explained.

"That's true, but I'm still a student." Saki said. "Anyway, if you ever need to talk just let me know."

After she said that, Junes Dojima nodded in agreement as Saki walked back to her own table.

"Anyway, have you heard about 'that' yet?" Chie asked.

"If you don't tell us what 'that' is how are we supposed to know what you're talking about?" Yosuke asked in annoyance.

"I'm talking about the midnight channel." Chie said. "You know, you stare at a TV at midnight on a rainy night and you'll see your soul mate."

"I've heard about that rumor, I guess it makes sense that you'd hear about it in high school." Dojima said.

"Are you serious, that has to be the dumbest thing I've ever heard of Chie." Yosuke said. "I mean you can't really believe that works can you?"

"Fine, let's all see what happens tonight." Chie said. "That should prove it's real."

"Hold on, you mean you haven't even tried this yet?" Yosuke asked. "Man, this just keeps getting stupider."

"Look, we both know you've got nothing better to do so just try it." Chie said before the screen faded to black.

"The midnight channel, something tells me that's going to be more important than we think." Dojima said.

"Dad, who do you see when you look at the TV?" Nanako asked.

"Nobody, I've never watched the midnight channel." Dojima said. "Though if it is real we both know who would appear."

"Yeah." Nanako said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, welcome back." the game Nanako said politely.

"I guess there's nothing left to do but see if the midnight channel is real." Dojima said calmly. "What do you think Nanako, will we see anyone?"

"Yeah, but who will it be?" Nanako asked.

"Only one way to find out." Dojima said. "Let's go see what's on."

"Ok." Nanako said just before a cutscene started depicting a silhouette of a frightened looking girl in front of two vending machines appeared.

"_I am thou. Thou art I. Thou art the one, that opens the door."_ said a mysterious voice as Junes Dojima collapsed to his knees.

"Who was that?" Dojima asked. "It definitely wasn't Igor."

Suddenly Junes Dojima got back up and walked to the TV and placed his hand on the screen only for it to pass through followed by his head.

"Wow, people can reach go inside the TV?" Nanako asked.

"No, that's not possible." Dojima said in disbelief. "At least it shouldn't be possible."

As Dojima said that, Junes Dojima pulled himself out of the TV and crashed onto the table.

"Are you ok?" the game Nanako asked. "I heard a loud noise."

"Let's just apologize for waking you up Nanako, I don't think we can explain everything that just happened." Dojima said.

"Ok." Nanako said quietly. "Dad, if this is the future does that mean there's something in the TV?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me." Chie said running under Junes Dojima's umbrella. "Sorry, I had my own umbrella, but I accidently broke it. Anyway, did you try it last night?"

"That's one way of putting it." Dojima said. "I wonder if they had similar experiences to ours."

"Actually, why don't we talk about it after class." Chie said. "I should give you some space."

"You aren't supposed to walk in the rain without an umbrella, you'll get sick." Nanako said.

"You're right." Dojima said calmly. "In that case we should walk with her."

(The midnight channel has been revealed to Dojima and Nanako, and the main character fell into his TV. Next chapter Junes Dojima will enter the TV world. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. A world inside the TV

"Hey, so last night did you guys try it out?" Yosuke asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, so what was it Yosuke?" Chie asked.

"I can't be sure, the image was really blurry but it was definitely a girl from our school." Yosuke said.

"Wait, did she look like she had shoulder length brown hair?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yosuke asked. "Wait, you aren't suggesting we saw the same person are you?"

"Dad, that sounds like the same person we saw." Nanako said.

"Yeah it does, I have a feeling the midnight channel doesn't show people their soul mates at all." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Oh yeah, what about you?" Yosuke asked before Junes Dojima explained what had happened the night before. "You're joking right?"

"It is a funny story, especially the part where you got stuck because the TV was too small." Chie said. "Oh yeah, don't they sell TV's at Junes Yosuke?"

"Yeah in the electronics section, were you planning on getting one?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course, you need to see kung-fu movies on the big screen." Chie said enthusiastically.

"So you want to come with, we might even find a TV you could fit through." Yosuke said as the screen faded to black.

"I wonder, there's definitely something inside the TV and I have a feeling we'll find out what it is soon." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Do you think Igor is in the TV?" Nanako asked. "We haven't seen him anywhere."

"There's only one way to find out." Dojima said as the screen showed Yosuke, Chie, and Junes Dojima standing in front of a large flat screen TV.

"This one would definitely be big enough right Yosuke?" Chie asked with a grin.

"Yeah, after you miss Satonaka." Yosuke said before the two of them placed their hands on the TV. "I knew it, just a dream."

"Is that possible dad?" Nanako asked.

"Well it is hard to believe we fell into the TV, but then again stranger things have happened." Dojima said as Junes Dojima walked up to the TV.

"Oh yeah, weren't you talking about getting a new TV Chie?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, what do you have in stock?" Chie asked as the two of them walked off screen.

As the two of them walked off, Junes Dojima walked up to the TV and placed his hand on only for it to pass through.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask…" Yosuke said before freezing.

"Huh, what's wrong Yosuke?" Chie asked noticing Junes Dojima's arm was halfway in the TV. "No way!"

"Dude, how did you do that?" Yosuke asked in disbelief. "Oh man, my bladder can't take all this excitement."

"Well that definitely settles it, we weren't dreaming." Dojima said before Yosuke ran off to use the bathroom.

"This is bad customers are coming." Yosuke said nervously.

"What, but he's halfway inside the TV." Chie said nervously. "What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't look at me, I don't know." Yosuke said before the two of them started to panic and they all fell completely through the TV.

"That's definitely a bad thing." Dojima said. "Hopefully getting out will be as easy as getting in."

"It should be, people could get stuck if it wasn't." Nanako said. "That would be a bad thing."

"Stuck inside the TV, wait a second that can't be right." Dojima said just as before Yosuke, Chie, and Junes Dojima landed in the middle of a yellow fog.

"Oh man, what happened?" Yosuke asked getting to his feet. "Wait a second, where are we?"

"I don't know, but we need to find a way back." Chie said nervously.

"She's right, but which way is the exit?" Yosuke asked.

"Dad, the TV is gone." Nanako said fearfully.

"You're right, we'll need to find some other way out." Dojima said. "Still, the first thing is to make sure the others are alright. If they're hurt we should try and help them out before wandering around for an exit."

"We should probably try to find the exit, so do either of you have any ideas?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, but we have to go somewhere." Chie said nervously.

"You're right, let's go." Yosuke said calmly as he turned. "This is as good a direction as any I guess."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we you guys?" Chie asked nervously.

"I don't know, but the fog's clearing up so at least we can see where we're going." Yosuke said. "Hey wait a second, doesn't this place look sort of familiar?"

"He's right, I can't help but feel like I've seen that place somewhere before." Dojima said. "Still that doesn't make any sense."

"Is it from a TV show?" Nanako asked.

"I doubt it, I have a bad feeling about this." Dojima said thoughtfully as the screen faded to reveal a room.

"Now where are we?" Chie asked nervously.

"I don't know." Yosuke said starting to hop in place.

"What's wrong with you?" Chie asked.

"I didn't get to use the bathroom before all of this happened, my bladder is going to explode." Yosuke said running over to the wall.

"No way, you're not really doing that here are you?" Chie asked in disgust.

"Well what else am I supposed to do?" Yosuke asked. "Look, just turn around and we can get this over with ok."

"You have to be joking, we don't even know where we are." Chie said in disbelief. "Wait, is that what I think it is?"

"A chair under a rope hanging from the ceiling, that's never a good sign." Yosuke said.

"What does he mean dad?" Nanako asked nervously.

"Something very bad, and if that's what I think it is we just found our mystery." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Hold on a second, haven't I seen that poster before?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't think so, but the head's been torn off so I don't know. Have you seen it before?" Chie asked.

"I think so, but we can worry about that later." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, hey I think we should head back." Chie said. "I'm not feeling that good staying here."

"Now that you mention it, I don't feel that good either. Maybe we missed something back the way we came." Yosuke suggested before the three of them walked out of the room.

(Junes Dojima, Chie, and Yosuke have discovered the TV world, and a strange room inside it. Next chapter a new character will be introduced. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Increasing mysteries

"Hey, there is a way back isn't there?" Chie asked fearfully.

"Of course there is, we just need to find it." Yosuke said just before a shadow appeared in the fog. "Whoa, there's something here."

"Who are you guys?" asked a red and blue figure as it walked up to the group.

"We should be asking you that." Yosuke said in shock.

"Is that some kind of bear?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, it looks cool." Nanako said excitedly.

"Well, I have a feeling we'll be meeting him relatively soon." Dojima said calmly before turning back to the game.

"I'm Teddie, and I live here, who are you guys? Wait, never mind you need to leave right away." the creature said urgently. "It's dangerous here, you guys need to go back to your side."

"Fine, so if you can just tell us how to get back we'll leave you alone." Yosuke said. "Except there's no exit anywhere."

"I know, that's why I'm going to let you out." Teddie said in frustration.

"Are you even listening, we don't know where to find the… Wait what?" Yosuke asked.

"I told you, I'm going to let you out." Teddie said tapping the ground twice as three TV screens appeared next to him. "Ok, now go already."

"Hey watch it you dumb bear." Chie said as Teddie shoved the three of them through the TV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No way, we're back in Junes." Yosuke said in shock. "We made it out."

"Dad, is that the picture from the TV?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"Wait a minute, you're right. Why would posters of an enka singer have the head torn off?" Dojima asked. "It doesn't make any sense, unless that's what happened."

"Yosuke, please tell me that clock is fast." Chie said nervously.

"No it's perfectly on time, but that's insane we were in there for three hours, it's nearly seven." Yosuke said in disbelief. "We need to head home now."

"You're right, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Chie said as the three of them walked off screen and it faded to black.

"What did you mean dad?" Nanako asked. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling we're going to find out soon." Dojima said thoughtfully just as a second body appeared on the screen. "Another one, I have a bad feeling about this."

"Hey, did you talk with Yosuke yet?" Chie asked nervously. "He's acting kind of weird today."

"Maybe he's still sick from the TV." Nanako suggested.

"Maybe, but I have a feeling it's more than that." Dojima said calmly. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Oh yeah, there's supposed to be an assembly today. Do you know anything about it?" Chie asked as she continued talking with Junes Dojima on the way to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Attention students, it is with great sadness that I need to inform you all of a terrible tragedy that occurred last night." said the Yasogami principal. "One of your classmates, miss Saki Konishi of class three has passed away."

"Passed away, is he serious?" Chie asked nervously.

"I assure you that we have looked into the matter and can say with certainty that bullying did not contribute to this tragedy, however with that said any information you can provide to the authorities will be greatly appreciated." the principal said.

"Oh man, if a student was killed that means we're all in danger." said a male student fearfully.

"This is really bad, who knows who's going to be next." a female student said nervously.

"Hey Yosuke, are you doing alright?" Chie asked .

"I'm fine, but actually there's something I wanted to talk to you two about." Yosuke said quietly. "I think there's more to this than just a random murder. Last night after everything that happened, I tried it again."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Chie asked hesitantly.

"That midnight channel, I have a feeling it has more to do with this than people think. Last night I'm sure I saw Saki-sempai." Yosuke said. "If I'm right there's a connection and we might be the only ones who know about it."

"Wait a second, are you saying people that appear on the midnight channel die?" Chie asked in shock. "That's impossible."

"Maybe, but it's the only thing right now that can connect the two victims. We need to go back and find out what's going on." Yosuke said.

"That's not true is it dad?" Nanako asked. "I mean Teddie seemed so nice before, he wouldn't hurt anybody."

"I agree, but I have a feeling there's a lot more to the TV world then we know so far." Dojima said thoughtfully. "I agree with him, we need to look into what's going on in that other world."

"You can't be serious, we shouldn't go back we might not be able to get back out." Chie said nervously.

"In that case we just need to find that bear again and we'll be fine." Yosuke said.

"How do you know you'd even find him again, that bear could be long gone by now." Chie said. "It's way too dangerous."

"Look we don't have a choice, I'm heading back to Junes." Yosuke said running off.

"Oh man, what are we supposed to do now?" Chie asked nervously.

"There's only one option we have, we need to figure out what's going on and that means going back inside the TV world." Dojima said calmly.

"Ok, maybe Teddie will be there again." Nanako said with a smile while selecting the appropriate option.

"Go with him, that's insane." Chie said. "Look let's just go and try to stop him before he does something stupid that he'll regret."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I had a feeling you guys would show up, so are you ready to go?" Yosuke asked.

"We came to stop you idiot." Chie said. "Think for a minute, what happens if you're right and you end up dead?"

"If you don't want to come along you don't have to, but I need to find out what's going on." Yosuke said. "What about you?"

"Before we do anything we should make sure Chie is alright, in the worst case scenario she needs to let the authorities know what's going on." Dojima said thoughtfully.

(The game's plot is slowly being revealed to Nanako and Dojima, but a second death has also occurred. Next chapter Junes Dojima will awaken to his persona. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Awakening

"Are you serious?" Chie asked. "What if you're right and end up stuck in there?"

"Don't worry, I have everything under control." Yosuke said. "Here Chie."

"A rope, wait don't tell me this is a lifeline." Chie said in shock.

"Yeah, we'll be counting on you Chie." Yosuke said handing Junes Dojima a golf club. "If we run into danger you should keep this."

"Wait a second, this is way too dangerous." Chie said just before Yosuke and Junes Dojima passed through the TV.

"I have a feeling we're about to learn what's going on." Dojima said thoughtfully.

Suddenly the screen cut back to Chie holding onto the rope before it snapped at the TV.

"Oh man, I told him this was a bad idea." Chie said nervously.

"Wait, are they trapped dad?" Nanako asked.

"No, I'm sure Teddie will let them out." Dojima said. At least he should let them out if this game ends with the mystery being solved, he thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, that's still weird." Yosuke said. "Anyway, where's that bear?"

"Huh, what are you guys doing here again?" Teddie asked. "Wait a minute, you must be the one throwing people in here."

"Throwing people in the TV, what are you talking about you crazy bear?" Yosuke asked in annoyance.

"Don't play dumb, I know somebody's been throwing people in here." Teddie said. "Why would you come back if you weren't responsible?"

"Wait, you can tell if people were thrown into the TV?" Yosuke asked. "Do you know if Saki-sempai was thrown into one?"

"Huh, I don't know any Saki-sempai." Teddie said. "Though I did smell someone in here until a little while ago, I can show you where they were on one condition."

"What condition, what are you talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"I think I know what he means." Dojima said calmly.

"If I agree to show you where that person was, you'll help me find out who's throwing people in and stop them." Teddie said calmly.

"Alright, I don't know how much we can help but we'll do what we can." Yosuke said.

"Ok, but we have to be careful." Teddie said. "The shadows are really dangerous."

"We can handle ourselves." Yosuke said. "Oh yeah, I'm Yosuke Hanamura and this is Junes Dojima."

"Nice to meet you." Teddie said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, isn't that the shopping district?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, but why would it be in the TV?" Dojima asked curiously. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"No way, why does it look like this here?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"This place changes when people get thrown inside. My world is being messed up and I want it to stop." Teddie said sadly.

"Wait, if this is the shopping district then that should be right over there." Yosuke said before running down the street.

"Wait, it's dangerous remember?" Teddie said nervously. "You shouldn't run off like that. We need to make sure he's ok."

The moment Teddie said that, he ran after Yosuke with Junes Dojima.

"_Did you hear about what she did?" asked a female voice._

"_Such a rude child, after all her parents are going through she betrays them." said a male voice._

"What's going on?" Yosuke asked. "Who's there?"

"There's nobody here, these voices just keep talking whenever someone shows up here." Teddie said.

"Dad, isn't that the same thing from the dream?" Nanako asked pointing at the door to one of the stores.

"You're right, but I have a bad feeling about this." Dojima said.

Suddenly a cutscene started and two black blobs with blue masks appeared out of the door before sliding towards Yosuke, Teddie, and Junes Dojima. Then they both transformed into floating pink and blue mouths.

"_I am thou. Thou art I." said a mysterious voice. "The time has come, open thine eyes and call forth what is within."_

The moment the voice said that a single card appeared in Junes Dojima's hand.

"Per, so, na." Junes Dojima said as a blue flame enveloped the card and he crushed it causing the flames to surround him.

"Dad, what's happening?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I have a feeling there's more to it than we think." Dojima said just before a figure appeared above Junes Dojima. "What in the world is that?"

Suddenly the figure disappeared and the screen transitioned to show Yu and the two creatures.

"Stay calm and listen, some shadows have weaknesses. I'll keep track of what attacks work on what enemies." Teddie said.

"Attacks, I suppose that means we need to fight now." Dojima said. "I don't see how a golf club will help much."

"Maybe we can do magic in the TV." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"It's worth a try, let's see what Zio is." Dojima said selecting the option.

"Izanagi." Junes Dojima said as the figure from earlier appeared and a bolt of lightning struck one of the creatures.

"Well that changes things, so Zio means lightning bolt." Dojima said calmly. "We should remember to keep that in mind."

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile before winning the battle. "Now what?"

"I have a feeling there's something in that store, and we're about to find out what it is." Dojima said calmly.

"Amazing sensei, how did you do that?" Teddie asked.

"Sensei, what's with the sudden respect? Still, what was that just now?" Yosuke asked. "Did you say persona?"

"Stop bothering sensei Yosuke." Teddie said.

"Well anyway, this is definitely the Konishi liquor shop." Yosuke said. "Maybe there's something in there that can explain what happened to Saki-sempai."

With those words, the three of them walked into the Konishi liquor shop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is quite interesting, out guest may have quite the different journey this time." Igor said thoughtfully. "Of course the question is if he will be able to solve the mystery this time."

"I agree, it will certainly be interesting this time." Margaret said calmly. "Perhaps he will gain even more allies for the coming trials."

"It certainly could be a possibility, we simply have to wait and see what happens." Igor said calmly.

(Junes Dojima has awoken to his persona and begun to battle with the shadows. Next chapter the first boss battle will occur. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. The first of the Shadows

"I have a bad feeling about this place." Teddie said nervously.

"_You miserable girl, you know full well what our store has been going through recently." said an angry male voice._

"Wait, who was that Dad?" Nanako asked.

"I have a feeling I know, but why would we be hearing his voice?" Dojima asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"_You're a disgrace, I regret the day you were born." the voice said angrily._

"No, stop talking about her like that." Yosuke said. "Saki-sempai wasn't a bad person."

"**Please, you could care less about Saki-sempai or anything else that's happened in this backwater town." **said a familiar voice.

"Huh, there are two of you Yosuke?" Teddie asked in surprise.

"No, there's only one of me." Yosuke said. "Who are you?"

"**You said it yourself, there's only one of us."** the other Yosuke said. "**I'm you, and you're me. It's that simple, me."**

"No, that's a lie." Yosuke said defensively. "You're not me. You're nothing like me."

"**I was waiting for that.**" the other Yosuke said confidently. "**I'm not you anymore, now I'm myself."**

The moment the other Yosuke said that a red cloud appeared around him and Yosuke fell unconscious.

"What's happening dad?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Dojima said.

As he said that, the red cloud vanished revealing the other Yosuke had transformed into a large frog creature with the top half of a human's body emerging from the center of its back.

"**I am a shadow, the true self. I'll wipe out everything that bores me, starting with you." **Shadow Yosuke said as the game shifted into a second battle. "**Get lost."**

The moment shadow Yosuke said that he jumped into the air before landing and launching a wave of wind towards Junes Dojima, knocking him off his feet.

"I should have guessed, if these shadows have weaknesses then we would have weaknesses as well." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Then again, they wouldn't make the game impossible to win this early on so I have a feeling he'll be vulnerable to electricity like the other enemies were."

"Ok." Nanako said selecting the option.

"Good, that worked so we should keep that in mind." Dojima said. "Still there's something about this that's been bothering me."

"What is it dad?" Nanako asked.

"If this game is predicting future events, and I'm starting to think it is, why was this game sent to our house instead of the station. It doesn't make sense." Dojima said just before his phone rang again. "Now what is it?"

"Detective Dojima, we've received reports that there was another robbery from the Junes department store." said a police officer. "It's entirely possible we're dealing with the same group as the last three times."

"Those kids again, what was it this time?" Dojima asked.

"The same as last time, money. It's hard to imagine what they're thinking but we need to catch them soon." the officer said.

"We'll get them, sooner or later we'll be able to catch them in the act." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"I hope you're right detective." the officer said hanging up.

"I swear kids these days think they can just do whatever they want." Dojima said irritably. "Oh, you beat him?"

"Yeah, Teddie told me what to do." Nanako said. "I want to meet the real Teddie someday."

"Well I don't see how we could. Even if we know where to find him neither of us can travel through the TV. Still, if we could I have a feeling you two would get along pretty well." Dojima said as the half-frog half-human creature turned back into Yosuke.

"Oh man, what happened?" Yosuke asked. "Wait, what's that thing doing here?"

"Yosuke, that came from you." Teddie said.

"He has a point, it didn't appear until Yosuke walked in there so they're connected in some way." Dojima said as Nanako selected the option.

"Brave huh, yeah I guess part of this was for a sense of adventure." Yosuke said turning to his shadow. "I didn't want to admit it but you have a point, still I'm going to do whatever I can to put an end to this."

As Yosuke said that, his shadow calmly nodded before a blue glow enveloped him and he transformed into a humanoid ninja-like creature.

"Jiraiya, I'm beginning to notice a pattern here." Dojima said calmly. "We should consider finding somewhere to stop for tonight though Nanako, we can pick things up tomorrow."

"Ok." Nanako said before Yosuke collapsed to his knees.

"Yosuke, are you ok?" Teddie asked nervously.

"I'll be alright, still was that what happened to Saki-sempai?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know, the shadows get dangerous when the fog in here lifts." Teddie said. "If someone was in here when that happened they could be attacked."

"That's true, but if we can find out when people get thrown into the TV we can save them, just like you saved me." Yosuke said.

"Maybe, oh yeah to make sure I can find you guys when you come back you need to come in through the same place." Teddie said.

"The same place, I guess that shouldn't be a problem." Yosuke said. "So do you mind letting us out?"

"Alright, but remember you promised to help stop whoever's throwing people in here." Teddie said.

"We remember, trust us." Yosuke said before Teddie pushed him and Junes Dojima back out of the TV world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You guys came back." Chie said in tearing up.

"Yeah, Chie we…" Yosuke started to say before Chie threw the rope at him.

"Do you have any idea how nervous I was, I hate you both." Chie said running out of the store.

"We kind of had that coming." Yosuke said. "I don't feel that good, I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow"

The moment Yosuke said that, the screen faded to black before changing to the Dojima residence.

"Oh you're back." the game Dojima said calmly. "Have a seat, we were about to have dinner."

"I'll just save and we can play more tomorrow alright Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"Ok, night dad." Nanako said quietly.

(Yosuke has awoken to his persona, and the nature of the murders has been revealed. Next chapter, Nanako and Dojima will enter Yukiko's castle. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Yukiko's castle part 1

"Oh, good morning Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's fine." Dojima said. "Get me cup of coffee would you?"

"Right away sir." Adachi said.

That game can't be real. It must be someone's idea of a joke, Dojima thought. Still, it's strange that someone would create such a ridiculous game just to mess with a detective.

"Excuse me, are you detective Ryotaro Dojima?" asked an older woman.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with?" Dojima asked.

"It's my son, he's been coming home very late recently and last night he was covered in cuts. I'm afraid he may be in trouble." the woman said nervously. "With all of the gangs the news is reporting I'm afraid he may be in danger."

"I understand, what's your son's name?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Kai, and thank you very much." the woman said.

"Don't worry, when I find him I'll make sure he's safe." Dojima said calmly before the woman walked out of the room.

"You really should teach that lazy partner of yours to have such a good work ethic Dojima-san." said a police officer.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind." Dojima said. "Speaking of which, Adachi how long does it take to get coffee?"

"Sorry about that sir." Adachi said walking into the room with Dojima's coffee.

It's going to be a long day, Dojima thought in annoyance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"Thanks Nanako." Dojima said calmly. "By the way can I ask you something?"

"What is it dad?" Nanako asked.

"Do you know where that box the game came in is?" Dojima asked. "I have a feeling it's important we know who sent it."

"I threw it out, I'm sorry dad." Nanako said sadly.

"It's alright, I'll just ask the deliveryman tomorrow. Anyway where were we?" Dojima asked while turning on the game.

"We just beat the first bad guy." Nanako said.

"That's right." Dojima said. "Let's see what happens next."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, have you seen Chie today?" Yosuke asked. "After last night I wanted to make sure she was alright."

The moment Yosuke said that Chie ran into the room and up to Yosuke and Junes Dojima.

"Hey have either of you guys seen Yukiko?" Chie asked nervously.

"No I haven't seen her." Yosuke said. "What's up?"

"I tried getting in touch with her last night but she hasn't answered her phone." Chie said. "What if she's in danger?"

"Do you think she got thrown in the TV dad?" Nanako asked.

"It's possible, but let's just see if she's on the midnight channel first. That way we won't just be running into that world unnecessarily." Dojima said. "Besides, if this is a game I have a feeling we won't need to rush. I have a feeling they'll let us know when to rescue her."

"Maybe, but we need to help her if we can." Nanako said.

"I know, we'll keep an eye out for anything strange that happens." Dojima said. "If she does end up in the TV we'll make sure to save her like we saved Yosuke."

"Ok." Nanako said.

"Alright, let's watch the midnight channel tonight. If she is on the TV we'll get her out safely." Yosuke said. "Trust me, we won't let anything happen to her."

"Ok, but if she is in trouble I'm going with you." Chie said. "Got it?"

"No way, that's too dangerous." Yosuke said.

"If it's dangerous I have to go." Chie said. "Yukiko is my friend I'm not just sitting around doing nothing."

"Chie listen, you'd be putting yourself in danger for no reason." Yosuke said turning to Junes Dojima. "Help me out here."

"I have a feeling she's going to be coming with us either way." Dojima said selecting the response.

"Exactly." Chie said. "Plus I can handle myself, don't worry about that."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Yosuke asked.

With those words the screen faded to black before showing Yosuke, Chie, and Junes Dojima in a shop full of armor and weapons.

"This place should have exactly what we need." Chie said.

"I'm not even going to ask why you know about this place." Yosuke said. "Anyway if you're coming just make sure you stay behind us."

"I already told you that I can take care of myself." Chie said confidently.

"Great, well as long as we're here what do you recommend for me?" Yosuke asked Junes Dojima. "I mean you do have the most experience in there."

With those words a menu popped up for Junes Dojima to purchase weapons, armor, and accessories.

"I suppose this is where we get equipment to fight inside the TV." Dojima said.

"Yeah, we need to make sure we won't get hurt and that we can protect people." Nanako said as they bought the equipment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's raining, so the midnight channel should air tonight." Dojima said. "I wonder if anyone will appear."

"I hope Yukiko is safe." Nanako said as the game started a cutscene.

"Hello everyone, princess Yukiko here. Welcome to not a dream, not a hoax, Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming." Yukiko said with a smile. "I'm going to find myself a whole harem and the best one is going to take me away with him, wish me luck."

"Dad, what does that mean?" Nanako asked.

"It means we need to rescue her." Dojima said quickly before the screen faded to black again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on, we need to help Yukiko." Chie said urgently.

"I know, come on let's meet up with Teddie and see if he knows where she is." Yosuke said as Teddie walked up. "Speaking of which, hey Ted can you tell where our friend is?"

"I think so, there's someone in here." Teddie said. "Follow me."

"Right, let's go." Chie said running after Teddie before the screen faded and revealed a castle.

"No way, Yukiko's in there?" Yosuke asked in shock.

"I don't know, but there's someone in there." Teddie said.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm coming Yukiko" Chie said running into the castle.

"Wait Chie, great I knew this would happen." Yosuke said.

"That girl is in danger, there are lots of shadows in there." Teddie said nervously.

"You didn't think to mention that before, come on Chie could be in danger." Yosuke said quickly.

(Dojima and Nanako have arrived at the first dungeon in the TV world. Next chapter Chie will be rescued. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Yukiko's castle part 2

"What's going on dad, this where are the bad guys?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, but where ever they are I have a feeling we're going to need to protect Chie and Yukiko from them." Dojima said. "Still, this is definitely different than what happened with Yosuke."

"Look, it's one of those shadow things." Nanako said as a black blob with a mask appeared on screen.

"You're right, and I have a feeling we'll want to take down as many of them as possible so we're strong enough to rescue the others." Dojima said running and attacking the shadow. "Well I don't recognize the fish, but the floating mouth was weak to electricity so that should work."

As he said that, Dojima selected the attack and hit the shadow.

"Nice one partner." Yosuke said.

"Do you think the fish is weak too?" Nanako asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Dojima said attacking the fish only for it to survive the attack.

"Let's go Jiraiya." Yosuke said casting a spell called Garu and destroying the shadow.

"Well that's certainly good to know, the fish is weak to Yosuke, and our friends fight on their own." Dojima said as the words shuffle time appeared on the screen.

"What's that dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure." Dojima said before the screen turned gold and two cards appeared. "So are we supposed to select one of these cards?"

Suddenly the cards started traveling in a circle.

"Which one do we want dad?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but it looks like one of them is another persona. So I'd say we should go with that one." Dojima said.

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile as they picked the card with the creature in blue on it.

"Pixie, interesting." Dojima said. "It looks like the main character can use more than one persona, that could be useful."

"Yeah, we'll save everybody." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I sense someone in there." Teddie said.

"It has to be Chie, come on let's go." Yosuke said.

"Hold on, I think sensei should tell you how to fight Yosuke, you're really bad at this." Teddie said.

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm doing fine." Yosuke said turning to Junes Dojima. "Then again, you are really good at this. I'll follow your lead."

As Yosuke said that, a screen appeared indicating that Nanako and Dojima could alter the way their party members fought.

"That could be useful, we should keep that in mind." Dojima said.

"Yeah, you're right." Nanako said opening the door.

"There she is, Chie." Yosuke said urgently.

"Be careful, there's someone else in here too." Teddie said nervously.

"_Chie is so strong, she's always there to help me." _said a voice.

"Yukiko?" Chie asked in confusion.

"_She's always kind, I'm lucky to have such a good friend." _Yukiko said.

"Wait Yukiko, what's going on?" Chie asked

"**Please, she thinks she can count on us? What a joke."** said a familiar voice.

"Crap, it's the other Chie. What are we supposed to do?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"Stay back, don't come near me." Chie said angrily.

"**Yukiko thinks we're helping her, what a joke."** Shadow Chie said with a smirk. **"She's so popular, anything she wants is just handed to her. Next to her we're nothing right me?"**

"What are you talking about?" Chie asked. "Why do you look like me? Who are you?"

"**Me, I'm you Chie." **Shadow Chie said calmly. **"As long as Yukiko relies on us we'll be worth something, so I'll just keep dragging her to my level so she never feels she can do anything on her own."**

"No, you're lying. I would never do something like that to Yukiko." Chie said.

"**That's a lie and we both know it. I know you better than anyone me."** Shadow Chie said.

"Just stop saying that, it's not true." Chie said angrily.

"Wait Chie don't." Yosuke said urgently.

"You're not me." Chie yelled.

"**I've been waiting for that."** Shadow Chie said as a red cloud appeared around her and Chie fell unconscious.

"This is bad, we need to protect her." Teddie said nervously before shadow Chie revealed herself to be a woman in a yellow outfit held up by three statues of Yukiko.

"I know, come on we need to take this thing down." Yosuke said. "Don't worry Chie, leave everything to us."

"**I am a shadow, the true self. What do you guys think you're doing trying to defend the real me?" **Shadow Chie asked.

"Shut up, you're going down." Yosuke said. "Let's go Jiraiya."

"I had a feeling, he would use wind." Dojima said.

"Now's are chance, let's take them out." Yosuke said as an option to attack or relent appeared on screen.

"We need to take protect Chie, so let's try this." Dojima said selecting the attack option.

"Good answer." Yosuke said before running up to Shadow Chie alongside Junes Dojima and attacking her in a cloud of smoke.

"She's not beaten yet, we still need to take her down." Dojima said. "Let's check if any of our other personas can use wind."

"Ok." Nanako said picking the option to change personas. "Oh, what about that one?"

"Angel, let's see." Dojima said. "Garu, that was the wind spell so it should work."

"Yeah, we'll save her." Nanako said. "Just like before right dad?"

"Yes, we'll save her and anyone else as well." Dojima said selecting the Garu spell. "Looks like we're attacking her again. If we keep this up we'll be able to take her down soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is quite the interesting turn of events, however I still wonder how this will influence the coming year." Margaret said calmly.

"We'll have to wait and see, however these events will play a pivotal role in how our guest handles his destiny." Igor said thoughtfully. "For now we simply need to wait."

"Of course, I'm looking forward to meeting him." Margaret said calmly. "It would appear that things get more interesting each time he arrive."

"They certainly do." Igor said calmly.

(The battle with Shadow Chie is underway. Next chapter Chie will awaken to her persona. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(Author's Note: Igor and Margaret have seen the year in Inaba before, they're separated from time and so see each cycle separately along with any differences that occur between them.)


	12. Formation of the Investigation Team

"She's definitely tougher than the last one." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Still a little more and we should be able to take her down."

"**Take This." **Shadow Chie said before striking both Junes Dojima and Yosuke with bolts of electricity, knocking Yosuke off his feet.

"Oh no, he's in trouble." Nanako said nervously.

"We have medicine if we need it, but what's Green Wall mean?" Dojima asked suspiciously.

"Don't count me out yet." Yosuke said getting back up and slashing at Shadow Chie.

"I have a bad feeling, Nanako don't use Garu again. If I'm right Green Wall protects her from wind attacks." Dojima said.

"Ok." Nanako said before getting a critical hit.

"Looks like we're getting rather lucky tonight." Dojima said. "Let's finish this battle and rescue Chie."

"Yeah, and then we can save Yukiko too." Nanako said with a smile before choosing to attack again.

"**No way."** Shadow Chie said before collapsing and ending the battle.

"Oh man, what happened?" Chie said getting back to her feet. "Wait, what's she still doing here?"

"It's part of her, just like Yosuke's shadow was part of him right dad." Nanako asked.

"Yeah, everyone has that side they wish other people didn't see. That doesn't mean they're bad people, and that includes Chie." Dojima said selecting a dialogue option.

"He's right, neither one of us thinks any less of you because of this Chie." Yosuke said reassuringly.

"You guys…" Chie said before turning to her shadow. "It's true I'm jealous of Yukiko, but that doesn't mean she's not my friend. I'm going to do whatever it takes to save her."

The moment Chie said that, her shadow nodded before being enveloped in a blue glow and transforming into a female warrior in yellow with a double sided naginata.

"Wow, that looks strong dad." Nanako said.

"I agree, though I wonder how much longer Yukiko will be safe. Especially if her shadow is with her in this castle." Dojima said.

Suddenly Chie collapsed to her knees again.

"Hey Chie, are you alright?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"I'm fine, we have to rescue Yukiko." Chie said stubbornly.

"I know, but she should be safe for now. Her shadow won't try to attack her until the fog lifts." Yosuke said. "That is what you said right Teddie?"

"Yeah, the shadows only get violent when there's no fog." Teddie said.

"So if we think about it, that announcer, and Saki-sempai were found when it was foggy on our side, which means as long as we rescue Yukiko-san before the fog rolls in she'll be safe." Yosuke said.

"He's right, we shouldn't rush ourselves but we should still keep an eye on the fog. It always rains before hand so we need to make sure we rescue her by then." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh man, I'm feeling even worse than before." Chie said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to get tired myself." Yosuke said.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Teddie said suddenly before revealing three pairs of glasses. "Here, these should help."

"Glasses, how are these going to help?" Chie asked.

"At this point if Teddie says they'll help there must be a reason." Dojima said calmly before the screen faded to black before revealing the fog in the TV world had vanished.

"Whoa, the fog's completely gone." Chie said in disbelief.

"What kind of glasses are these?" Yosuke asked.

"I made them myself, they let you see through the fog on this side." Teddie said. "If you're going to save the people who get thrown in here I thought that might help."

"It's definitely going to help, thanks Teddie." Yosuke said. "We'll definitely rescue Yukiko-san."

"You're right, thanks Yosuke." Chie said.

"Anyway, I was thinking you should take the lead since you have the most experience of the three of us." Yosuke said turning to Junes Dojima.

"I had a feeling that's how the game would go." Dojima said. "Looks like we're going to be in charge of the investigation."

"Yeah, we'll catch the bad guy and make sure nobody gets hurt." Nanako said with a smile while choosing the dialogue option.

"Cool, we'll definitely solve this mystery." Yosuke said confidently.

"Yeah, and we'll save Yukiko." Chie said.

With those words the three persona users nodded and the screen faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." said the game Dojima as a message appeared on screen mentioning the protagonist was tired after exploring the TV world.

"That makes sense, exploring that place would definitely take it out of you." Dojima said. "Teddie's glasses might be helpful but I doubt anyone could do much after that."

"Do you think Teddie is ok?" Nanako asked. "If you get sick being in there he must feel really sick."

"I doubt it, he lives there so he's probably immune to whatever made us sick." Dojima said before going to Junes Dojima's room and going to sleep. "Still I can't help but wonder just what that world is."

"Maybe it's where they make TV shows." Nanako said. "Yukiko had the TV show about the castle."

"That's a good point, we'll have to keep that in mind." Dojima said as the screen faded to black again.

Suddenly the phone started to ring.

"What in the world, what's going on now?" Dojima asked in annoyance. "Hello, detective Dojima speaking."

"Oh Dojima-san, you left before the call so you didn't hear. Apparently that council secretary Taro Namatame is planning on coming to Inaba soon." Adachi said. "He might need someone to keep people under control."

"Taro Namatame huh, alright thanks for letting me know." Dojima said before hanging up. "This game is turning into more of a mystery than I thought. Still it's definitely leading up to something, the question is what."

As Dojima said that, the screen changed to reveal Junes Dojima standing next to his desk at Yasogami as a text box appeared mentioning they could spend their time how they wanted but needed to be sure to rescue the people in the TV before it got foggy.

(Chie has awoken to her persona, and the game is finally allowing Nanako and Dojima to freely explore Inaba. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Yukiko will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	13. The game gets tougher

"Hopefully this will be enough, we've definitely trained a lot to rescue her." Dojima said. "Yukiko should be behind the next door."

"Yeah, we'll save her too." Nanako said. "Then we can catch the bad guy."

"I hope so, but if three people have already been thrown into the TV we need to be careful." Dojima said selecting the option to go through the door.

"There she is, Yukiko!" Chie said quickly.

"Chie?" Yukiko asked quietly. "Wait what's going on?" 

"**Oh my, three princes to choose from. I can hardly contain myself."** Shadow Yukiko said excitedly. **"Now then, which one of you will rescue me from this place?"**

"Rescue, what are you talking about? Who are you?" Yukiko asked. "Why do you look like me?"

"**You know exactly who I am, and what I'm talking about. I'm sick of being tied down to that pathetic inn."** Shadow Yukiko said angrily.

"No, that's not true…" Yukiko started to say.

"No, don't say it." Chie said desperately.

"You're not me." Yukiko said angrily.

Suddenly Shadow Yukiko began to laugh as a red cloud appeared around her.

"**This is incredible, it just keeps coming more and more. If this keeps up, I'll, I'll…" **Shadow Yukiko said before the cloud flew out of the room and knocked Yukiko out cold.

"Yukiko!" Chie yelled nervously.

"She'll be alright, we need to take down her shadow first." Yosuke said as Shadow Yukiko emerged from the smoke as a caged phoenix with Yukiko's head.

"A phoenix trapped in a cage, given what she was saying it definitely fits." Dojima said as the battle started.

"**I am a shadow, the true self."** Shadow Yukiko said. **"What, you're no princes die you worthless commoners."**

"Don't worry Yukiko, we'll deal with this this and get you out safely." Chie said quickly.

"**Oh really, then I'll be sure to give you plenty to deal with." **Shadow Yukiko said coldly.

"Alright, let's see if we can take her down." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, we have to save Yukiko." Nanako said.

"Yosuke's shadow was weak to electricity, and Chie's shadow was weak to wind." Dojima said calmly. "Which means Yukiko's shadow should be weak to ice."

"But dad, we don't have any ice attacks." Nanako said.

"I know, but we can try something else." Dojima said selecting Rakunda. "If we lower her defenses Chie can hit her with the ice attack."

"Good idea dad." Nanako said happily. "I'm glad we're spending time together."

"Yeah, so am I Nanako." Dojima said. "Now then, let's try Yosuke's Sonic Punch."

"Let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke said before his persona appeared and struck Shadow Yukiko.

"Alright, now Chie can use her ice spell." Dojima said calmly.

"Persona." Chie said as Tomoe appeared and cast Bufu.

"I was afraid of that, the bosses aren't going to be weak to our attacks anymore." Dojima said just before Shadow Yukiko cast an Agi spell towards Chie knocking her off her feet.

"Oh no, she's in trouble." Nanako said. "What are we going to do dad?"

"Well the first thing to do is make sure we get Chie's health back so she doesn't die." Dojima said before Shadow Yukiko flew over to Chie and hit her a second time. "Dizzy, that's going to be a problem."

The moment Dojima said that the doorbell rang.

"A visitor?" Nanako asked.

"Who would be stopping by at this hour?" Dojima asked while answering the door. "Oh, Adachi what are you doing here?"

"Well, you've been kind of off at the office so I wanted to stop by and make sure you were alright." Adachi said. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, I was just spending some time with Nanako." Dojima said.

"Oh, well I'll let you get back to Nanako-chan." Adachi said.

"Alright, get some rest. Tomorrow we'll see if there are any leads on the thieves." Dojima said calmly.

"Right Dojima-san." Adachi said walking away from the Dojima's house.

"Ok, where were we?" Dojima asked. "Oh right, let's see how Zio works."

"Izanagi." Junes Dojima said as his persona appeared and cast the lighting spell.

"**What are you trying to make me mad?"** Shadow Yukiko asked angrily.

"Ok, now let's heal up Chie." Dojima said selecting Yosuke's Dia spell.

"**Come my prince."** Shadow Yukiko said as a spotlight appeared and a second shadow appeared next to her.

"That's the last thing we needed, still maybe that shadow is weak to something." Dojima said.

"Maybe it's weak to ice dad." Nanako suggested.

"It's worth a try." Dojima said. "Though first things first we should make sure her defense doesn't go back to normal."

"Ok." Nanako said while Dojima selected Rakunda again. "She's really strong."

"Yeah, she is." Dojima said. "I have a strong feeling things are only going to get tougher from here."

"Do you think Teddie will be able to get a persona and help fight dad?" Nanako asked. "He's really cool so I think he should get one."

"We can look into something like that later, right now we should focus on defeating this shadow and rescuing Yukiko." Dojima said having Yosuke use Sonic Punch a second time. "Not bad, a critical hit."

"That's lucky, so should we attack the prince now?" Nanako asked.

"No, we should wait for Chie's turn. We want to do as much damage to the boss as we can." Dojima said before having Yosuke attack Shadow Yukiko normally. "Ok now let's try Mabufu since it hits them both."

"Ok." Nanako said.

"Protect me Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared and hit both Shadow Yukiko and the prince shadow with ice.

"You were right, he was weak to ice." Dojima said calmly.

"Alright, let's take them down." Yosuke said as an option for an all-out attack appeared on screen.

"You heard him Nanako." Dojima said with a smile.

"Yeah." Nanako said.

So far so good, if things keep up at this rate we'll be able to rescue Yukiko, Dojima thought. Still, I have a feeling this game has a lot more to tell us and we've only just scratched the surface of what's going to happen.

(The battle with Shadow Yukiko is underway, and Nanako and Dojima are slowly taking her down. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	14. First dungeon completed

"I guess that new equipment was worth it, that prince is almost beaten already." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, then we can save Yukiko and catch the bad guy." Nanako said happily.

"I hope so, I have a feeling the game isn't over yet." Dojima said. "Though that just means we'll have to spend more time together to beat it before your cousin arrives."

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile.

Suddenly the prince shadow got up and ran away from the battle.

"**Wait my prince." **Shadow Yukiko said attempting to summon the prince again only for a message to appear stating he would not return.

"That makes things easier." Dojima said.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"A visitor?" Nanako asked. "You have to go don't you?"

"Not until tomorrow morning." Dojima said opening the door. "Adachi, what are you doing here?"

"You seemed tired today Dojima-san, I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Adachi said.

"I'm alright, just thinking about something. Some time to unwind with Nanako is all I need." Dojima said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Well if you say so." Adachi said thoughtfully before leaving.

"What are you thinking about dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'll tell you once we've saved Yukiko, deal?" Dojima asked.

"Ok, you promise right?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I promise." Dojima said. "Now then, where were we?"

"We just beat the prince." Nanako said. "Should we make Chie stronger dad?"

"Not yet, we should make sure the boss is still weak first." Dojima said selecting Rakunda again.

"Oh, should we use the green one dad?" Nanako asked. "The one that makes the bad guys miss us?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Dojima said with a smile before selecting Yosuke's Sukakaja skill and using it on Chie. "Now Chie can increase her strength so we can deal as much damage as possible."

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile.

Just as Nanako said that, Shadow Yukiko tried to use Agi on Chie only for it to miss.

"Good, she missed." Dojima said.

"Oh yeah, should we make Yosuke stronger dad?" Nanako asked.

"That's a good idea, right now Junes Dojima is doing the least damage." Dojima said calmly before having Junes Dojima cast Tarukaja on Yosuke. "Now let's just see what happens."

"Let's do this Jiraiya." Yosuke said as his persona appeared and used Sonic Punch.

"Persona." Chie said as Tomoe appeared and cast Bufu on Shadow Yukiko.

"Just a little more, if we get another critical hit we should be able to beat her next turn." Dojima said just before shadow Yukiko flew towards Yosuke and used Twin Fangs and hit him twice nearly killing him.

"Oh no, he's hurt." Nanako said nervously.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting her to hit him twice." Dojima said. "Then again we do have something we can do."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Nanako said while Dojima used medicine on Yosuke. "He's like a doctor."

"I guess he is." Dojima said. "Now then, let's try and take down that shadow."

As he said that, Dojima selected Yosuke's Sonic Punch again.

"He missed, are we going to lose dad?" Nanako asked nervously.

"No, we're not going to lose." Dojima said. "It's just going to take a little bit longer to beat her."

"Protect me Tomoe." Chie said as her persona appeared and used Skull Cracker.

"One more turn should be all it takes." Dojima said calmly.

Suddenly Shadow Yukiko used Burn to Ashes and hit Junes Dojima and Yosuke nearly killing both of them.

"This is really bad." Nanako said nervously.

"Maybe, but it is a game so we can always try again if we lose. So do you think we should just attack and see what happens?" Dojima asked.

"Will we be able to help Yukiko?" Nanako asked hopefully.

"There's only one way to find out." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima attack with his katana, and Yosuke attack with his knives. "Ok, if Chie get's a critical hit we can win."

"Ok." Nanako said crossing her fingers.

"Persona." Chie said before Tomoe appeared and used Skull Cracker on Shadow Yukiko.

"We got lucky this time." Dojima said. "Ok, let's take down her shadow, and save Yukiko."

"Yeah, we won't let anybody get hurt." Nanako said with a smile while Dojima selected to use the All-Out Attack.

"**No."** Shadow Yukiko said collapsing in defeat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san's been acting strangely the past few days, I know there's something bothering him but what can I do to help?" Adachi asked out loud.

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with young man?" asked an old woman.

"Oh, no it's nothing just thinking out loud." Adachi said.

"Alright." the woman said walking down the street.

Maybe I should let him take a few days off, he does so much and Nanako-chan deserves some time with her dad, Adachi thought. "Yeah, I think I'll do that for him."

As he said that Adachi started walking towards the police station. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." Margaret said calmly.

"What is on your mind?" Igor asked calmly.

"This is yet another time our guest will be going through these events, however two of his social links are changing due to our interference. Should we be concerned of the consequences this will bring to his destiny?" Margaret asked.

"Very perceptive of you Margaret, we will have to wait and see what happens." Igor said. "Of course you could always follow in your sister's decision and seek out the answer yourself."

"No, my sister's decision to leave the Velvet Room was rather foolish. I intend to stay and attend to my duties." Margaret said calmly.

"I somehow knew that would be your answer." Igor said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We saved Yukiko dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"Yeah, we did." Dojima said. "Though I wonder what her persona is going to look like."

The moment Dojima said that Shadow Yukiko vanished before transforming into a persona called Konohana Sakuya.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Nanako said.

"Yeah, I guess she is." Dojima said thoughtfully. I only hope that Yukiko can help us figure out what's going on in this game, he thought.

(Shadow Yukiko has been defeated, and Yukiko's persona has awoken. Next chapter the second person will appear on the midnight channel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Adachi hasn't started shoving people into the TV world yet, and he does think of Dojima as a friend. That's why he's thinking about doing something for his partner.)


	15. The second silhouette

"Thank you again for rescuing me." Yukiko said quietly.

"It was no problem, we're just glad you're safe." Chie said with a smile.

"Yeah Chie's right." Yosuke said. "Though do you remember anything about what happened?"

"No, I'm sorry." Yukiko said. "I don't remember anything about what happened."

"Don't worry Yukiko, I'm sure we'll catch that guy." Chie said as a box with two choices appeared.

"What do you think Nanako?" Dojima asked. "Should we keep talking about this or wait until tomorrow?"

"Um… we should wait. Yukiko must not feel good after being in the TV for so long." Nanako said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Dojima said selecting the appropriate option.

"Yeah you're right, Yukiko-chan's been through enough for now. We can talk about all of this once she's gotten her strength back." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Chie said before the screen faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This one is yours Chie." Yukiko said walking up with two cups of noodles.

"Thanks Yukiko." Chie said opening her noodles.

"Alright, now that we're all here we should try to figure out what the culprit is up to." Yosuke said. "First of all we know they're throwing people into the TV."

"That's true, but we still don't have any idea who the culprit is." Chie said.

"Maybe, but we should think about what we do know." Yosuke said. "First of all, what did all the victims have in common?"

"All the victims, weren't they all girls dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, they were." Dojima said selecting that option.

"Exactly." Yosuke said in agreement.

"Oh that pisses me off, what kind of creep targets girl like that?" Chie asked angrily.

"I don't know, but whoever it is we need to keep our eyes on the midnight channel." Yosuke said. "That way we'll be able to help anyone who gets kidnapped, and hopefully stop the culprit."

"Yeah, and I'm helping you out too." Chie said enthusiastically.

"Chie." Yukiko whispered looking down in thought. "Let me help you out too."

"Yukiko?" Chie asked.

"I want to know who did this to me." Yukiko said. "Plus you guys helped save me, if I can do something to help I just have to."

"I had a feeling this would happen, so now Yukiko's part of our team." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, we're getting even stronger. We'll be sure to stop the bad guy." Nanako said.

"I agree, all that's left is to find the one responsible and stop them." Dojima said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In other news, a local biker gang has been harassing the citizens of Inaba. During the interview one of the apparent leaders attacked the camera crew." said a news reporter.

"The hell are you punks looking at?" asked a blonde figure with his face obscured. "This ain't a show, get bent."

"No way, what are the odds he'd end up involved in this?" Dojima asked in surprise.

"Who was that dad?" Nanako asked.

"He was a high school student, his name is Kanji Tatsumi. He's been brought in a few times but he's only been trying to help his mother sleep. Though I have a feeling he'll be on the midnight channel next." Dojima said. "I can only imagine what kind of shadow he'll have."

"That doesn't make any sense though dad, the victims have all been girls so far." Nanako said.

"Yeah, that's true. So there has to be some other connection between the victims." Dojima said calmly. "The only question is what."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's going to rain again tonight, so we should make sure to check the midnight channel." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to prevent the culprit from kidnapping anyone else." Yukiko said hopefully.

"Yeah, this creep won't know what hit him." Chie said enthusiastically. "We'll teach him not to mess with us."

"Right." Yosuke said calmly before the screen faded to black again.

"Dad, who do you think is going to be on the TV?" Nanako asked.

"If I had to guess, it's going to be Kanji Tatsumi. Then again he's not a girl so it wouldn't fit the pattern so far." Dojima said thoughtfully. "We'll just have to wait and see who appears."

"Ok." Nanako said quietly as Junes Dojima walked to his TV and the midnight channel started only to depict a blank silhouette with no defining features. "Huh, who's that dad?"

"I don't know, something tells me we'll have to keep a close eye on the TV the next few nights." Dojima said. I can't be certain, but that looked a little like Kanji Tatsumi. Except if it was him what's the pattern the culprit is following?

Suddenly Dojima's phone started to ring again.

"Is it work dad?" Nanako asked sadly.

"Yeah, give me a second." Dojima said. "Dojima here. He did what? Alright thanks for telling me. Goodbye."

"Are you ok dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, that was just the station letting me know Adachi requested a few days off for me. Looks like I'll be home for a while." Dojima said. "Is that ok with you Nanako?"

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you guys see it last night, who was that?" Chie asked.

"I don't know, but if we didn't recognize who it was maybe the culprit didn't either." Yosuke said. "Well at least I hope so."

"Well we do know one thing, whoever that was is still safe for now." Yukiko said. "So we just need to watch the midnight channel again tonight and we'll be able to tell who it was."

"Yeah, hopefully we can figure out who it is and catch the culprit in the act this time." Yosuke said.

"Whoever it is deserves to be kicked in the face." Chie said angrily.

The moment Chie said that, the four of them nodded in agreement before the screen transitioned to the Dojima residence.

"Looks like we're going to see who appeared on the midnight channel last night." Dojima said. "Hopefully we'll actually be able to tell who it is this time."

(Dojima and Nanako are continuing through the game, and another person has appeared on the midnight channel though their identity has yet to be revealed. Next chapter two characters will be introduced. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	16. Safe for now

"Do you think we'll be able to tell who it is this time dad?" Nanako asked, "

"I don't know, we'll just have to wait and see what happens." Dojima said as Junes Dojima walked over to look at his TV and the same silhouette appeared. "Alright, now I'm positive that was Kanji Tatsumi."

"Really, but you said he didn't make sense." Nanako said in confusion.

"I know, which means the culprit isn't going after girls. The question is what is his pattern?" Dojima asked.

Suddenly Junes Dojima's phone rang.

"Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke asked. "Who was that?"

"Looks like the game agrees with me." Dojima said as a menu popped up before selecting the option saying it was Kanji.

"Yeah I think so too." Yosuke said. "Man that guys one scary dude, he was even yelling at the camera to get bent."

"What does that mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"It means he didn't want to answer any questions or be interviewed." Dojima said.

"Oh yeah, not to mix words or anything but Chie or Yukiko, which ones your type?" Yosuke asked.

"Did he really just ask that?" Dojima asked in shock before a menu popped up. "Well Nanako, who do you think you'd want as a big sister?"

"I don't know, we don't know them yet." Nanako said.

"Yeah, you have a point." Dojima said. "In that case for now the answer is neither."

"Ok." Nanako said while Dojima selected the option.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd say that. After all you saw their bad side right away." Yosuke said. "Anyway, we should talk about this tomorrow."

"He's right, if Kanji is the next victim we should try and catch the culprit in the act." Dojima said calmly as the screen faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That guy last night, it had to be him right?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, Kanji Tatsumi." Yosuke said in agreement.

"It's strange, he wasn't like that when he was younger." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"Wait, you know him Yukiko?" Chie asked in shock.

"His family owns a local textile shop, my mother buys things from them for the inn." Yukiko said calmly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Chie said.

"Well we know one thing for sure, he hasn't been thrown in yet which means we might be able to protect him from the culprit." Yosuke said. "Let's head over there after school."

"Good idea." Yukiko said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you about that." said an older woman

"I see, thank you for your time." said a slender looking boy in a blue outfit.

"I'm sorry I couldn't have been more helpful." the woman said.

"No you've been very helpful, you've given me plenty to think about." the boy said walking out of the shop.

"Oh, hello Yukiko. You look lovely today, even more like your mother." the woman said.

"Thank you, actually we were wondering if we could talk to your son for a few minutes." Yukiko said politely.

"Oh, he hasn't gotten home yet." Kanji's mother said. "You're more than welcome to wait though."

"That's alright, thank you very much." Yukiko said.

"Tell your mother I hope she feels better." Kanji's mother said kindly.

"I will, thank you." Yukiko said before the four of them walked out of the store.

"Hey, that's Kanji right there." Yosuke said. "Quick hide."

"Why are they hiding dad?" Nanako asked.

"They're probably watching to make sure that Kanji isn't going to get kidnapped." Dojima said before the screen shifted to show Junes Dojima, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko hiding in an alley while the boy from earlier was talking with a tall blonde boy.

"School, of course I'm going to school." the blonde boy said.

"I see, well in that case I'll see you after school then." the boy in blue said calmly.

"Sure, that's fine with me." the blonde boy said before the other boy walked away. "Wait so he's a guy, and I'm a guy, but he wants to see me."

"I see, well that's not something I was expecting this game to show." Dojima said calmly.

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'll…" Dojima started to say.

"Huh, what are you punks looking at?" the blonde boy asked suddenly noticing the group.

"Oh crap, run." Yosuke said nervously before the group ran sprinted away from the blonde boy as the screen faded to black again.

"Oh man, my life just flashed before my eyes." Chie said nervously. "We could have died."

"Well at least we know where Kanji-kun will be tomorrow." Yukiko said. "That means we can keep an eye on him."

"Yeah, I agree. He's supposed to meet up with that other guy tomorrow so if we just wait at the school we can follow them without it looking suspicious." Yosuke said.

"Wait though, haven't all the victims been women?" Yukiko asked. "That would mean the culprit is going after Kanji's mother, not Kanji."

"Yeah, I thought of that too, we'll split up into two groups and keep on eye on them both." Yosuke said.

"That makes sense." Chie said. "Oh yeah, I need to head home."

"Yeah, we should do the same." Yosuke said. "See you guys tomorrow."

As Yosuke said that, the screen faded to black again.

"Do you think the bad guy is going to hurt that nice lady dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, hopefully not but we'll have to wait and see what happens." Dojima said. "Still, if I had to guess the culprit is going to kidnap Kanji. He's the one who showed up on the midnight channel."

"Maybe, do you think the bad guy will try to throw them both in the TV?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, if they both get thrown into the TV it would mean there's more than one bad guy. Right now we should hope that neither of them get thrown into the TV." Dojima said.

"I hope so." Nanako said quietly. "Oh yeah, should we tell your friend about the game?"

"My friend, oh you mean Adachi?" Dojima asked. "I don't see why not, I'll call him tomorrow and see if he has time to stop by."

"Ok." Nanako said happily.

(The person on the midnight channel has been revealed to be Kanji Tatsumi, but so far he hasn't been thrown into the TV. Next chapter Dojima will inform Adachi about the game and the three of them will arrive at the second dungeon. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	17. A third player

"Do you see him?" Chie asked as the four persona users were standing next to the gate of the high school.

"Affirmative, the target is in sight." Yosuke said. "Now all we have to do is wait."

Just after Yosuke said that, Kanji walked out of the school and the boy from the previous day walked up to him.

"I trust I didn't keep you waiting too long." the boy said calmly.

"Huh, oh no I just got here myself." Kanji said quickly.

"I see, well then shall we get going?" the boy asked.

"Sure, let's go." Kanji said before the two of them walked away from the school.

"Right, so who's going to keep an eye on them, and who's going to keep an eye on the textile shop?" Chie asked.

"Well, looks like we get to pick. Who do you want to work with Nanako, Chie, Yosuke, or Yukiko?" Dojima asked.

"Um… I don't know." Nanako said. "Who do you think dad?"

"Well we've spent time with Chie and Yosuke already, so it makes sense to spend some time with Yukiko." Dojima said.

"Ok." Nanako as Dojima selected the option.

"Right, in that case I'm with Chie." Yosuke said.

"Hey let's go Yosuke, they're getting away." Chie said before the two of them ran off.

"I suppose that leaves us to keep an eye on the textile shop, so shall we?" Yukiko asked calmly as the screen faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry for the wait, this one's yours." Yukiko said walking up with two drinks. "To be honest I'm kind of nervous that the killer might show up."

"We can protect her, right dad?" Nanako asked.

"Of course we can." Dojima said selecting the option.

"Oh, thanks." Yukiko said as the screen faded to black before changing to show Yosuke and Chie hiding behind a tree as Kanji and the other boy were walking along a path.

"This is so weird, why are they hanging out so much?" Chie asked quietly.

"How should I know, we just need to make sure Kanji doesn't get kidnapped." Yosuke said quietly.

"I know that." Chie said before the two of them stepped out from behind the tree. "I just think it's weird don't you?"

"Well I guess, but that's not important right now." Yosuke said in annoyance.

"Hey, aren't you two of the guys from the other day?" Kanji asked walking up to them. "What are you doing following me around?"

"We weren't following you, it was just a strange coincidence we were going the same way." Yosuke said nervously.

"Strange, are you calling me strange?" Kanji asked angrily.

"Well this is only going to end one way." Dojima said. "Actually, I'll be right back Nanako."

"Ok dad." Nanako said before Dojima walked to the phone.

"Adachi, it's me." Dojima said calmly.

"Dojima-san, is everything alright sir?" Adachi asked.

"Everything's fine, actually Nanako wanted to know if you had time to stop by." Dojima said calmly. "Nothing serious of course I'll explain when you get here."

"Alright, tell Nanako-chan I'll be there soon." Adachi said.

"Right, I'll let her know." Dojima said before hanging up. "So what did I miss?"

"Kanji chased Chie and Yosuke for a while and then they told Junes and Yukiko that the mission failed." Nanako said.

"Well, somehow that doesn't surprise me." Dojima said calmly before the screen faded to black again. "Looks like we need to check the midnight channel again."

"Yeah, I hope they're still safe." Nanako said.

"We'll have to wait and see." Dojima said.

Suddenly Junes Dojima's phone started to ring.

"Hello, I just got off the phone with Kanji-kun's mother. He hasn't gotten home yet." Yukiko said.

"That's not a good sign." Dojima said.

"Do you think he's in trouble?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we're about to fine out." Dojima said as the midnight channel started.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"A visitor?" Nanako asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I gave Adachi a call and asked if he had time to stop by. You asked about that didn't you?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Yeah." Nanako said happily going to open the door.

"You got here pretty fast Adachi." Dojima said calmly.

"Well I was on my way home from the station when you called. So why did you guys want me to stop by?" Adachi asked curiously.

"We're playing a game, and since you're dad's friend I thought you should play with us." Nanako said.

"A game, well I'm not very good at games like that." Adachi said. "Though I guess I could sit with you two."

"Ok." Nanako said happily before looking at the screen.

"I've penetrated the facility." Kanji said on the midnight channel.

"Yeah we're skipping this." Dojima said quickly before skipping through the dialogue. "We can talk about that in a less blunt fashion later alright Nanako?" (1)

"Ok." Nanako said in confusion.

"Dojima-san, was that kid…" Adachi started to ask.

"We'll discuss this later Adachi." Dojima said calmly.

"Dad, we need to rescue him." Nanako said.

"Yeah, you're right." Dojima said.

"What does Nanako-chan mean rescue him?" Adachi asked. "Rescue him from what?"

"The TV world." Nanako said. "Somebody threw him in the TV."

"Just wait, you'll find out soon." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Teddie." Yosuke said walking up to him.

"What the, where in the world are they?" Adachi asked in shock.

"The world inside the TV, where the player saves people from being murdered." Dojima said. "You'll probably understand more once we head to his dungeon."

"Oh I get it, this is some kind of adventure game isn't it?" Adachi said only for Dojima to hit him in the back of the head.

"No, now just be quiet and listen." Dojima said in annoyance.

"Yes sir." Adachi said quietly.

"Oh, its you guys." Teddie said. "Is something wrong?"

"Someone else got thrown in here, can you lead us to where he is?" Yosuke asked.

"I can try, but my nose has been all stuffy recently." Teddie said. "I haven't been able to smell things for a while."

"Give it a try, we need to rescue him." Chie said.

(Adachi has joined the group playing the game, and Teddie is about to try and locate Kanji. Next chapter the second dungeon will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Dojima skipped Kanji's midnight channel because he felt it would be a better idea to explain the implications to Nanako rather than have the game provide it's overly dramatic version.)


	18. Bathhouse Battle part 1

"Ok, I'll try." Teddie said before sniffing the air around him.

"Do you smell anything Teddie?" Yukiko asked politely.

"Oh it's no use, I need to know more about him if I'm going to find this person." Teddie said. "I'm a used up worthless bear."

"No you're not, if you need a clue we'll ask around on our side and find out about him." Yosuke said before the group left the TV world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kanji, oh yes he was spending quite a lot of time with that boy from the other day wasn't he?" Kanji's mom asked. "Where is that young man now, he might know where Kanji ran off too?"

"That's a good point, the only question is where would he be." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Maybe he's at Junes, everybody loves Junes." Nanako said with a smile.

"I don't know Nanako-chan, there are a lot of people who are unhappy with how well Junes is doing." Adachi said only for Dojima to hit him in the head again. "Ow."

"Don't be an idiot, it's obvious that Nanako has a point. We're talking about someone who's barely in high school, it would make the most sense to check there first." Dojima said.

"Right, sorry Dojima-san." Adachi said nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, a boy in a blue hat?" asked a young woman. "I think I saw him earlier but he left already. He might be back tomorrow though."

"Ok, we can rescue him tomorrow right dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, for now we can go and get some rest." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that the boy we're looking for?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, hopefully he knows something about Kanji Tatsumi that can help Teddie find him." Dojima said.

"Can I help you with something?" the boy asked before Junes asked about Kanji. "You want to know what I think about Kanji? Very well, to be honest while I was speaking with him he seemed to have a complex of some sort and so I informed him that he seemed to be an odd person, is that satisfactory?"

"A complex, I'm sorry but I don't think that will help much at all." Adachi said.

"Adachi, this is a game. Obviously if that's what he told us about Kanji it will be enough to find him." Dojima said. "Now then, let's go and rescue him right Nanako?"

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, did you find out more about Kanji?" Teddie asked. "Well tell me."

"I'm telling you, this won't help you find him." Adachi said.

"Huh, a complex. Wait that's it?" Teddie asked. "Well, I guess I can try and sniff really hard."

"Please find him Teddie." Nanako said crossing her fingers.

"Huh, I think I have something come on." Teddie said.

"No way, that's impossible." Adachi said in shock.

"Teddie's really cool, he can find anybody." Nanako said with a smile.

"Well I don't know if he can find anybody, but he definitely can find Kanji." Dojima said as the screen faded to black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Ted, I think your glasses need adjustments, the fog is even worse in here." Yosuke said.

"Yeah, I can barely see where I'm going." Chie said.

"Actually Nanako, I think we should take a break for now, it's getting kind of late." Dojima said. "Tomorrow we'll rescue Kanji and see just what kind of persona he has alright?"

"Ok." Nanako said.

"As for you Adachi, if you feel like stopping by I'm sure Nanako would like that am I right?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, it's fun playing with more people." Nanako said with a smile.

"Well I can't turn down a young lady's request now can I?" Adachi asked. "I'll try and stop by at some point tomorrow."

As he said that, Adachi walked out of the Dojima's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, do you think we're strong enough to rescue him?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out." Dojima said before going through the door.

"Look, there he is." Chie said.

"Kanji!" Yosuke yelled as the group ran up to him.

"**Oh my this is quite the pleasant surprise."** Shadow Kanji said. **"Two strapping young gentleman come to see little old me?"**

"Dad, is that what you were talking about?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, though like I said his Shadow is taking it to the extreme." Dojima said.

"I said shut up already." Kanji yelled at his shadow.

"**Oh please, you know as well as I do that this is what you really want. Please, won't someone accept me?" **Shadow Kanji asked extending his arms to the Investigation Team.

"Hey wait, that's really a bad idea." Yosuke said nervously.

"I said shut up already." Kanji yelled at his shadow. "Stop pretending that you're me damn it."

"**Oh please, you're me and there's no denying it."** Shadow Kanji said.

"No Kanji wait." Yosuke said desperately.

"No way, there's no way that you're me you freak." Kanji said angrily just before a red cloud enveloped Shadow Kanji and knocked him out cold.

"What the, that's not what I was expecting." Dojima said as the smoke cleared to reveal a human statue with a bouquet of roses surrounding Shadow Kanji as two human shaped shadows appeared next to him. "Alright, if I'm right he should be weak to fire."

"There are three of them though dad, what about the other ones?" Nanako said.

"There's only one way to find out." Dojima said as the battle began. "Let's try Agilao."

"It didn't work." Nanako said nervously.

"Yeah, it did damage but he isn't weak to fire. Still there's a chance one of the other two will be." Dojima said. "As for Yosuke, what do you think Nanako should we use Garula or Sukakaja?"

"We need to make sure we don't get hit dad, if we get hit we won't be able to help him." Nanako said.

"Yeah, you're right." Dojima said before having Yosuke use Sukakaja on Junes Dojima.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Oh, do you think he came to play some more dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Dojima said opening the door. "You're just in time Adachi, the battle just started."

(Nanako, and Dojima have reached Shadow Kanji and started the boss fight with him. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	19. Bathhouse Battle part 2

"What is that?" Adachi asked in shock.

"That would be a shadow, the bosses of this particular game." Dojima said. "Alright, let's try Mabufu, if hits all three of them so there's a chance one of them might be weak to ice."

"Ok." Nanako said as Dojima picked Mabufu and Tomoe appeared above Chie.

"Did she just kick a floating card and summon some kind of warrior that controls ice?" Adachi asked in shock.

"Exactly, and she's not the only one who can do that." Dojima asked as Shadow Kanji and one of the other shadows took damage but one of them appeared to heal.

"I don't think they're weak to ice Dojima-san." Adachi said only for Dojima to hit him in the back of the head. "Ow."

"Obviously, the problem is how are we supposed to beat this boss?" Dojima said. "Wait a minute, Nanako doesn't Izanagi have that move to make the boss weaker?"

"Yeah, you're really smart dad." Nanako said.

"Alright, next turn we'll do that and then have everybody else attack." Dojima said before selecting Agilao. "For right now though we should do as much damage as possible to the boss."

"That makes sense Dojima-san." Adachi said just before one of the shadows attacked Yosuke and the other one attacked Chie.

"Oh no, they're in trouble." Nanako said nervously.

"Don't worry Nanako-chan, games like this usually have a trick." Adachi said. "You just need to figure out what it is."

Suddenly Shadow Kanji used an attack that enraged Chie and Yukiko.

"Rage, that doesn't sound good." Dojima said nervously. "Still, we should go with the original plan of lowering his defenses so we can do more damage."

"Dad, we need to make Yosuke and Chie feel better." Nanako said.

"I know, we'll let Yukiko do that." Dojima said. "Ok, Izanagi and Rakunda."

"Do you think we can win dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'm sure your dad will come up with something." Adachi said calmly.

"Well right now the smart thing to do is deal as much damage as possible." Dojima said before having Yosuke attack Shadow Kanji. "Now we'll have Chie attack and then Yukiko can…"

As Dojima was saying that, Chie and Yukiko attacked without him telling them what to do.

"What the, why did they do that dad?" Nanako asked.

"It has to be what rage does, they just attack without thinking." Adachi said. "Now what do you think we should try Dojima-san?"

"I don't know, right now we just have to wait and see what happens." Dojima said before both shadows tried to attack Junes Dojima but missed. "Looks like we got lucky this time."

"Yeah, if those two hit he'd be dead." Adachi said just as Shadow Kanji hit Yukiko nearly killing her. 

"You were saying?" Dojima said in annoyance.

"Dad, we need to help them." Nanako said quickly.

"She's right, do you have anything to help them?" Adachi asked.

"Actually yeah we do." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima use a medical kit. "Ok, the problem is Chie and Yukiko are still angry which means they'll just attack."

"Well at least they're doing damage to the boss, maybe if you keep attacking you'll beat him before he beats you." Adachi suggested.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that might be our best option." Dojima said. "Alright, so in that case Yosuke should use Garula for now."

"It looks like he's taking a lot of damage, maybe rage makes you stronger too." Adachi suggested just before Chie snapped out of her rage.

"Oh, she's calmed down dad." Nanako said.

"Yeah, which means we can try something else." Dojima said having Chie use Tarukaja on herself. "On her next attack we can try and deal more damage."

"You're always thinking Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Do you think we can win dad?" Nanako asked before Yukiko attacked Shadow Kanji again.

"As long as we're smart then yeah." Dojima said calmly.

"Dojima-san, you might want to look at this." Adachi said nervously.

"What is it Adachi?" Dojima asked before noticing Junes Dojima and Yosuke had been poisoned. "Well that might be a problem."

"What should we do now dad?" Nanako asked.

"Now we should make sure his defense is still down and then deal as much damage as possible." Dojima said selecting Rakunda again.

"Maybe we should attack the weaker two first." Adachi suggested. "It might help us beat him."

"No, if I'm right beating Shadow Kanji will beat the others automatically." Dojima said before having Yosuke use Garula.

"It looks like he's nearly beaten Dojima-san." Adachi said. "A little bit more and he'll be defeated."

"Hopefully, it's definitely going to be close." Dojima said while having Chie use Rampage. "Good, it hit him twice."

"Yeah, we'll beat him and rescue Kanji right dad?" Nanako asked happily.

"Well, it depends on what the boss does but it looks like we just might pull off a win." Dojima said. "Though we'll need to level up a lot more before the next boss."

"Ok." Nanako said happily before Dojima selected Agilao.

"Hopefully nothing too bad happens." Adachi said just before one of the shadows hit Chie and the other one hit Junes Dojima and Shadow Kanji attacked Yosuke. "Oh man, looks like your character's are in bad shape Dojima-san."

"Yeah, at this point there's only one thing to try." Dojima said.

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"Attack and hope for the best." Dojima said putting the game on rush mode.

As Dojima did that, Junes Dojima, and Yosuke struck Shadow Kanji before Chie killed him.

"That was close, congratulations Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Yeah, but winning is good for two reasons." Dojima said. "Right Nanako?"

"Yeah, he's going to help us stop the bad guy." Nanako said happily. "Oh, but we aren't allowed to use more than four people. The screen is full."

"I have a feeling I know how they'll handle that Nanako." Dojima said calmly. "Though after this you should get to bed, it's getting late."

"You're right, I'll try to stop by if I can." Adachi said. "Good night you two."

"Yeah, good night Adachi." Dojima said as Adachi left the house.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi managed to defeat Shadow Kanji. Next chapter another person will appear on the midnight channel. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	20. Warning Risette

"Good morning dad." Nanako said with a smile. "Oh, are you going somewhere?"

"No, well not yet. I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight." Dojima said. "What do you think Nanako?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"Alright, in that case I'll call and make some reservations. You can go ahead and start the game Nanako." Dojima said.

"Ok." Nanako said loading up their file.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So are there any other questions?" asked reporter on the TV.

"Yes, what exactly are your plans while leaving your career?" asked a reporter.

"I'm going to help out my grandmother at her Tofu shop back in my hometown." said a tired looking girl.

"Dad, it's Rise-chan." Nanako said excitedly.

"Rise, you mean Rise Kujikawa?" Dojima asked. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Do you think she'll be on the midnight channel dad?" Nanako asked.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Is Rise-chan quitting her job on TV?" the game Nanako asked.

"No, it sounds like she's just taking some time off to rest." the game Dojima said. "Still, she didn't exactly pick the best time to come to Inaba."

"Are you quitting because of any health related issues?" asked a second reporter.

"No, my health is fine." Rise said quietly.

"Then is it a personal reason?" the second reporter asked.

"What?" Rise asked in confusion.

"That's enough questions, this interview is over." said a man before walking off with Rise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dude, can you believe it?" Yosuke said in shock. "Rise Kujikawa is going to be here in Inaba."

"If you ask me her timing couldn't be worse, especially with the culprit still on the loose." Chie said quietly.

"That's true, and if our theory is right she would be a huge target." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

"You're right, we should check the TV tonight." Yosuke said.

"I agree, we'll catch this guy in the act this time." Chie said enthusiastically.

"I don't know, something about this seems almost too easy. We're missing something." Dojima said thoughtfully. "We'll have to wait and see what happens."

"Ok." Nanako said quietly.

"Still, if we're right it might be possible to at least learn who the culprit is." Dojima said. "We'll have to wait and see what happens."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome back." the game Nanako said. "It's raining again."

"Looks like we need to check the midnight channel again, though I have a feeling we both know who's going to show up." Dojima said.

"Do you really think it's going to be Rise-chan?" Nanako asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Dojima said as the cutscene started and a silhouette appeared on the TV. "Well that's definitely her, though she hasn't been thrown into the other world yet."

"That means we can catch the bad guy right dad?" Nanako asked. "Do you know who it is?"

"Not yet, but I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Dojima said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That was her, Rise Kujikawa. She has to be the next victim right?" Chie asked.

"I agree, she fits the pattern we came up with." Yosuke said. "We need to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped."

"In that case we should head to the Marukyu Tofu, she should be living with her grandmother right?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh yeah, she said that in the interview didn't she?" Yosuke asked. "So we need to go and warn her about what's been happening before the culprit gets to her."

"Right, we'll catch this creep no matter what." Chie said enthusiastically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, keep it moving." the game Adachi said as cars kept driving past the tofu shop. "Huh, oh what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, well we came to see Rise. This guy is a huge fan." Kanji said.

"Hey, but yeah I am a fan of Risette. Actually, why are you here Adachi-san?" Yosuke asked.

"Well you guys obviously know that Rise Kujikawa is here in Inaba so I guess I can tell you. Everyone is trying to park in front of the shop to get a look at her, and we don't have enough people to watch the traffic right now." the game Adachi said.

"So in other words they have a detective working the streets instead of looking into whatever the heck's going on." Kanji said. "Don't you have cops to do this stuff?"

"Oh, well like I said we don't have many people." the game Adachi said nervously before walking off.

"Nanako, remind me to talk with Adachi about being frightened of teenagers." Dojima said in annoyance.

"Ok." Nanako said. "Do you think we'll be able to keep Rise-chan safe?"

"I hope so." Dojima said. "Though something tells me we'll have to fight her shadow first."

"Well this was a waste of time, there's nobody in here except for that old lady." Yosuke said.

"Is there something I can do for you gentlemen?" asked an old lady walking up to Junes Dojima, Yosuke, and Kanji.

"Oh, we were just stopping by to pick up some tofu." Kanji said. "Well most of us, Yosuke-sempai over here wanted some Ganmodoki."

"I see, Rise would you mind getting some Ganmodoki for this young man?' asked the old lady.

"Sure thing grandma." Rise said quietly. "How much would you like?"

"Um…" Yosuke said. "I mean, no what am I doing. There's actually something we wanted to talk to you about, did you here the rumor yet?"

"You mean about the midnight channel, yeah, I actually saw it last night." Rise said.

"Really, and you're not scared?" Yosuke said quietly. "They say that announcer was on it before she died."

"Well that wasn't me though, the bust size." Rise said. "Mine aren't that big."

"Oh, well don't let that get you down, I mean you look amazing Rise-chan." Yosuke said quickly.

"Well we just wanted to warn you that you should be careful." Kanji said. "There's something weird going on so just keep your eyes open."

"Thanks, I will." Rise said with a smile. "It's nice to just talk about something other than my career."

"I have a bad feeling she'll be kidnapped soon." Dojima said quietly. "Looks like we're getting another team member soon."

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

(Rise Kujikawa has been warned about the kidnappings, but Dojima still thinks she'll get thrown into the TV world. Next chapter Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi will arrive at the boss of the third dungeon. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	21. The third dungeon

"So let me see if I understand what you're saying Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Rise Kujikawa, the idol, was thrown into the TV this time?"

"Exactly, and we were about to try and rescue her." Dojima said calmly before talking to Teddie and preparing to go to Rise's dungeon.

"Dad, when are you going to tell me what she meant?" Nanako asked.

"I'll tell you later Nanako." Dojima said. "Adachi, I'll explain everything." (1)

"Wait, is this what I think it is?" Adachi asked in shock. "Are you sure Nanako-chan should be playing this?"

"Let's just focus on rescuing Rise Kujikawa, we can worry about that later." Dojima said. "Who do you think we should leave behind this time Nanako?"

"Um… Yosuke." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"That sounds like a plan, let's go." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How many of them are there?" Adachi asked as another battle started.

"I don't know, but right now the important thing is to try and get through the dungeon and get Kujikawa out of this place safely." Dojima said.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Nanako asked while Dojima had Kanji use Mazionga.

"What is it Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"Do you think Teddie is ok?" Nanako asked. "He sounded sad before."

"I think he's alright, Teddie's definitely strong." Dojima said. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have gotten this far."

"I don't know Dojima-san, she has a point he did sound a little defeated." Adachi said. "Maybe there is something wrong with him."

Wait a minute, is that what's going to happen, Dojima thought before Chie destroyed the last shadow.

"Dad, the stairs have to be in there." Nanako said as the team ran up to a door.

"I agree, but how many floors are in this dungeon?" Dojima asked.

"I don't know Dojima-san." Adachi said before getting hit in the back of the head. "Ow."

"I know that idiot, it was a rhetorical question." Dojima said in annoyance.

"Maybe they keep getting longer dad." Nanako said. "Wasn't the place we saved Kanji bigger than the one we saved Yukiko?"

"That's a good point, which means this dungeon should be around 15 floors if they keep getting bigger." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Well in that case should you really be using up all your strength this early Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Dojima said calmly. "We'll need to save our strength for the battle with the boss."

"Yeah." Nanako said. "We need to save Rise-chan."

"Don't worry, we'll rescue her." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, I'm really worried about Teddie, he's acting funny." Nanako said.

"She has a point, he does sound a little depressed about something." Adachi said. "Maybe he's afraid that the boss will be too strong."

"I doubt it, besides even if the boss was powerful it should use wind attacks and we're immune to wind with our new persona." Dojima said calmly.

"Assuming the boss even uses wind, for all we know the boss could use fire this time." Adachi said.

"I doubt it, the bosses have been going in a pattern so far, Kanji's shadow used electricity which is the fourth element so if the pattern repeats itself next should be wind." Dojima said.

"I don't know maybe the boss will use light." Adachi suggested.

"I somehow doubt that." Dojima said.

"Dad, behind you." Nanako said suddenly.

"What?" Dojima asked as a shadow attacked him from behind. "Great, that's the last thing we need."

"It's only one Dojima-san. We can defeat it easily." Adachi said before the shadow got a critical hit on Chie and Kanji.

"Adachi, you need to learn not to say things like that." Dojima said in annoyance.

"I didn't expect that to happen." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Dad should we use the medicine?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, once we beat this shadow we should consider healing up." Dojima said calmly. "The game is definitely getting harder though."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dojima-san, can I talk to you for a minute?" Adachi asked.

"What is it Adachi?" Dojima asked.

"Actually, I meant could we talk while Nanako tried to get a bit farther in the game." Adachi said nervously.

"Adachi, if you're talking about that, I already told Nanako I'd explain everything later." Dojima said.

"Well it's just she would be so crushed if she saw Rise Kujikawa…" Adachi started to say only for Dojima to hit him in the head.

"I already explained that the Shadows are taking their hidden feeling to the extreme. She knows that Rise isn't really like that." Dojima said.

"Oh, well what if she asks what her shadow is doing?" Adachi asked quietly.

"If that happens I'll take care of it when it does." Dojima said. "Though hopefully the game will make it a little easier."

"Dad, Teddie said Rise-chan is on the next floor." Nanako said suddenly.

"The next floor, looks like it's almost time for the next boss." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, the Rise boss." Adachi said hesitantly. "That should be interesting."

"Do you want to play for a while?" Nanako asked. "You've just been watching."

"Huh, oh I'm alright just watching. Thanks though Nanako-chan." Adachi said with a grin.

"Ok." Nanako said.

"Nanako, why don't we have Yukiko heal everyone up before fighting the boss." Dojima suggested.

"Oh yeah, she can make people feel better." Nanako said pausing the game and having Yukiko use Media.

"Watch, the stairs are going to be behind the last door we check on this floor." Adachi said just as Nanako opened a door to reveal the stairs.

"You were saying Adachi?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Ok, I stand corrected." Adachi said. "So now all that's left is beating Rise's Shadow right?"

"Yeah, and then she'll get a persona and help us figure out who the bad guy is." Nanako said happily.

"Yeah, I agree Nanako." Dojima said calmly. I only hope I'm wrong about what's going on with him, otherwise we might not be able to rescue anyone, he thought nervously.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi are about to confront Shadow Rise. Next chapter the boss battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Dojima knows with everything the game has demonstrated so far, Shadow Kanji and Shadow Rise in particular, that he'll have to explain quite a few things to Nanako. He just isn't going to explain them while Adachi is with them, and since Nanako wants to play with him he's explaining things when they aren't playing.)


	22. Shadow Rise

"Look, it's her." Chie said.

"Yeah, and that's her shadow." Yosuke said as the persona users ran up to her. "Rise-chan."

"**Oh my, have you all come to see everything about me?"** Shadow Rise asked. **"Well just wait a little longer, the show is about to start."**

"No stop it, please stop." Rise said holding her head.

"**What a joke, she's asking me to stop. Like that's even close to what you're really thinking you little skank." **Shadow Rise said coldly. **"We both know this is exactly who you are, not Risette some fake celebrity who doesn't even exist."**

"Dad, what does she mean?" Nanako asked. "Rise-chan is Rise-chan right?"

"Well it isn't that simple, she's an idol which means other people tell her how to act." Dojima said. "Risette is the person on TV but technically nobody named Risette is real. It's just Rise, do you get it?"

"I think so." Nanako said. "So Rise-chan isn't Risette?"

"Let me try Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Think of it like this Nanako-chan, Risette is a character on TV that's like Rise-chan but there's more to Rise-chan than you see on TV."

"Ok." Nanako said in confusion.

"Maybe the game will explain it." Dojima suggested. "Plus we need to save her right Nanako?"

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

"Please stop it." Rise said shaking her head.

"This is bad, at this rate she'll reject her shadow." Yosuke said nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll take down the shadow no problem." Chie said confidently.

"**Patience, the show's going to start any minute now."** Shadow Rise said excitedly.

"No, stop it." Rise said. "You, you're not me."

"**Oh wow, here it comes."** Shadow Rise said as a red cloud appeared around her before Rise fell unconscious.

"This is it, let's take down the boss and save Rise." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah." Nanako said before Shadow Rise appeared to be a rainbow colored humanoid figure with a satellite dish for a face.

"**I am a shadow, the true self. What you're trying to rush the stage, then I'll have to give you some extra special extra intense service."** Shadow Rise said.

"What do you think Nanako, should we go with the usual strategy?" Dojima asked.

"Ok." Nanako said. "Oh, which one was it again dad?"

"Masukakaja." Dojima said calmly.

"Dojima-san, I might not know as much as you two about this game but isn't it a good idea to make ourselves stronger first?" Adachi asked.

"We'll get to that Adachi." Dojima said. "Now then, as for Chie let's try her new Black Spot."

"Ok." Nanako said.

"Persona." Chie said before her persona appeared and struck Shadow Rise.

"That didn't do much Dojima-san." Adachi said nervously.

"I know that." Dojima said in annoyance. "Ok, now what should Yukiko do?"

"Nobody's hurt, um she should protect herself." Nanako said.

"In that case Yukiko can guard and as for Kanji, Matarukaja." Dojima said calmly.

"Oh, I get it Dojima-san." Adachi said "Good idea."

Suddenly Shadow Rise used a fire attack and hit everyone knocking Chie off her feet.

"Oh no, she's hurt." Nanako said nervously.

"Don't worry, Yukiko can heal her." Dojima said before Shadow Rise hit Kanji.

"Alright, now you can do a lot of damage to that boss Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Right, ok let's see which persona should Junes Dojima use now?" Dojima said. "Alright let's try this one, Pyro Jack."

"What are you doing Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "He's weaker than the other ones."

"Maybe, but he does have this." Dojima said selecting Agidyne.

"We're going to win right dad?" Nanako asked with a smile.

"We'll win as long as the boss doesn't have any unexpected surprises." Dojima said.

"You should never say that Dojima-san, it never ends well." Adachi said nervously.

"We'll be fine Adachi." Dojima said. "Now then, let's have Chie use Black Spot again."

"We need to make Chie feel better dad, she's hurt." Nanako said.

"Yeah, I know." Dojima said. "Now's as good a time as any to use Mediarama."

"Good idea, if this keeps up we'll win in no time." Adachi said confidently.

I have a bad feeling things won't be as simple as we think, Dojima thought nervously.

"Do you think we should attack dad?" Nanako asked.

"No, something tells me we need to defend." Dojima said. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Is it your detective's intuition?" Adachi asked.

"Something like that." Dojima said. I only hope I'm wrong, he thought.

"**That's it, you clearly have no understanding of how these things work. No touching allowed."** Shadow Rise said before scanning Junes Dojima, Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji.

"What did that do dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but it didn't do any damage so we should be safe for now." Dojima said selecting Agidyne again only for the game to say that it missed.

"Maybe it was just bad luck." Adachi suggested.

"No, it isn't bad luck. She knows exactly what we'll try, that's what it meant when she scanned us." Dojima said. "We can't win."

"We have to dad, otherwise Rise-chan will get killed." Nanako said nervously.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do. All of our attacks will miss." Dojima said. "All we can hope for is that the game planned this, otherwise we'll have to get stronger and beat her before this happens."

"So are we just supposed to block everything until some kind of miracle happens?" Adachi asked.

"Right now there isn't anything else we can do." Dojima said. "Maybe we can wait for it to wear off like the other techniques."

"I hope so Dojima-san." Adachi said while Dojima had Chie, Yukiko, and Kanji guard.

"It's not fair, we came all this way to save Rise-chan and the game isn't letting us." Nanako said. "We need to do something."

"I know, but until that move wears off we just need to wait." Dojima said before the screen faded to white and the battle ended. "Oh, now I get it."

"What happened dad?" Nanako asked.

"That wasn't the boss battle, the real boss hasn't shown up yet." Dojima said. "I have a feeling I know who the boss is going to be."

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi have managed to get through Shadow Rise's battle, but the boss fight isn't over yet. Next chapter the real boss of the third dungeon will appear and the battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	23. A second shadow

"Oh man, now what?" Chie asked. "Nothing we try is working on this thing."

"**Are you done? In that case it's my turn to attack."** Shadow Rise said before the screen flashed white before revealing the investigation team had been injured.

"Wow, did we mess up or something Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "I mean games aren't supposed to just kill the characters without giving you some way to avoid it right?"

"Just watch." Dojima said calmly.

"Oh man, I don't think we can take another one of those." Kanji said weakly.

"Sensei, what should I do?" Teddie said nervously.

"Teddie needs to help them dad, he's the only one who isn't hurt." Nanako said.

"I agree." Dojima said picking the option.

"But, what can I do to help?" Teddie asked. "Am I going to be all alone again?"

The moment Teddie said that, Shadow Rise scanned the investigation team a second time.

"Oh man, hopefully that bear has some kind of secret weapon hidden somewhere otherwise things are going to be bad." Adachi said.

"He has to help them." Nanako said.

"No, I'm not going to let that happen." Teddie said before a golden glow surrounded him and he ran in front of the investigation team.

"Teddie, what are you doing?" Yosuke asked.

"Get out of here, it's too dangerous." Kanji said.

"I don't know, my body just started moving by itself." Teddie said.

"**What the, that thing has way too much power."** Shadow Rise said nervously.

"He's scaring that thing, you really can't take this game seriously." Adachi said before Dojima hit him in the head. "Ow."

"You're a detective and you haven't figured it out yet, when are you going to stop acting like a rookie?" Dojima asked in annoyance.

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked before the screen flashed and revealed Shadow Rise had turned back into her previous appearance.

"Wow, that was awesome." Kanji said before turning to Teddie. "Teddie."

"Dude, what happened to you?" Yosuke asked.

"What do you mean?" Teddie asked before looking at himself. "Huh, no my fur is destroyed."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it can grow back." Kanji said.

"Hey what about Rise-chan?" Chie asked before the investigation team ran up to her. "Are you alright?"

"I think so, and I'm sorry about everything you went through." Rise said quietly.

"It wasn't Rise-chan's fault dad. The other Rise did everything." Nanako said.

"No, remember that is Rise. It's her shadow, so in a way she did do this even though normally she wouldn't." Dojima said.

"I guess so." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Hey, it's no big deal. The important thing is that you're ok." Yosuke said while Chie helped Rise to her feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rise asked as her shadow got up. "I think I get what you were trying to say, there isn't a real me. That's what you were trying to explain to me isn't it?"

As Rise said that, her shadow nodded in agreement before a blue light enveloped it.

"Himiko, interesting." Dojima said. "Still, I have a bad feeling about this."

"What are you talking about Dojima-san?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"No real me?" Teddie asked. "There's no real me?"

"Huh, what's gotten into you?" Yosuke asked.

"No, get away from him." Rise said urgently as a second Teddie appeared behind Teddie.

"Dad is that Teddie's shadow?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I had a feeling this would happen." Dojima said. "Still, after that last battle I'm not sure if we'll be able to beat this one."

"**That which you seek is unobtainable, how is that you fail to realize that?" **Shadow Teddie asked coldly.

"What do you mean?" Teddie asked.

"**You seek to learn that which you truly are, but the answer is that all you are is…" **Shadow Teddie started to say.

"Shut up, I don't need any help." Teddie yelled at his shadow. "I know there's an answer and I'm going to find it."

"**What you seek is unobtainable." **Shadow Teddie said before turning to the rest of the investigation team. **"Why do you try so hard to seek that which simply does not exist? There is no truth to find."**

"Does he honestly expect a detective to believe that?" Dojima asked. "Finding out what's true is my job."

"Yeah." Nanako said in agreement. "Oh, dad is this why Teddie was acting funny?"

"I think so, the real boss is his shadow." Dojima said. "Though to answer his question the truth has to exist and we're going to find it."

"I don't know Dojima-san, if what you said about this game is true you really aren't getting any closer than you were at the start." Adachi said before Dojima hit him in the head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Don't be an idiot Adachi, every time we rescue someone we get stronger which means whoever is behind all of this is going to get desperate. That's when they'll slip up and we can catch them." Dojima said.

"Dad, do you think Rise-chan can find the bad guy?" Nanako asked.

"Why?" Dojima asked.

"Her shadow could tell what we were going to do, so maybe she can tell what the bad guy is going to do too." Nanako said.

"Maybe, we'll have to see." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"**You still fail to realize what's going on, then allow me to give you the truth that you claim to seek so desperately. You will all die here."** Shadow Teddie said coldly.

"I can help." Rise said suddenly.

"No way, you're in no shape to fight him." Chie said.

"I know, but I should be able to take that bear's place." Rise said. "It's my turn to save you all."

"Alright, let's make sure we take this guy down." Kanji said as Himiko appeared behind Rise and placed a crown over her eyes and the battle began.

"That's good, our strength is back." Dojima said. "Now we just need to beat this boss and Teddie will get his persona."

"Yeah, I bet it'll be really cool." Nanako said with a smile.

(Shadow Rise has been defeated, but the battle with Shadow Teddie has begun. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	24. Teddie's inner demons part 1

"**Why bother resisting, all that awaits you is death."** Shadow Teddie said coldly.

"Death, I hate to disagree with him but I don't plan on losing." Dojima said. "The question is, what would do the most damage?"

"Doesn't ice do the most damage Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "That's probably what you need to use on the boss."

"Maybe, in that case we need to switch to a persona with ice." Dojima said.

"Dad, we should try the snowman." Nanako said. "The one with the blue hat."

"Yeah, I'm thinking the same thing." Dojima said while having the protagonist switch to Jack Frost. "Now then, let's see how much this does."

The moment Dojima chose the attack, the shadow healed just under one hundred hp.

"Oh, well that complicates things." Adachi said nervously.

"Yeah, but at least we learned that now instead of halfway through the battle." Dojima said. "Ice isn't going to work which means our next best bet is to try fire."

"No it isn't dad." Nanako said. "Remember, when the bad guys get healed by something they attack us with it."

"Now that you mention it that's a good point, in that case Chie and Kanji should attack while Yukiko defends herself." Dojima said while having Chie attack Shadow Teddie.

"Maybe Kanji can hurt him dad." Nanako suggested.

"I doubt it Nanako-chan, I mean why would…" Adachi started to say before Dojima had Kanji use Zionga.

"Not the best damage, but it's definitely something." Dojima said. "Now Yukiko blocks and we see what happens."

The moment Yukiko guarded, Shadow Teddie raised both its arms as a blue glow surrounded him.

"That could be a problem." Dojima said.

"I don't know, at least he didn't attack us." Adachi said.

"No, because he's planning a stronger attack next." Dojima said.

"Dad, didn't we have one that isn't hurt by ice?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, you're right." Dojima said before switching to Sarasvati and having Junes Dojima attack Shadow Teddie.

"So now what, we just wait and see what happens?" Adachi asked.

"Not exactly, Chie should strengthen Junes Dojima, and Kanji can strengthen himself." Dojima said. "Then Yukiko can protect herself from being hit."

As Dojima selected the option to have Yukiko guard, Shadow Teddie growled as four pillars of ice hit the four characters and did a large amount of damage to everyone except Junes Dojima.

"That was close, if you didn't block Yukiko would have died in one hit." Adachi said.

"Yeah, which means we'll need to heal this turn." Dojima said.

"Yeah, you need to make people feel better when they're hurt." Nanako said while Dojima had Junes Dojima attack Shadow Teddie.

"**Why do you struggle, there is no truth to find. Just accept your deaths with dignity."** Shadow Teddie said before reaching down and pulling an orb of energy out of the ground and holding it above his head.

"Oh man, that looks bad." Adachi said nervously.

"Obviously." Dojima said. "Still, Ultra Charge probably means he's preparing for something later."

"Be careful, it's gathering energy for something." Rise said.

"Dad, we need to protect everybody." Nanako said.

"I know, but why would Rise say he's gathering energy and not warn us about it yet?" Dojima asked. "Something tells me there's more to this than we know."

"Then what do you suggest Dojima-san. That's going to really be painful if it hits you." Adachi said.

"I have an idea, but if it doesn't work we'll have to try again next time." Dojima said. "Junes Dojima, Chie, and Kanji can attack while Yukiko heals us."

"Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully before the game said that Shadow Teddie was gathering energy.

"Look out, it's going to attack." Rise said urgently.

"Dad, we need to protect ourselves so we don't get hurt." Nanako said.

"I agree, but now we know that whenever he uses that attack we can take one turn to deal damage and then guard on the next one." Dojima said while having the four persona users guard.

"That should help you take less damage Dojima-san." Adachi said as Shadow Teddie used a move called Nihil Hand but did no damage to anyone. "Oh, that's even better."

"Dad, I have an idea." Nanako said. "Make him weaker."

"Make him weaker, what are you talking about?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"She means Izanagi, and Rakunda to decrease his defenses." Dojima said switching to Izanagi. "Plus since he isn't weak to ice we won't take too much damage if he attacks."

"That's a good idea, nice thinking Nanako-chan." Adachi said while Chie and Kanji attacked Shadow Teddie.

"Let's see how much fire does." Dojima said. "If we're lucky it can deal around 100 points of damage."

"Well, I guess it's worth a try." Adachi said as Yukiko's attack dealt 120 points of damage. "Wow, that was really useful."

"Yeah, lowering the bosses defense was definitely helpful." Dojima said. "Still, there's no way of knowing what the boss will try next."

"Yeah, you have a point." Adachi said as the boss used Marakunda. "That doesn't look good."

"Dad, we need to be careful." Nanako said nervously.

"Yeah, I agree." Dojima said switching to Sarasvati and then using a value medicine. "Chie should probably try Rampage to get some damage but Kanji and Yukiko need to guard."

"I don't know Dojima-san, the boss still has a lot of health. I don't know if you'll be able to beat it this time." Adachi said.

"We haven't lost yet, though after this we should stop for tonight ok Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"Ok." Nanako said. "Dad, do you think we'll win before he gets here?"

"I don't know, it really depends on how much longer the game is. He'll be here in two more weeks." Dojima said.

"What are you talking about Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "Who's going to be here in two weeks?"

"I told you already Adachi, my nephew is going to be living with me and Nanako for a year." Dojima said. "That's why I asked you to look into that group of thieves so we could deal with them before he gets here."

"Oh yeah, that's right." Adachi said.

"Well anyway, I have a feeling this battle is far from over." Dojima said calmly.

(The battle with Shadow Teddie has begun. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	25. Teddie's inner demons part 2

"Dad, do you think Teddie is going to be really strong?" Nanako asked.

"Well, his shadow is definitely powerful so he might be strong" Dojima said. "Though right now we need to worry about taking the boss down."

"Ok." Nanako said.

"Right, now let's try Rampage." Dojima said selecting the option before Chie hit Shadow Teddie twice. "That's a relief, alright now Kanji and Yukiko need to block."

"Dojima-san, I just had a thought, do you think we can lower his defense like he lowered ours?" Adachi asked.

"No, none of our current personas can lower his defenses." Dojima said before Shadow Teddie slammed his paw to the ground and hit the four persona users knocking Chie off her feet.

"That's not good." Adachi said nervously as Shadow Teddie's paws began glowing and he hit Junes Dojima before sinking into the ground and holding up a second orb of energy.

"That again, that's the last thing we need." Dojima said as the game said Junes Dojima was dizzy and skipped his turn. "This game is definitely getting tougher though."

"Maybe, but can't we attack him while he's gathering strength?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, Kanji and Chie can attack but Yukiko needs to heal us just in case." Dojima said before Kanji got a critical hit. "That helps, but he still has two thirds of his health, this battle is far from over."

As he said that, Dojima had Chie use Rampage and Yukiko used Media to heal the four persona users.

"Dojima-san, what if we tried to attack while he charges the attack, it might do more damage." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"We can't take the risk this time, but it's worth a try if he does this again." Dojima said while Shadow Teddie continued gathering energy. "This time we need to have everyone guard."

"Yeah, that way they won't get hurt." Nanako said.

"Exactly." Dojima said. Still, this is going to take longer than I thought.

As Dojima thought that, Shadow Teddie swiped his paw across the four persona users only to deal no damage to any of them.

"That's good, nobody was hurt so now we can stop the bad guy and save Teddie." Nanako said.

"Well, it's worth a try." Dojima said. "Let's see how much our normal attacks do."

"Are you sure that's the best idea, wouldn't the other attacks do more damage?" Adachi asked while the four persona users attacked Shadow Teddie.

"**Why do you waste your strength seeking that which simply does not exist?" **Shadow Teddie asked. **"There is no such thing as truth."**

With those words Shadow Teddie used a move called Power Charge.

"Something tells me that's not a good thing." Dojima said. "Still the boss has half health at this point which means we have a good chance of beating him."

"I hope you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said nervously. "I have a bad feeling the boss is going to beat us."

"We do have one other option, Junes Dojima does the least damage and we still have a few value medicines." Dojima said. "Let's just try and do as much damage as possible and heal when we have too."

"Ok, but we need to make sure nobody falls down ok?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I'll make sure they stay healthy." Dojima said as he continued the boss fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That took a long time, Nanako-chan should go to bed shouldn't she?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, it's a good thing tomorrow's Sunday." Dojima said.

"No, we have to make sure Teddie's ok." Nanako said.

"I'm sure he's ok, after all your dad wouldn't let anything happen to him would he?" Adachi asked.

"No, don't worry Nanako. I'm sure he's ok and tomorrow we can see how strong he is deal?"

"Ok." Nanako said before going upstairs.

"Actually, before you go I have a favor to ask you Adachi." Dojima said.

"Huh, what is it Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"There's something I absolutely have to do for the next few days so I was wondering if you could help Nanako with the game for a while. Something tells me there's more to it than we know and with my nephew showing up in two weeks we need to beat it before then." Dojima said.

"I guess I could stop by Dojima-san." Adachi said thoughtfully. "Though if you don't mind, what do you have to do?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Adachi." Dojima said.

"Wait, do you mean they found out something about that?" Adachi asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

"I wish I was, but all I know is that there's a lead and I'm not going to let it slip through my fingers." Dojima said. "There's no way I'm going to let that happen."

"I understand Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Should we tell her though?"

"Not yet, I don't want to get her hopes up unless I'm sure." Dojima said.

"I understand Dojima-san." Adachi said calmly. "You can count on me."

"Thanks." Dojima said calmly. "Good night."

"Good night Dojima-san, and don't worry about Nanako-chan. I'll stay with her while you work on finding out about that." Adachi said before walking out of the house.

He might not be the best detective, but I can rely on him, Dojima thought. "I swear, I'll find out what happened that day."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is quite interesting, this small change has had profound effects on the destiny of our guest even before his arrival." Igor said with a small chuckle. "Perhaps this cycle shall be the last one."

"That would certainly be an interesting development, only time will tell." Margaret said. "I am curious though master, what do you suppose made them decide to keep your gift this time?"

"Perhaps the bonds our guest formed with them allowed them to change their destiny. He truly is quite the remarkable guest." Igor said.

"I wonder how much this will change the coming year. I must admit it piques even my interest." Margaret said calmly.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi managed to take down Shadow Teddie. Next chapter Nanako and Adachi will see another person appear on the midnight channel while Dojima looks into something else. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	26. The culprit is

"Huh, where are you going dad?" Nanako asked.

"Oh, they needed my help at the station." Dojima said. "I can't play today, but I'll bring my phone so if anything happens just call and I promise I'll answer ok?"

"You always say that but you never call." Nanako said sadly.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem this time Nanako-chan, after all you'll be calling him." Adachi said. "I'm sure if you call he'll definitely talk to you."

"Ok." Nanako said. "You promise dad?"

"Of course, if you call I'll make sure to answer." Dojima said with a smile before walking out of the house.

"Ok, Nanako-chan, where were we?" Adachi asked.

"The game version of you said the bad guy got away, so we need to look at the TV to make sure nobody is in danger." Nanako said.

"Alright, well you're the boss Nanako-chan." Adachi said handing her the controller.

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, Dojima-san I'm glad you're here." said an officer.

"I had to come, are you absolutely sure it's that?" Dojima asked.

"Well no, but we did find something you might want to see." the officer said handing Dojima a folder. "Turns out there were quite a few incidents that year, which means one of them might be the one you've been looking for."

"It has to be, and thanks for getting this for me." Dojima said. "I need to know what happened that day."

"You'll figure it out, you're the best detective in Inaba." the officer said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well Nanako-chan, who do you think's going to show up?" Adachi asked while Junes Dojima checked to make sure it was raining and walked to watch his TV.

"I don't know, who would be a bad guy?" Nanako asked.

The moment Nanako said that, Junes Dojima's TV started to glow before depicting an arena with a boy in an orange shirt standing in the center of it.

"Those idiots thought they could catch me, well here I am. Come and get me if you can. I'm right here." the boy said before the screen faded again.

"Well that's convenient, the culprit just told us who he is and now we know where he is." Adachi said. "The only question is who was that? Do you know Nanako-chan?"

"Um… Yeah, I need to tell dad." Nanako said before picking up the phone. "Hello, dad?"

"Nanako, is everything alright?" Dojima asked.

"We figured out who the bad guy is." Nanako said. "It was the creepy guy from the beginning of the game." (1)

"Creepy guy, what are you talking about Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"When we started playing, and Junes Dojima met Chie and Yukiko remember?" Nanako asked. "That weird man who ran away."

"Now that you mention that does sounds familiar, but why would he want to do that?" Dojima asked before pausing. "Actually, someone needs my help for a bit, I'll be home as soon as possible ok?"

"But dad, we need to catch the bad guy together." Nanako said.

"I'll do my best to get home, and like I said if anything happens just call me ok?" Dojima asked.

"Ok." Nanako said before hanging up.

"Don't worry Nanako-chan, I might not be as good as your dad when it comes to detective's intuition, but if this is a game that's supposed to last the entire year there's still time for some kind of surprise ending." Adachi said. "I have a feeling that the guy we just saw is only working for the bad guy and there's someone else behind the scenes."

"Will we be able to catch the bad guy?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I'm sure we will, after all you've got me and Dojima-san helping out." Adachi said.

"Yeah, thanks." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is everything alright at home Dojima-san?" asked an officer.

"Everything's fine." Dojima said looking at another report. "I need to find out what happened to her."

"I'm sure you'll find something Dojima-san." the officer said.

"Hopefully, wait why aren't these three complete reports?" Dojima asked.

"Well we didn't get all the information on those incidents, that's everything we have." the officer said.

Great, for all I know one of these could be the incident I'm looking for, Dojima thought in annoyance.

"We can try and find more information and if anything else comes to light we'll let you know Dojima-san." the officer said.

"Right, thanks." Dojima said before pulling another report out of the pile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey did you guys see it last night?" Chie asked. "Who was that?"

"I don't know, what do you think?" Yosuke asked turning to Junes Dojima.

"He has to be the bad guy, but you said he wasn't." Nanako said. "I'm confused."

"Well I don't think he's a victim, he acted like the culprit and right now we don't have any other ideas." Adachi said.

"Hmm… Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully while selecting the option.

"Yeah, I think so too. I mean he was talking about people not being able to catch him right?" Yosuke asked. "He has to be the culprit."

"If that's true, then what are we waiting for?" Kanji asked. "Let's go find that creep and take him down."

"We can't yet, unless you know who that was." Rise said. "I'm going to need someway to get a feel for him when we're in there."

"Right, in that case let's go and see if anybody knows anything about him." Chie said. "We're going to find this creep and take him down."

"Right." Kanji said before the screen faded to black.

"What do you think Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked. "Where should we start looking for information?"

"Can we look near the river?" Nanako asked.

"Sure thing, maybe someone there knows who he is." Adachi said. "Plus even if they don't we might get an idea of where else to look."

"Ok." Nanako said.

(Nanako and Adachi have seen the culprit on the midnight channel, but now need to gather information on who he is. Next chapter they will arrive at the next dungeon. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (If Nanako could remember the gas station attendant from the beginning of the game then it's reasonable to assume she would remember Mitsuo as well.)


	27. Mitsuo Kubo

"Oh, maybe Kanji figured something out." Nanako said before walking over to talk to him.

"I have my doubts about that, but I guess it's as good a place as any to start." Adachi said.

"Huh, a clue to the criminal investigation?" Kanji asked. "Well why don't you just ask your uncle, he's a cop right?"

"Asking Dojima-san, he's definitely not going to tell us anything." Adachi said.

"Dad has to tell us, we need to catch the bad guy." Nanako said.

"I just don't think he'll say anything about it." Adachi said. "Besides, where would he even be right now, the game doesn't let you explore Junes."

"Oh yeah, what do you think?" Nanako asked.

"Huh, well I guess we could check the shopping district. If he isn't there he's probably at home. Well the game version of him anyway." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok." Nanako said before leaving the riverbank and going to the shopping district. "Wow, you're really smart."

"Well I wouldn't say that, I just know Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Well I guess we can ask him something. Though I don't think he'll tell us anything."

"He has to, we can't catch the bad guy if he doesn't." Nanako said.

"A clue to the criminal investigation?" the game Dojima asked. "Of course not now just drop it. Where did Adachi run off to now?"

"Oh, he didn't tell us anything." Nanako said sadly.

"Actually he did, if we're supposed to be able to win then you need to find me next. Which probably means I'm at Junes, oh don't tell your dad about that ok?" Adachi asked.

"Ok." Nanako said in confusion before going back to Junes. "Huh, you aren't there."

"That's weird, I don't know what to say." Adachi said.

"Oh yeah, maybe you'll be there tomorrow." Nanako said. "It took two days to find Rise-chan."

"I guess it's worth a try." Adachi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What am I missing, there has to be an answer somewhere in here." Dojima said in frustration.

"Detective Dojima, maybe you should take a break. You've been staring at those reports for hours, you should probably rest your eyes for a while." said a police officer.

"You might be right, alright I'll take a break but keep those on my desk. I want to take another look at them." Dojima said.

"No problem." the officer said while Dojima walked out of his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, looks like you were right Nanako-chan." Adachi said. "So now we ask my game counterpart if he knows anything is that the plan?"

"Yeah, won't dad be surprised when we catch the bad guy." Nanako said excitedly.

"Oh it's you guys, what are you doing here?" the game version of Adachi asked.

"Um, we should tell dad that you were there right?" Nanako asked.

"I would say no, but that's probably the only way to progress in the game." Adachi said. "So yeah go ahead."

"Ok." Nanako said.

"Huh, tell Dojima-san?" the game version of Adachi asked. "There's no need to do that. What, a clue to the criminal investigation? If you promise to keep the fact you saw me a secret ok? Apparently the killer was working at one of the shops in the shopping district."

"One of the shops, well I guess all we can do is go and check each one." Adachi said.

"Ok." Nanako said while going to the shopping district. "Do you think we can catch the bad guy before dad gets home?"

"Well I don't know it depends on the dungeon." Adachi said. "If it isn't too long then we might be able to catch the bad guy."

"Yeah, we'll catch the bad guy and tell dad all about it." Nanako said while having Junes Dojima go to the different shops.

"Huh, oh yeah he worked here, but only for a little while." said the woman at Souzai Daigaku. "I think one of his schoolmates worked here too, I remember he had gold hair if that helps at all."

"Gold hair, so now we're looking for a high school student. So does that mean we need to take another day before he'll show up?" Adachi asked.

"I think so." Nanako said. "Why is it so hard to find the bad guy?"

"I don't know, but I think we might be able to find him next tomorrow right?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This doesn't make any sense, there has to be something." Dojima said. "Wait a second, that might be the key."

"What did you see?" asked a police officer.

"With one exception, all of the reports that weren't finished had one thing in common. The type of car involved in the incident." Dojima said. "That gives me a place to look."

"I hope so, you've been looking into this for quite some time." the officer said. "With any luck you'll find out what happened."

"I have to find out what happened." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is that him?" Nanako asked.

"I think so, he's the only person we've seen so far with hair that looks even slightly gold." Adachi said.

"Ok, then lets talk to him." Nanako said.

"Is there something I can do to help you?" the boy asked. "Oh let me guess you're asking about him aren't you? Well you're in luck take a look at this."

The moment the boy said that he handed Junes Dojima a yearbook photograph with the name Mitsuo Kubo written under it.

"That's it, that has to be the guy we're after." Adachi said. "All that's left is to catch him."

"Yeah, dad will be so surprised." Nanako said excitedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is an interesting dungeon." Adachi said. "I don't think I've ever seen anything like this."

"Maybe it looks like that because the bad guy is inside." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"You're probably right Nanako-chan, well let's beat the bad guy and show your dad that we did it." Adachi said.

"Yeah." Nanako said excitedly before going into the dungeon.

(Nanako and Adachi have arrived at Mitsuo's dungeon, and meanwhile Dojima is trying to figure out what happened to his wife. Next chapter the battle with Shadow Mitsuo will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	28. Mitsuo the Hero

"So Mitsuo is supposed to be behind that door right?" Adachi asked.

"I think so, that's what Rise-chan said." Nanako said. "I just wish dad was still here so we could catch the bad guy together."

"Don't worry, I'm sure your dad will be back before you know it, and then you can tell him all about it." Adachi said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said before going through the door.

"Look there he is." Yosuke said quickly.

"Wait what's going on?" Chie asked in confusion.

"What the heck's wrong with you, say something that makes sense." one of the two Mitsuo's said angrily.

"There's no reason." the other Mitsuo said emotionlessly.

"What do you mean no reason, who do you think you are?" the first Mitsuo asked.

"I am nothing, you are nothing, and you are me." the second Mitsuo said quietly.

"What are you talking about, I'm not nothing." the first Mitsuo said before turning to the investigation team. "Who are you guys anyway?"

"Did you really kill those two?" Chie asked.

"Yeah, that's right it was all me. I'm the one who killed them." the first Mitsuo said before turning to his counterpart. "You hear that?"

"So you don't accept me." the second Mitsuo said before a red cloud enveloped him as the first Mitsuo fell unconscious.

"Is that a floating baby?" Adachi asked in shock. "I don't think it's right to attack something like that."

Suddenly the battle started and Shadow Mitsuo formed a shell in the form of a soldier with a sword before the phone started to ring.

"I'll get it." Nanako said. "Hello?"

"Nanako, it's me." Dojima said calmly. "I have some bad news, I might not be able to get home for a while. Something came up."

"Oh." Nanako said quietly. "Ok."

"I'm sorry about this, I'll try to get home as soon as I can alright?" Dojima asked.

"Ok, goodbye." Nanako said sadly.

"Bye." Dojima said before hanging up.

"Is everything ok Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"I'm ok." Nanako said quietly.

"If you say so, well how do you think we should fight this guy?" Adachi asked.

"Um… I don't know." Nanako said in confusion. "What do you think?"

"Me, I guess the first thing to do is see if it has a weakness right?" Adachi asked. "So since Teddie can use ice, Yukiko uses fire, and Kanji uses electricity we should try wind."

"Ok." Nanako said switching to Clotho and using garudyne.

"Huh, that's strange." Adachi said.

"What is?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"Well he isn't weak to wind, but that looks like it did more damage than it did to the last boss." Adachi said. "Is it supposed to be this easy?"

"Maybe there's another bad guy." Nanako said. "Like what happened to Teddie."

"I don't know, but it'll probably only going to take three rounds to beat this guy if things keep going like this." Adachi said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Nanako asked.

"Maybe, but it just seems strange to me." Adachi said. "Oh well, the quicker we beat the bad guy the better right?"

"Yeah." Nanako said while having Teddie use Bufula, Yukiko use Agilao, and Kanji use Zionga.

"Well that makes things tougher, he's not weak to anything. Still he's taking a lot of damage." Adachi said just before Shadow Mitsuo tried to attack Kanji with a bomb and then immediately attacked Teddie with his sword. "Ok, no weaknesses and he hits us twice. I guess that makes sense if our attacks do so much damage so easily."

"We have to beat the bad guy." Nanako said. "That way nobody else gets hurt."

"You're right, ok let's catch the bad guy Nanako-chan." Adachi said. (1)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There has to be something, what am I missing?" Dojima asked in frustration while looking at the data in front of him.

"Dojima-san, are you still in here?" asked a police officer.

"You don't need to worry, I'll lock up when I leave." Dojima said. "Besides, it's hardly the first time I've stayed late."

"Well if you're sure, good night." the officer said.

"Yeah, night." Dojima said before turning back to the data. "I have to figure out what I'm missing, for both of us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We just need to hit the boss a little more and we'll beat the game right Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, we've almost caught the bad guy. Then we can tell dad." Nanako said.

"Exactly, so what next?" Adachi asked. "I mean it looks like he's close to being taken down but Teddie's getting hit a lot."

"It's not good to let someone be hurt, we need to make Teddie feel better." Nanako said before having Yukiko heal Teddie.

"Ok, now we just need to win the battle and then we'll have caught the bad guy right?" Adachi asked.

"I think so, but won't the bad guy get a persona if we win?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"I doubt it, he's the bad guy. Why do you think he would Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"That's what always happens." Nanako said. "We save somebody and then they get a persona and we become friends and try to catch the bad guy together."

"So you think he's going to get a persona after this battle?" Adachi asked. "Maybe the final boss has another form."

"Maybe." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Well either way if Kanji can hit the boss hard enough we'll beat him." Adachi said. "Then we can surprise your dad and tell him that we saved everybody."

"Ok." Nanako said before accidently having Kanji attack instead of using his persona.

"That works." Adachi said before the shell disappeared and the baby fell to the ground. "Wait, didn't you just win?"

"No." Nanako said. "Remember, the bad guy was hiding."

"Oh yeah, I guess you're right." Adachi said. "So that's what we need to beat to win, well let's catch the bad guy and make sure nobody else gets hurt right Nanako-chan?"

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

(Nanako and Adachi have started the battle with Shadow Mitsuo, and just destroyed his outer shell. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Adachi's relationship with Nanako and Dojima is positive at this point, the incident with Mayumi Yamano hasn't yet occurred, and even if he won't admit it Adachi considers them his friends.)


	29. Shadow Mitsuo

"Another All-Out Attack, that's definitely a good way to start this battle." Adachi said as Nanako selected the option to attack the boss. "With any luck we'll be able to beat this guy quickly, it's starting to get late."

"Ok." Nanako said as the boss got back up and a white shield.

"White Wall, what does that mean?" Adachi asked in confusion before Shadow Mitsuo hit Kanji and Yu with an ice attack while Teddie and Yukiko dodged it. "So he uses ice attacks, that means Yukiko needs to block right?"

"Yeah, that way she won't get hurt." Nanako said.

"Wait, but if the bad guy is using ice wouldn't that mean he's weak against fire? So Yukiko should attack him right?" Adachi asked.

"Maybe." Nanako said thoughtfully before having Junes Dojima use Garudyne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is getting me nowhere, maybe I just need some air and to clear my head." Dojima said in frustration before taking out his phone. "I might as well see how they're doing."

"Hello, Dojima-san is everything alright?" Adachi asked.

"Everything's fine, I'm just checking in. How are you two doing?" Dojima asked.

"We're alright, Nanako-chan and I are just hanging out." Adachi said. "Oh yeah, what's the date you have circled on the calendar?"

"That, oh my sister called and mentioned her son is going to be living here for a year." Dojima said. "That's the day he's supposed to arrive."

"Oh, that makes sense." Adachi said.

"Yeah, hey do you mind letting Nanako know I might have to stay later than I thought?" Dojima asked.

"Huh, yeah I'll tell her." Adachi said.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." Dojima said.

"Right, goodbye Dojima-san." Adachi said hanging up the phone.

"Chisato, what is it I'm missing?" Dojima asked before walking back into the police station.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did dad want?" Nanako asked.

"Oh, he just wanted me to tell you that things are taking longer down at the station than he thought they would." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head. "I guess you're used to that aren't you?"

"He's not coming home is he?" Nanako asked sadly.

"I'm not going to lie to you, he's staying at the station tonight." Adachi said honestly. "Though how about if I tell him to leave early tomorrow so he can spend some time with you, would that be ok?"

"I guess, dad works late a lot so I'm ok." Nanako said before having Teddie heal everyone. (1)

"Huh, wait is he rebuilding that suit of his?" Adachi asked.

"Oh yeah, the bad guy is trying to hide again." Nanako said. "Rise-chan said we need to hit him before he finishes though."

"Well then let's make sure we stop him from hiding, right Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked calmly.

"Yeah." Nanako said having Kanji attack the boss.

"Ok, wait it looks like he's half dead. How'd you do that much while I was on the phone?" Adachi asked as the boss built more of its shell.

"Everybody hit the bad guy, and Yukiko got a special hit twice." Nanako said.

"You mean a critical hit?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what it said." Nanako said before the boss attacked Yukiko with transparent blue blocks.

"Ouch, that looked painful." Adachi said. "What do you think Nanako-chan, should we have Teddie heal her or should he attack the bad guy?"

"We need to make sure Yukiko isn't hurt." Nanako said.

"Alright, you're in charge Nanako-chan. So Junes Dojima, Kanji, and Yukiko are going to attack, and Teddie's going to heal right?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah." Nanako said before having Junes Dojima attack the boss with another Garudyne only for its shell to disappear and it to fall to the ground.

"Wait, that wasn't a critical hit and the boss wasn't weak to wind. How did you get an All-Out Attack?" Adachi asked. "Unless the boss just gives you them when you do a lot of damage."

"Do you think that's what happened?" Nanako asked.

"It's the only thing I can think of." Adachi said. "Well either way it means we'll be able to catch the bad guy in no time."

"Really?" Nanako asked. "Ok, then we can tell dad."

"That sounds like a plan to me, let's take the bad guy down." Adachi said while Nanako chose to perform the All-Out Attack only for Rise to show up and it to drop the boss to a little over a quarter of its health. "Huh, one more of those and the boss should be done."

"Yeah, dad will be so surprised." Nanako said with a smile before having Yukiko and Kanji attack the boss.

"Ok, now we just need to heal up with Teddie and then we win next turn right?" Adachi asked. "You're good at this Nanako-chan."

"Thank you, dad and I were playing together and I remember what he did." Nanako said with a smile.

"That makes sense, I'm glad you two are getting to spend so much time together these past few days." Adachi said before turning to the screen to see that the boss had built nearly all of its armor again. "That doesn't look good, how long does it take him to build that?"

"Rise-chan didn't tell me, she just said it takes time." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Well in that case let's catch the bad guy before he starts hiding again right Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"Ok." Nanako said before having the four characters attack the boss.

The moment Kanji's attack hit, the boss started falling to the ground and disappeared in red smoke.

"So that means we win, game over?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, we beat the bad guy." Nanako said. "Now we can tell dad all about it. Oh wait we can't."

"Hey Nanako-chan, how about this. I won't tell Dojima-san anything about what we did in the game, so when he gets home you can tell him all about it ok?" Adachi asked.

"Ok, thank you." Nanako said before yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm not surprised, let's safe the game and get you to bed." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok." Nanako said sleepily.

(Nanako and Adachi have defeated Shadow Mitsuo. Next chapter Dojima and Nanako will get back to playing the game together. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Nanako was still playing while Dojima and Adachi were talking on the phone.)


	30. The secret lab part 1

"Ok, that's definitely not what I was expecting when we found out that Naoto Shirogane was the latest victim." Dojima said. "This looks like something out of a science fiction movie or a kids TV show."

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"The small shed that leads to an entire underground secret base." Dojima said. "It's a cliché I've seen in more than one movie. I never would have guessed it would be inside the mind of a detective."

"Oh, ok." Nanako said.

"Still, if he was thrown in even though Mitsuo Kubo was already captured it means the real culprit is still somewhere in the game's version of Inaba." Dojima said. "The only question now is how we plan to get him out and then we just need to wait for him to tell us if he saw anything."

"Oh, do you think Kanji should come with us?" Nanako asked. "He was the one who called remember?"

"Yeah I do, and I agree." Dojima said. "So Junes Dojima, Kanji, Chie and Yosuke?"

"What about Teddie, shouldn't he come with us dad?" Nanako asked.

"Not this time, we had him go fight the shadow in Mitsuo's dungeon and something tells me we'll need everyone to be as strong as possible in order to capture the real culprit." Dojima said before entering the dungeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's a research card dad?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"Well for this game it's a way to get through that door, the only question is, what kind of shadow is going to be guarding it." Dojima said thoughtfully. "For now we just need to keep looking."

"Ok." Nanako said. "Oh, do you think we missed it dad?"

"Missed it, what do you mean?" Dojima asked.

"Well, in the last place we got all the way to the top and then had to go backwards." Nanako said. "So maybe the research card was on a lower floor."

"Maybe, then again if the other dungeons are any hint the research card floor should be fairly obvious." Dojima said. "I have a feeling it's not going to be on this floor."

"That makes sense, you're really smart dad." Nanako said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Detective Adachi, what are you doing here so late?" asked a police officer. "Even Dojima-san went home early."

"I know, I just wanted to look into something." Adachi said. "I should be done soon."

"Do you need any help?" the officer asked.

"No, I'm alright." Adachi said calmly. "It's just a book I thought I saw before and wanted to check something in it."

"Alright, well if you say so." the officer said before walking out of the room.

Ok, now then where is it, Adachi thought. I know I recognized some of the things in that game but where? Wait that's it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dad, let's use the one we got before." Nanako said.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Dojima said. "Mada, I wonder how strong this one will be."

As he said that, Dojima had Mada use Maragidyne only to instantly destroy four shadows.

"Wow, he's really strong." Nanako said. "We'll be able to save anybody now."

"I hope you're right Nanako, still something about this is bothering me. We're already on the sixth floor and haven't seen this research card." Dojima said. "I'm starting to wonder if…"

As Dojima was saying that he walked up to a door that asked him to present his Leader card.

"Dad, now what do we do?" Nanako asked. "Are we stuck?"

"No, in fact I might know what's going on." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Somewhere on this floor we'll find the research card, and then we need to go back and use that to get the Leader card. Then we'll be able to rescue Naoto Shirogane."

"Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully. "Oh yeah dad do you think we'll catch the bad guy before he gets here?"

"I'm not sure, but if we keep getting as lucky as we have been we might be finishing up the day before he arrives." Dojima said calmly.

"I hope so, then we can tell him about it." Nanako said.

"Yeah, we can." Dojima said thoughtfully. "With any luck this chest should be the research card."

The moment Dojima said that, he had Junes Dojima open the chest to reveal the research card.

"Now we can go through that door right dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, so we should head back to it." Dojima said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright, time to see what's behind this door." Dojima said calmly before opening the door to reveal a hallway. "I should have guessed as much, still somewhere the Leader card should be somewhere past here."

"Dad, do you think the bad guy is going to be protecting it?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I have a feeling something will be guarding the Leader card." Dojima said. "The only question is what."

The moment Dojima said that, he opened a second door to reveal a massive red robot.

"Dad, are we going to be able to beat that thing and rescue him?" Nanako asked nervously.

"Of course we are, though we might need to leave after getting past this one. As long as we defeat Naoto's shadow before the fog shows up he'll be safe." Dojima said.

"Ok." Nanako said. "We're going to save him though right?"

"Yeah, we haven't failed yet and we won't fail this time either." Dojima said calmly. "Besides, we've dragged him into it so far its only fair Adachi joins us for the rest of it right?"

"Yeah." Nanako said as the battle with the shadow started and it charged up.

"That's not a good sign." Dojima said. "Still if that's what the boss is starting with it's definitely in our interest to raise our defenses as much as possible."

"That's a good idea, we don't want to get hurt before we save everybody and catch the bad guy." Nanako said. "This time when we find the bad guy we'll catch them for real right dad?"

"Yeah, the next bad guy is going to be the right one." Dojima said calmly.

(Nanako and Dojima have started the Secret Laboratory dungeon and are fighting the Dominating Machine. Next chapter they'll acquire the Leader key, Adachi will join them, and the three of them will arrive at Shadow Naoto. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	31. the secret lab part 2

"Dad, doesn't Chie have that one move?" Nanako asked. "The one where the bad guys get hurt when they attack her?"

"Now that you mention it yeah she does. In that case it might be a good idea to have Junes Dojima, Kanji and Yosuke block the attacks and then have Chie strengthen one of us. The question is who." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Um, Kanji." Nanako said with a smile. "He's really strong."

"Alright, Kanji it is." Dojima said calmly. "I hope this works."

"It has to dad." Nanako said while Dojima had the four persona users take their turns.

"Well, hopefully Chie can counter this next attack." Dojima said before the shadow hit all four of the persona users.

"Oh no, Chie-chan is hurt." Nanako said nervously.

"Yeah, I can see that, Junes is going to have to heal her. Though the important thing is we know that even if the boss charges up we can survive the attack." Dojima said. "Which means for now we should attack the boss and make sure we survive this battle."

"Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Still, we have three attacks this turn so with any luck we'll have the advantage in the long run." Dojima said while having Junes Dojima heal Chie.

"You're really smart dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"I try, so let's just see what happens." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, we'll win for sure." Nanako said happily. "Oh, can we show him the game when he gets here dad?"

"Maybe, if he has some spare time." Dojima said calmly. "Though right now we have a giant robot to take care of, so let's see here Chie can try Gods Hand, Yosuke has Garudyne, and Kanji can try Ziodyne."

"Do you think that's going to work dad?" Nanako asked.

"We'll have to wait and see." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Though I have a feeling it should be ok."

As he said that, Dojima had the persona users attack the boss only for Chie to land a critical hit.

"Wow, Chie-chan is really cool." Nanako said with a smile.

"Yeah, she is." Dojima said while initiating an All-Out Attack. "I'm starting to think we might have gotten a bit too strong."

"Really?" Nanako asked. "Does that mean we're stronger than the bad guy now?"

"I'm not sure about that, but if we keep going at this rate by the time we do catch the bad guy we'll be able to beat him." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah." Nanako said happily before Kanji's Ziodyne hit the shadow. "It's already halfway beaten dad, we'll rescue him really fast."

"I agree, and I think it might be a good idea to try our other new persona." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Which one dad?" Nanako asked curiously.

"Scathach, the one we got from Yukiko." Dojima said. "After all, she is Junes Dojima's girlfriend right?"

"Yeah." Nanako said while Dojima switched to Scathach.

"Ok, let's see how strong this persona is, Mabufudyne should work." Dojima said calmly while trying the attack.

"Wow, she's really strong." Nanako said in surprise.

"Yeah you're right." Dojima said. "These ultimate personas definitely deserve their name. This battle is as good as over."

The moment he said that, Dojima had Chie, Yosuke, and Kanji attack the shadow destroying it.

"Do you think the Leader Key is in that chest dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Dojima said. "So we can pick that up and then we'll stop for tonight."

"Ok." Nanako said yawning. "I'm sleepy."

"I'm not surprised, it's getting pretty late." Dojima said calmly. "I'll get the key and then we should head to bed."

"Ok." Nanako said quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nanako, we're home." Dojima said calmly.

"You're late." Nanako said. "We were supposed to play together dad."

"I know, but I thought you might want some sushi from Junes tonight." Dojima said calmly.

"Really, yay." Nanako said happily.

"Dojima-san, are you sure I'm not intruding?" Adachi asked. "I mean, isn't this time for you and Nanako to spend together?"

"No, you're dad's friend so you can stay." Nanako said.

"You heard her Adachi, you're joining us for the rest of the game." Dojima said calmly.

"Oh, well alright I guess." Adachi said. "So what happened since we caught the bad guy Nanako-chan?"

"That wasn't the real bad guy, and someone else got kidnapped." Dojima explained.

"Huh, who?" Adachi asked while Nanako turned the game on.

"The detective prince, Naoto Shirogane." Dojima said calmly. "I have my suspicions about what his shadow will say though."

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked handing Dojima the controller.

"Think about it, he's treated like a kid despite being one of the only people who actually understands what's going on. Something tells me he resents being treated like that." Dojima said.

"Oh, then we need to be friends with him." Nanako said.

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Dojima said. "So same team as last time?"

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile.

"Hold on, what team?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"Kanji, Chie, and Yosuke." Dojima said before entering the dungeon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Present Leader Card, is this anything like that Orb of Darkness that we found Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, every dungeon had some kind of item you needed to find in order to reach the person on the top floor." Dojima said. "Well bottom floor in this case but the point still applies."

"I guess you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Huh, what's that red one?"

"The red ones are stronger, but right now we need to rescue him." Nanako said.

"You heard her, we have a rescue mission to finish." Dojima said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head while Dojima went down another floor. "Looks like the boss is right behind that door, so hopefully we're strong enough right Nanako-chan?"

"Yeah, we have to make sure his shadow doesn't hurt him." Nanako said.

"Well, let's see what the next boss is like." Dojima said before entering the boss room.

(Nanako, Dojima, and Adachi have arrived at the final floor of the Secret Laboratory dungeon and are about to battle Shadow Naoto. Next chapter the battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	32. The detective prince? part 1

"Look, there he is." Yosuke said as the investigation team ran into the room.

"Naoto." Kanji said urgently.

"Ah, I was wondering when you all would arrive." Naoto said calmly. "Taking care of this child has been quite the chore."

"Wait please, don't go." Shadow Naoto said desperately.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to waste staying here with you. I need to go back now." Naoto said calmly.

"You misunderstand, you won't be going anywhere." Shadow Naoto said coldly.

"What?" Naoto asked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"For what purpose, so that the adults can continue to pretend to listen to your opinions while dismissing the child who doesn't understand how the world works?" Shadow Naoto asked mockingly. "Of course we both know that isn't the only reason they don't care for your assistance."

"What are you talking about?" Naoto asked hesitantly.

"You know exactly what I'm referring to 'Detective Prince', after all I am you." Shadow Naoto said. "Prince, oh if only they knew the truth."

"That's enough, you act as though we're one in the same, but that's simply an impossibility." Naoto said defensively.

"What does he mean dad?" Nanako asked curiously.

"I can't say I was expecting that." Dojima said. "The 'Detective Prince' isn't a prince at all."

"Oh, well that changes things." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked again.

"Naoto isn't a he, she's a she." Dojima said calmly.

"Oh." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"You know that what I say is true, why delude yourself?" Shadow Naoto said calmly. "After all you know that what I say is the truth. You wish to be a true detective like the ones in fiction that you admire so much, however age is not the only thing keeping you from living up to your own expectations."

"That's enough." Naoto said quickly.

"Hold on, what's it talking about?" Yosuke asked.

"It's simple, Naoto Shirogane can't possibly be as great as the male detectives of fiction for the simple reason that she is not male in the first place." Shadow Naoto said calmly before turning to Naoto. "Of course I would know that better than anyone due to the fact that I am you."

"That's not true." Naoto said desperately.

"Wait, don't say that." Chie said quickly.

"No, Naoto needs to get this off her chest." Kanji said. "We'll just kick the shadow's ass like always."

"Oh, as if you know anything about me. You'll kick my ass huh, go ahead and try you lizard-brained imbecile." Shadow Naoto said before the boss battle began and it's appearance changed to a robotic version of Naoto with jet wings and a blaster in place of her gun.

"So this is Naoto's shadow, let's make sure we take the boss down right Nanako?" Dojima asked with a smile.

"Yeah." Nanako said happily.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Adachi asked.

"Well first things first we should boost our strength, defense, and accuracy." Dojima said. "I doubt this shadow has any weaknesses so for now we should make sure we can handle a longer fight."

"Good idea Dojima-san." Adachi said while Dojima had Junes Dojima use a Diamond Shield and having Yosuke and Kanji use Masukakaja and Matarukaja respectively.

"Ok, and now Chie can charge up for next turn." Dojima said calmly. "Now we wait and see just how strong this shadow is."

The moment Dojima said that, Shadow Naoto attacked the four persona users with Maziodyne only for Junes Dojima and Yosuke to dodge it.

"That was a close one, if Yosuke was hit who knows what the boss might have tried." Adachi said. "So that means the boss uses electricity right?"

"Maybe, but I'm not convinced." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"We have to be reaching the end of the game, so the boss should start using more than one type of attack." Dojima said. "I have a feeling this boss can use more than electricity, in fact I wouldn't be surprised if the boss can use every type of attack."

"Do you think that means Naoto will be able to use everything too dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, remember Nanako the last boss didn't join the team." Adachi said calmly.

"The last boss, you mean Mitsuo Kubo right?" Dojima asked. "Something tells me Naoto is going to a part of the team Adachi."

"Is that more of your detective's intuition Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"No, it's common sense." Dojima said. "When you two chased after Mitsuo you thought he was the culprit, we're here to rescue Naoto which is the same thing that we did whenever anyone else joined the team."

"If you say so." Adachi said.

"Now let's make sure the boss doesn't have any weaknesses." Dojima said calmly before having Junes Dojima use Maragidyne, Yosuke use Garudyne, Kanji use Ziodyne, and Chie use Bufula.

"Well it looks like the boss isn't weak to any of those attacks." Adachi said. "I guess the game isn't supposed to be that easy."

Just as Adachi said that, Shadow Naoto hit Kanji with Garudyne and then used Dekaja on the four persona users.

"That's really bad, she's stronger than us." Nanako said nervously.

"Maybe, but we get four turns every time the boss gets one which means if we're smart we can keep ourselves healthy and win the battle." Dojima said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile.

"Don't worry so much Nanako-chan, I'm sure your dad already has a plan to beat the boss." Adachi said calmly.

"We'll see, for now our best bet is to spend another turn preparing." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima, Yosuke, and Kanji reuse the same moves from the first turn. "Of course we can have Chie attack the boss so we're still doing some damage."

"Yeah, Chie is really strong." Nanako said.

"She sure is Nanako." Dojima asked before the boss used Heat Riser and boosted its strength, defense, and accuracy. "Great, well that makes things more complicated."

(The battle with Shadow Naoto has begun. Next chapter the battle will continue and a second package will arrive. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	33. The detective prince? part 2

"Can any of them weaken the boss?" Adachi asked.

"Actually, you might have a point. Nanako Yosuke still has Dekaja right?" Dojima asked.

"I think so." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Alright, in that case Junes Dojima should guard and then we can have Yosuke weaken the boss for Chie and Kanji." Dojima said calmly.

"Good plan Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Well hopefully it works." Dojima said while having Junes Dojima guard. "There we go, Dekaja."

"Now what dad?" Nanako asked.

"Now we deal as much damage as possible." Dojima said while having Chie and Kanji attack the boss with Black Spot and Torrent Shot.

"I have to admit, Kanji's impressive." Adachi said just before the boss used a move called Element Zero. "Huh, what does that do?"

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about it." Dojima said. "Whatever Element Zero was it affected the boss too."

"Maybe it means the boss is weak to electricity now dad." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Well let's find out." Dojima said before having the four persona users attack the boss with their elemental spells. "Still no weakness, but if memory serves the boss resisted fire before."

"Yeah, I think you're right Dojima-san. So does that mean the boss doesn't resist fire anymore?" Adachi asked.

"I think so, that must be what Element Zero did." Dojima said. "Though if it hit all of us that means we don't resist any of these attacks either. We'll need to be incredibly careful for the rest of the battle."

The moment Dojima said that, shadow Naoto hit everyone with Magarudyne.

"Well that answers that, so what now Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Now we just have Junes Dojima focus on keeping everyone alive while the others deal as much damage as possible." Dojima said just before the doorbell rang. "What the, who would be out at this hour?"

"I'll get it Dojima-san." Adachi said before walking to the door. "Huh, were you expecting anything?"

"No, then again for all we know it could be related to this game. Just add that to the endless list of mysteries about whoever sent it to us." Dojima said before opening the small package.

"What is it dad?" Nanako asked.

"It's a notebook, but that's not the important thing." Dojima said calmly. "What is important is the message on the first page, 'Don't forget to say goodbye to Junes.' I."

"Is that some kind of secret code name?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"No, but I have a hunch who it might be and if I'm right things are going to be very strange soon." Dojima said calmly before putting the notebook in his pocket. "Anyway, right now we need to make sure to save Naoto Shirogane right Nanako?"

"Yeah, we need to make sure nobody gets hurt." Nanako said quickly.

"Then that's exactly what we'll do." Dojima said calmly while having Junes Dojima switch to Ishtar. "Now the only question is will we survive another attack or not?" (1)

"I think so, the only person who's that weak is Yosuke." Adachi said. "I'm pretty sure he can survive one more hit."

"No, we need to heal everybody so Yosuke doesn't get hurt." Nanako said.

"Well, that settles that. Junes Dojima is healing everyone and the others can try and deal damage." Dojima said calmly while picking the skills.

"That's good, we're halfway done with the boss." Adachi said. "So do you think you'll be able to catch the villain of the game before your nephew gets here?"

"We'll have to wait and see." Dojima said calmly.

The moment Dojima said that, the boss attacked Yosuke and got a critical hit before using Heat Riser again.

"That could be a problem." Adachi said nervously.

"No, because Yosuke should be able to get back up every round which means it's going to take longer than we expected but I'm fairly certain we should be able to win." Dojima said calmly.

"I hope you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Well we do have one more thing to try." Dojima said. "Right Nanako?"

"Yeah, the one we got from you right dad?" Nanako asked. "Um dad, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Nanako?" Dojima asked while having Junes Dojima switch to Kohryu.

"Why didn't you want to see when Junes Dojima was spending time with me and wanted me not to see him spend time with you?" Nanako asked.

"Huh, you didn't let her see part of the game?" Adachi asked in surprise. "Weren't you two playing together?"

"Nanako, you remember that your cousin is coming in a few days right?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, oh I get it." Nanako said. "Do you really think so dad?"

"I'm not sure, but right now it's too much of a coincidence to ignore." Dojima said thoughtfully while having Junes Dojima attack shadow Naoto with his sword. "Besides I'm sure you're looking forward to seeing your cousin aren't you?" (2)

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, you are." Dojima said calmly before having Yosuke use Dekaja again. "Actually, it might be a good idea not to attack at all this turn, we still have a few Diamond Shields so for now Chie should use one and Kanji can boost our offense."

"That makes sense, then you can do a lot more damage to the boss on your next turn. Who would have guessed you'd be good at video games Dojima-san." Adachi said with a grin only for Dojima to hit him in the head.

"Ow, what was that for?" Adachi asked.

"I'm not abandoning work to just play games all the time idiot." Dojima said before handing him the controller. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Huh, oh anything's fine Dojima-san." Adachi said calmly.

"Right, you want a cup too Nanako?" Dojima asked with a smile.

"Yeah, lots of cream and sugar please." Nanako said with a smile. (3)

"I know." Dojima said with a small chuckle before preparing the coffee pot.

(The battle with Shadow Naoto is continuing, and an unknown person has given Dojima and Nanako a mysterious notebook. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Nanako and Dojima maxed out the party social links and their own while playing the game.)

(2) (Dojima is starting to wonder if the game was really a coincidence and so wants to wait and have them learn what the other one is thinking when his nephew arrives instead of assuming the game really is telling them the future, he's suspicious but wants to make sure.)

(3) (In the game Dojima makes the main character coffee and Nanako perks up and requests a cup as well with him stating exactly how she likes it, implying that he's made her coffee before.)


	34. Dojima's suspicions

"Ok, so it's a Diamond Shield and then that Mataru spell right?" Adachi asked.

"Matarukaja, and yeah." Dojima said while adding sugar to Nanako's coffee. "With any luck the boss won't get the chance to lower our strength again and we can finish up this battle."

"I hope you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said while putting in the commands.

"Now the real question is what the boss is planning." Dojima said thoughtfully before it tried to use Galgalim Eyes on Junes Dojima only to miss.

"That was close, so now we just attack right?" Adachi asked.

"No, we wait one more turn." Dojima said. "It's getting late so we need to make sure to rescue Naoto Shirogane as soon as possible. Which means charging up."

"Charging up, didn't we do that already?" Adachi asked.

"No, you mean Mind Charge right dad?" Nanako asked. "The one that makes everybody glow blue?"

"Yeah, Junes Dojima can do that while Chie and Kanji Power Charge, as for Yosuke he can boost our chances of hitting this boss. Then we just hit the boss as hard as we can." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, and then we'll rescue Naoto and catch the bad guy." Nanako said with a smile.

"That's the plan." Dojima said calmly.

"Alright then." Adachi said before picking the attacks and handing the controller back to Dojima.

"Alright, now with any luck this should at the very least bring us to close to beating the boss though I have my suspicions that this turn we'll be able to take it down." Dojima said calmly just before the boss tried to attack only to miss Chie. "Alright, let's see if this is enough."

"It has to, we need to make sure she's ok." Nanako said.

"You heard her Dojima-san." Adachi said with a small grin.

"Yeah, I did." Dojima said before getting a critical hit with Junes Dojima's Ziodyne. "That's definitely going to help."

Just as Dojima said that, Yosuke missed the boss.

"That's not good, are you sure we can beat the boss now Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"We have to." Nanako said importantly.

"You heard her Adachi." Dojima said before attacking the boss with Chie and Kanji ultimately defeating it. "Well, it looks like we managed to win."

"Yeah, it does." Adachi said before stretching. "Though I should head home, goodnight you guys."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at the station." Dojima said calmly.

"Bye bye." Nanako said before Adachi walked out of the house. "Dad, if Naoto is a detective does that mean we can find the real bad guy now?"

"It's possible, honestly there's been something bothering me for a while but it's too early to be sure about it." Dojima said. "With any luck there won't be anymore kidnappings and we can focus on finding the one responsible."

"Do you really think so dad?" Nanako asked.

"Well we have the 'Detective Prince' on our side now, and it looks like Naoto's getting her own persona which means we're even stronger than ever." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile before yawning. "I'm getting sleepy."

"I'm not surprised, this boss took a while to take down. I'll just save and we can continue tomorrow alright Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"Ok." Nanako said. "We should play together more dad."

"That sounds nice." Dojima said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Oh, morning Adachi." Dojima said absently.

"Is something bothering you?" Adachi asked.

"No, it's nothing." Dojima said. "Shouldn't you be getting me a cup of coffee?"

"Right away Dojima-san." Adachi said running out of the room.

I must be overthinking things, Dojima thought, but if that game really is showing Nanako and me the future there's only one person who could possibly have committed the crimes the only question is why would it be him there's absolutely no motive at all.

"Dojima-san, are you ok?" asked a police officer.

"Huh, oh yeah I'm fine." Dojima said calmly. "Adachi, what's keeping you?"

"Sorry sir." Adachi said walking in with a cup of coffee.

"Good you're back, we're heading out to see if there are any leads on that group of thieves." Dojima said.

"Sure thing Dojima-san." Adachi said calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you don't know anything about the robbery that occurred earlier this week?" Adachi asked.

"No, is there anything else?" asked a man with a red moustache.

"No, thank you for your time Daidara." Dojima said calmly before walking out of the store.

"That's every shop Dojima-san, and nobody had any new information for us." Adachi said. "Now what should we try?"

"We should see if anyone at Junes knows anything, we're dealing with juvenile thieves so there's a good chance they'll have been seen there." Dojima said calmly.

"That's true." Adachi said. "Was that your detective's intuition at work again?"

"No, it's called common sense now come on let's get going." Dojima said in annoyance.

"Right away Dojima-san." Adachi said quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh dad, welcome back." Nanako said. "Oh, is something wrong?"

"Just something at work that's taking longer than it should." Dojima said. "Anyway, don't we have a bad guy to catch?"

"Yeah." Nanako said happily. "Oh, do you think we'll be able to catch the bad guy before he gets here?"

"Well, if I had to give my best guess we'll probably finish up the game the day he gets here." Dojima said thoughtfully. "So let's make sure to catch the bad guy and then you can show your cousin how to play the game right Nanako?"

"Yeah, that'll be fun." Nanako said with a smile.

I only hope I'm wrong about who the killer was, because if it really is him that's going to make things a lot more complicated, Dojima thought before turning on the game. "Well as long as we're waiting for Naoto to recover, what do you think we should do Nanako?"

"We should spend time with Yukiko." Nanako said. "When you love somebody you're supposed to spend time with them."

"That sounds like a plan to me." Dojima said with a grin.

(Shadow Naoto has been defeated, and Dojima is starting to get suspicious as to the identity of the killer. Next chapter the events leading up to the Heaven dungeon will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	35. The closest victim part 1

"Nanako, what did I tell you about playing without me?" Dojima said walking into the house.

"I just turned it on dad, we need to catch the bad guy and beat the game before he gets here right?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, sorry I guess I just don't know what to expect anymore." Dojima said. "Where were we?"

"The game version of you was going to be home tonight and we got the scary letter." Nanako said.

"Oh yeah, that's right don't rescue anymore. I have a feeling we should just head home for today." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Ok." Nanako said before the game transitioned to a cutscene of Junes Dojima and the game Nanako sitting at the table before the game Dojima arrived.

"What are you holding dad?" Nanako asked.

"I have a feeling it's another threat, which means I'm probably going to end up taking Junes Dojima in for questioning to try and figure out why he got a letter like that." Dojima said.

"No, he's a good guy. He's been saving everybody." Nanako said.

"We know that, but in the game I don't know anything that's going on." Dojima said before his game counterpart took the letter from Junes Dojima. "Under normal circumstances I would say telling the truth is the best option, but in this case I doubt it will be. Still we should probably at least try to explain things to me."

"Are you going to arrest him?" Nanako asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll probably want to find out what the letter means and that means I'll need to question him at the station." Dojima said. "Honestly if I knew in the game what I do in real life I probably wouldn't have to do anything like that but right now we just have to wait and see what happens."

"Ok, wait what about the TV?" Nanako said thoughtfully before the game Dojima took Junes Dojima to the police station and the screen faded to black.

"I don't know, but hopefully the others will be able to find out who the victim is." Dojima said as the screen reappeared. "Then again that TV might be useful."

"I thought as much, at this point I'm not sure if that version of me will believe the truth even if we do tell him but it's worth a shot. What do you think Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"We should tell the truth, you're really smart dad I know you'll be able to figure it out." Nanako said confidently.

"We'll see." Dojima said selecting the option to explain the truth.

"Persona?" the game Dojima asked. "People going inside a TV? I thought you were able to trust me this year but I guess I was wrong."

Suddenly Junes Dojima's phone started to ring only for the game version of Dojima to take it before leaving the room with the game version of Adachi.

"Why did you take his phone dad?" Nanako asked.

"I probably don't want him calling anyone while we're trying to figure out what's going on." Dojima said. "Still, at the very least there's a TV in the interrogation room so we can see who showed up on the midnight channel last night."

"Yeah, We need to protect people from the bad guy." Nanako said before the game transitioned to Junes and showed Yosuke and Teddie.

"Hey what are you doing now you dumb bear?" Yosuke asked in annoyance.

"I was just getting some snacks for Nana-chan. She and sensei must be lonely." Teddie said.

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Yosuke said. "I'll give him a call and see if he minds us stopping by."

"Dad, he doesn't have his phone though." Nanako said.

"Yeah, which means either nobody will answer and he'll just go to our house." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Or he'll try calling and you'll answer the phone."

The moment Dojima said that, Yosuke called the Dojima residence.

"Hello, Dojima residence." the game Nanako said calmly.

"Oh, hey Nanako-chan is your big brother home?" Yosuke asked.

"No, he got a scary letter and dad took him to the police station." the game Nanako said.

"Huh, he's at the police station?" Yosuke asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I think dad's talking with him about the scary letter." Nanako said.

"Alright, thanks Nanako-chan. Bye." Yosuke said.

"Bye." Nanako said before Yosuke hung up the phone.

"Did you hear that?" Yosuke asked.

"Yeah, but what about the midnight channel?" Teddie asked. "Sensei won't be able to see who shows up on the screen."

"I know, we'll just have to see what happens and then let him know." Yosuke said. "Then again, I have a bad feeling about this."

The moment Yosuke said, the real phone started to ring.

"Who would be calling at this hour?" Dojima asked before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello, Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Adachi, what's going on?" Dojima asked.

"Well, it's just something occurred to me about those thieves we've been looking into and wanted to make sure I told you." Adachi said quickly.

"I see, well what is it?" Dojima asked.

"Well, they've only been stealing from Junes, so maybe they're connected to one of the shops in the shopping district." Adachi said. "We might be able to find them quickly."

"Adachi, don't you think we would have figured that out already?" Dojima asked in annoyance. "None of the thieves have jobs, we already went over this."

"Oh well, I guess you have a point." Adachi said. "Sorry for calling so late Dojima-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Adachi." Dojima said before hanging up

"Dad." Nanako said nervously.

"What's wrong Nana…" Dojima started to say before turning towards the screen. "No, that can't be possible."

"Does that mean I'm in trouble?" Nanako asked nervously.

"No, I'm sure we'll be able to rescue you. I promise nothing bad will happen." Dojima said. No matter what I won't let anything happen to you Nanako, I promise.

On the screen, Junes Dojima was staring at the TV in the interrogation room and the person on the midnight channel was the game's version of Nanako.

(Dojima and Nanako are approaching the end of the game but now the game's version of Nanako has appeared on the midnight channel. Next chapter they will reach the boss. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	36. The closest victim part 2

"Taro Namatame, we're going to capture him and make sure we get this game version of you out safely." Dojima said. "Junes Dojima, Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie."

"Do you think that we can catch him dad?" Nanako asked nervously before yawning.

"We're definitely going to catch him, Nanako here." Dojima said handing her the controller. "I normally wouldn't do this but I think we both could use some coffee."

"Ok, oh should your friend come over?" Nanako asked.

"Not this time, I'll invite him over tomorrow if you want." Dojima said calmly.

"Oh, that makes sense." Nanako said thoughtfully.

Why do I have such a bad feeling about all of this, it makes perfect sense that Namatame's the one who committed these crimes but then why am I unsure, Dojima thought. There's something we're missing, but what?

As he thought that, Dojima turned back to the TV to see that Nanako had gotten to the third floor.

"The stairs were really easy to find dad." Nanako said handing him the controller.

"I can tell, but it looks like you got into a battle." Dojima said noting that Junes Dojima had lost some of his health.

"Yeah, but Teddie was really strong and won." Nanako said with a smile. "Oh, but if Junes Dojima has to leave in the spring why are we catching the bad guy before Christmas?"

"You're right, that is odd." Dojima said. "Maybe the game is going to let us spend some time with Junes Dojima's friends before he has to leave."

"Oh yeah, we can have a party." Nanako said with a smile. "Do you think whoever made this game is going to have a party after we catch the bad guy?"

"I don't know but right now we need to get through this dungeon and catch Namatame first." Dojima said calmly. "Now if my detective's intuition is right we'll want to head around and go to the area next to where we started."

"Ok." Nanako said as they opened a door.

"Mom, where are you?" asked the game Nanako.

"Nanako, are you ok with listening to this?" Dojima asked.

"I'm ok." Nanako said. "We're playing together after all."

"Yeah, you're right." Dojima said calmly as the scene on the screen ended. "Ok, let's get to the top floor."

"Yeah." Nanako said with a smile

"Dad, do you think there are going to be two shadows?" Nanako asked. "Like what happened to Rise-chan and Teddie?"

"I don't know, I suppose it's possible but the important thing is to make sure we get you out safely." Dojima said as they advanced to the seventh floor of the dungeon. "This floor looks a lot like the fourth, which means we're probably either going to start hearing Namatame's thoughts, or we'll have to fight a stronger shadow."

"That's bad, Kanji and Teddie are getting hurt." Nanako said.

"I know, and I have an idea about that." Dojima said before using a Goho-M.

"What are you doing dad?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"Yukiko and the fox can heal us back to full strength." Dojima said calmly. "That way we'll be able to defeat Namatame's shadow without any risk of dying."

"Oh, you're really smart dad." Nanako said happily while Dojima healed everyone back to full strength and went back into the dungeon.

"Ok, let's see what's behind door number one." Dojima said opening the door to see a large shadow shaped like a set of scales. "Looks like it was a good idea to heal up."

As Dojima said that, the shadow attacked the party with Megidolaon.

"Dad, do you think every bad guy is going to do that now?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but the important thing is that it didn't do too much damage." Dojima said. "We can all survive another one of those but we'll need to heal after that."

"No, we need to heal up Yukiko." Nanako said. "She's really hurt."

"Yeah now that you mention it she is, alright in that case Yukiko can attack the boss and Teddie can heal everyone this time." Dojima said.

"Yeah, we need to keep everybody safe." Nanako said before Junes Dojima got a critical hit.

"Then again that could also happen." Dojima said. "If we get lucky enough to hit the boss again we may not even need to heal."

Just as Dojima said that, Yukiko hit the boss and Kanji got a critical hit too.

"Wow, they're really strong." Nanako said happily.

"Yeah, you're right." Dojima said. "Though I hope our luck didn't run out before we got to the boss."

"Oh." Nananko said thoughtfully.

"Well at the very least we should be able to reach the top floor, at least assuming this dungeon isn't much longer than the other ones." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, but we need to get to the top floor dad. The bad guy is up there and we need to catch him before he gets here." Nanako said before Dojima opened a door leading to the stairs.

"Well, if what Rise said is true there should only be one more floor before we reach the boss so that's a good thing." Dojima said calmly. Still, something about this is bothering me but I can't figure out why.

"Dad can I ask you something?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"I guess, what is it Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"Well, at the beginning of the game you said he wasn't the bad guy, remember?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I did mention that he had a solid alibi during the first murder you're probably thinking the same thing that I am aren't you?" Dojima asked.

"I think so, but he's the one who kidnapped me right?" Nanako asked. "Doesn't that make him the bad guy?"

"I don't know." Dojima said as Junes Dojima opened another door leading to the stairs. "Though I have a feeling we're going to find out soon because he's right up there."

"Ok." Nanako said. "Maybe he can tell us what happened."

"I hope so Nanako, but we'll have to wait and see what happens next." Dojima said calmly.

(Dojima and Nanako have arrived at the top floor of the Heaven dungeon. Next chapter the boss battle with Kunino-Sagiri will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	37. Showdown with the culprit part 1

"Look, he's right there dad." Nanako said.

"Yeah, and so are you." Dojima said thoughtfully. "The good thing is it doesn't look like either shadow has shown up yet so if we're lucky we'll be able to capture Namatame and get you out quickly."

"Dad, why do you think he kidnapped everybody?" Nanako asked before a menu appeared on the screen.

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out." Dojima said. "Just what does he want?"

"Want, I want to save this girl just like I saved the four of you." Namatame said while holding the game Nanako tightly.

"Save them, he's the one who put them in danger in the first place." Dojima said in annoyance. "I have a bad feeling Namatame might be insane."

"Maybe we can ask him some of the other questions, do you think that would help dad?" Nanako asked.

"It's worth a try, but I wouldn't…" Dojima said before the doorbell rang. "What now?"

As he said that, Dojima walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Adachi.

"Oh, Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Is it alright if I come in?"

"Sure, but what are you doing here Adachi?" Dojima asked.

"Well to be honest, I guess I liked spending time with you and Nanako." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not intruding am I?" (1)

"No, in fact we're about to capture the game's culprit. Maybe when we learn his motive you can learn a thing or two." Dojima said calmly.

"Yes sir." Adachi said before sitting down. "Huh, is that thing the culprit?"

"Nanako, what exactly did you do?" Dojima asked looking at the figure wearing a white robe with gears floating above its head in place of Namatame.

"I just asked the questions like you said dad, and then the shadow things flew into him and he turned into that scary thing." Nanako said.

"Well, I guess we should have expected it wouldn't be easy." Dojima said. "Ok, so the first thing to do is to find out if this boss has any weaknesses so let's see what Rise can tell us."

"That's a good idea Dojima-san." Adachi said only for the boss to have no weaknesses. "Oh, so now what should we try?"

"Well this Kunino-Sagiri might not have a weakness, but it can still be hit, and I know exactly which persona to use." Dojima said. "Sraosha."

"Sraosha, isn't he that one dad?" Nanako asked while Dojima had Sraosha hit the boss with Maziodyne.

"Yeah, I think it fits don't you?" Dojima asked calmly.

"No, we need to use the other one dad." Nanako said.

"The other one, alright Nanako we'll use that one starting next round." Dojima said.

"Wait what are you guys talking about?" Adachi asked.

"Sraosha is the strongest persona that Junes Dojima got from his connection with the Nanako in the game, but yeah I agree with her." Dojima said thoughtfully. "The one we should be using is Kohryu."

"Kohryu?" Adachi asked. "Have I seen that one yet?"

"You'll know soon, right now though we need to do as much damage as possible which means Teddie and Yukiko use their magic attacks and Kanji use a physical one." Dojima said. "No matter what we need to beat this boss."

"Well it won't be easy, that didn't do much to its health." Adachi said thoughtfully.

The moment Adachi said that, Kunino-Sagiri attacked the four persona users with it's own Maziodyne spell hitting Teddie's weakness before attacking Kanji physically.

"Ok, change of plan. Yukiko does more damage than Teddie so we'll have him focus on keeping everyone healthy." Dojima said.

"Yeah, we need to make sure everybody stays safe." Nanako said in agreement.

"You heard her Dojima-san." Adachi said with a grin.

"I know, and she's right." Dojima said. "If anyone loses all their strength it'll make defeating this Kunino-Sagiri guy that much tougher."

"Well if it gets too late Nanako should probably go to sleep shouldn't she?" Adachi asked.

"Not this time, if we were rescuing anyone else I might agree with you but for this one I'll let it slide." Dojima said. "That doesn't mean you can stay up this late all the time Nanako."

"I know dad." Nanako said while Dojima switched to Kohryu and had it use Mind Charge.

"A giant golden dragon, and that's the one Nanako-chan wanted you to use?" Adachi asked in surprise.

"Yeah, and I agree with her it's the best one to use." Dojima said. "Now then, Teddie needs to heal everyone and then Kanji can charge up and Yukiko can use another Agidyne."

"Alright Dojima-san, if you really think that will work." Adachi said.

"It will, worst case scenario Junes Dojima starts healing everyone too." Dojima said just as Kunino-Sagiri floated into the air and used a technique called Quad Converge.

"What did that do dad?" Nanako asked curiously.

"I don't know, it didn't do any damage or weaken us in any way so for now we should stick to our original strategy." Dojima said while having Kohryu use Maziodyne only for it to deal fourty-one damage. "Ok, that changes things."

"Ok, so does Mind Charge make your attacks weaker?" Adachi asked nervously.

"No, it's supposed to make them stronger." Dojima said before having Teddie, Yukiko, and Kanji guard before Kunino-Sagiri hit the party with a Maragidyne for over two hundred points of damage to Junes Dojima, Kanji, and Teddie and healed Yukiko for one hundred.

"Huh, that's not exactly fair." Adachi said before Rise appeared and mentioned that fire was more effective.

"Oh, is that what he did dad?" Nanako asked.

"It must be, which means if fire is more effective Yukiko can focus on dealing damage while everyone else protects themselves." Dojima said. "With any luck we'll be able to defeat this boss soon."

"I hope you're right Dojima-san, because for all we know this boss has some other powerful attack we haven't seen yet." Adachi said.

"Yeah, I know." Dojima said quietly.

(The battle with Kunino-Sagiri is underway and he has revealed his first unique skill. Next chapter the battle will continue. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Adachi doesn't consider Dojima and Nanako to be his close friends, but he does enjoy spending time with them and could potentially form Social Links if he put forth more effort. The Golden Anime and Ultimax show that he does truly value their friendship.)


	38. Showdown with the culprit part 2

"Dad do you think the fire item will work better now?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima use a Firecracker and deal fifty points of damage. "Well that tells us his Quad Converge doesn't effect items."

"Well at least Yukiko can deal some damage." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, that's true." Dojima said thoughtfully. "For now though Kanji needs to guard and Teddie needs to keep us healed up."

Suddenly Rise appeared and charged up and focused everyone.

"I take it that's a good thing?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, it's probably one of the best things Rise can do." Dojima said. "Basically it means we're automatically Mind Charged and Power Charged so every one of our attacks should do far more damage."

"I get it, so now Yukiko can do a significant amount of damage right?" Adachi asked before Dojima had Yukiko use Agidyne. "Yeah, that did a good amount"

"It helps." Dojima said before Kunino-Sagiri used Maragidyne again. "Though if this Quad Converge doesn't end soon it could be problematic."

"Now that you mention it, Teddie is starting to run a bit low on magic isn't he?" Adachi said thoughtfully.

"No, Teddie needs to keep everybody safe." Nanako said.

"Yeah, and we still have Chewing Souls if we need them." Dojima said. "We should be alright for a while longer."

"Chewing Souls?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"An item that restores our magic." Dojima said.

"Oh, do you think physical attacks would work dad?" Nanako asked.

"It's worth a try, but that means switching back to Sraosha." Dojima said calmly. "Ok let's see here Brave Blade."

"Ok that was definitely useful." Adachi said.

"Yeah, but something tells me we're far from done with this battle." Dojima said. "Now Kanji can hit the boss with Primal Force, Teddie can heal and Yukiko can hit him with another Agidyne spell."

"That makes sense, so hopefully that means we'll beat this thing and rescue the Nanako-chan in the game quickly." Adachi said just as the game mentioned that the atmosphere had reverted and Kunino-Sagiri physically attacked Teddie.

"What does that mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"If I had to guess it means we don't have to keep using fire anymore and can use other types of attacks too." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Well hopefully that should make taking the boss down easier."

"Does that mean that Kohryu's electric attack will actually do some damage this time?" Adachi asked.

"There's one way to find out." Dojima said switching back to Kohryu and trying Maziodyne.

"Ok, that definitely did a lot more than last time." Adachi said.

"Yeah, now Teddie can hit the boss with ice." Dojima said calmly. "As for Kanji and Yukiko, I have something in mind."

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"Matarukaja." Dojima said picking Kanji's move. "Then use one of our Diamond Shields to boost our defenses."

Just as Dojima had Yukiko use the Diamond Shield Rise appeared and restored the party's SP.

"That's definitely useful." Adachi said before the boss used an attack called Control. "Wait, please tell me that doesn't mean what I think it does."

The moment those words left Adachi's mouth, Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie turned red before running to stand next to Kunino-Sagiri.

"Great, of all the things he could have done that just might be the worst." Dojima said in annoyance.

"Dad, we need to rescue everybody now." Nanako said.

"I know." Dojima said before Mind Charging again. "Well hopefully this doesn't end up hitting Teddie."

"Look Dojima-san, Teddie resisted the control." Adachi said before Kanji attacked Junes Dojima.

"That at least helps a little, there's a chance the others won't attack us." Dojima said only for Yukiko to use Agidyne on Junes Dojima and the boss to physically attack him. "Then again that's also a possibility."

"Yikes, that nearly killed you Dojima-san. So I'm guessing if they're under his control and you die that's a game over?" Adachi asked.

"Even if they weren't under his control if Junes Dojima dies it's a game over." Dojima said. "Which means for now we just need to focus on healing."

"Dad, don't we have that thing from the TV?" Nanako asked.

"Now that you mention it we do, but we should keep that in case the others manage to break free from his control." Dojima said. "For now we should switch to someone who can heal us back to full strength."

"I might be wrong Dojima-san, but if you have twelve different personas to use and the boss could take control of your team members why didn't you just fight him on your own, wouldn't that have been easier?" Adachi asked.

"No, we need to work together to catch the bad guy." Nanako argued.

"If you say so Nanako-chan, but something tells me it would have been easier." Adachi said

"Adachi, if we fought the boss without anyone else we would have died a long time ago. Especially if he hit whatever we happened to be weak to when he attacked." Dojima said while switching to Ishtar. "Alright, now let's heal up and try to keep Junes Dojima alive until that control wears off."

"Ok." Nanako said before Teddie attacked Junes Dojima but Yukiko and Kanji resisted the control.

"Wait, why did Teddie attack us this time?" Adachi asked. "I thought he could resist the control."

"It must be random if they attack or not." Dojima said thoughtfully. "The question is can we survive another round of attacks?"

"Well if Yukiko doesn't hit us we might be able to." Adachi said. "What do you think Nanako?"

"We need to stay safe dad." Nanako said.

"Yeah, I agree." Dojima said. "Which means we should switch back to Kohryu and then guard."

The moment Dojima said that, Kanji, Teddie, and Yukiko broke free of Kunino-Sagiri's control.

"That's a good sign, with any luck we'll do enough damage that he uses a different type of strategy." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"We'll have to wait and see, but something tells me there's going to be more to this than we realize." Dojima said thoughtfully.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi are continuing to battle Kunino-Sagiri and he has revealed the extent of his control ability. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	39. Showdown with the culprit part 3

"What are you planning on doing now Dojima-san, I mean that thing still has almost half it's strength." Adachi said nervously.

"I know then again if we're lucky the boss has a third phase." Dojima said thoughtfully. "For now though we should focus on doing as much damage as possible."

As he said that, Dojima had Junes Dojima Mind Charge, Teddie use Bufudyne, Kanji use Primal Force, and Yukiko use Agidyne only for the boss to defeat Kanji with Garudyne before attacking Yukiko with Agidyne.

"Well I guess that's kind of a good thing." Adachi said rubbing the back of his head. "The boss might not do any damage."

"No, we need to heal him dad." Nanako said. "Everybody has to get out safely."

"I know, that's going to be Teddie's job." Dojima said. Still there's something about all this that's bothering me, who would make a game like this that knows so much about everyone in Inaba?

"Oh yeah I wanted to ask something Dojima-san, when I was here before the bosses were called Shadow whoever right?" Adachi asked. "Why isn't this one a shadow?"

"Now that you mention it that's true. That's just another question we'll have to ask once we catch Namatame." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima attack the boss. "Unfortunately the Revival Beads we have only heals Kanji to half strength so Yukiko won't be able to attack the boss."

"That shouldn't be a huge problem, I mean Junes Dojima did a lot of damage on his own." Adachi said.

"Yeah, but we'll have to see what happens next." Dojima said thoughtfully before the boss tried to hit Kanji and Junes Dojima with Ziodyne. "Then again that definitely helps."

"Dad, when do you think Teddie is going to get stronger?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now the important thing is getting you out safely and making sure Namatame is caught." Dojima said.

"He's right Nanako-chan." Adachi said.

"Ok." Nanako said while Dojima had the four persona users attack Kunino-Sagiri.

"It shouldn't be much longer at this rate right Dojima-san?" Adachi asked before Kunino-Sagiri began floating higher and used an attack called Unerring Justice.

"Well considering how much damage that did, and the fact that I doubt he's going to brainwash our team anymore, we should be close to winning." Dojima said hopefully. "Teddie can fully heal us so provided we keep everyone's magic up we should be fine."

"Really?" Nanako asked.

"If your dad says we're going to be fine then we'll be fine." Adachi said reassuringly before Dojima had Junes Dojima, Yukiko, and Kanji attack Kunino-Sagiri and had Teddie heal them. "See, he has everything under control."

Maybe as far as the battle goes, but there's something about this whole situation that doesn't make sense, Dojima thought. Why would Namatame have said he was saving people if he's killing them?

"Dad, are you alright?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dojima said. "Just thinking about something."

"Oh, ok." Nanako said.

"Let me guess, was it your detective's intuition Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Dojima said while having Junes Dojima attack Kunino-Sagiri again. "I have a feeling things are going to get a lot more complicated."

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked while Dojima attacked Kunino-Sagiri with Yukiko and Kanji.

"Junes Dojima won't be leaving until spring, and we haven't even gotten to December which means there's a very good chance there's more to this case than we've seen." Dojima said while Teddie healed everyone back to full strength. "I don't know what else the game could do but I have a sneaking suspicion that we're not done yet."

"What kind of twist could they possibly try Dojima-san, they already had a fake culprit when Nanako-chan and I had to fight that Kubo kid." Adachi said.

"I know but something doesn't add up for all I know I might be wrong but even so there's still too much time for this to be so simple." Dojima said.

"Do you think Namatame isn't the bad guy dad?" Nanako asked.

"No, he admitted to throwing everyone into the TV, and that includes the Nanako in the game." Dojima said. "Which means that he's definitely responsible."

"Then what's there to be unsure of Dojima-san, case closed he's the killer." Adachi said as Kunino-Sagiri used Unerring Justice for a second time.

"No, what it proves is that Namatame threw five people into the TV, we still don't know if he threw in Mayumi Yamano or Saki Konishi. That means even after we capture him we still need to make sure he was the one responsible for the murders." Dojima said. "Plus there's one other thing that I still want to know more about."

"What is it dad?" Nanako asked while Dojima repeated the same attacks he used the previous round.

"If Namatame is the culprit, then what's his connection to the Midnight Channel, the place where this entire case started." Dojima said. "Still, I'm starting to get tired of this Unerring Justice attack I think we get the point."

"Well he's nearly beaten Dojima-san." Adachi said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Dojima said before Kunino-Sagigi attacked the party again. "Which means we're nearly ready to get the answers to this case."

As he said that, Dojima had Junes Dojima attack the boss and score a critical hit.

"What do you think Nanako-chan, should we have Teddie attack this time so we can catch the bad guy faster?" Adachi asked only for Kanji to kill Kunino-Sagiri. "Oh well maybe not then."

"Teddie needed to keep everybody feeling better." Nanako said. "He helped save everybody and I can't wait to meet him for real."

"For real, isn't this just a game?" Adachi asked. "I mean a really cool game based on all of us but still."

"Yeah, just a game." Dojima said before Namatame collapsed. "Then again it wouldn't be that difficult to make a costume like that one so maybe we will meet a real life Teddie someday."

"I guess so, alright Dojima-san." Adachi said thoughtfully.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi managed to take down Kunino-Sagiri and have captured Namatame. Next chapter Nanako and Dojima will have to make a crucial choice. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	40. The fateful choice

"Dad, why are they letting us play even though we've already caught the bad guy?" Nanako asked

"If I had to guess the game is far from over, keep in mind Junes Dojima isn't leaving until spring and that's not until March." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Ok, oh but we're still in the hospital so he has to be all alone now." Nanako said sadly.

"I wouldn't worry, a car crash is bad but they got me to safety in time. Plus we managed to get you out of the TV just like everyone else." Dojima said calmly. "It might take a while but I'm sure we'll both end up safe and sound before the game is over."

"Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"Trust me, everything will be fine." Dojima said reassuringly. "In fact everyone's going to check up on you to make sure you're alright."

"Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully while watching the cutscene.

Still something feels off, we haven't gotten a chance to interrogate Namatame so there must be a reason for that, Dojima thought just before a doctor in the game left the game Nanako's hospital room.

"Is Nanako-chan's family here?" the doctor asked quickly before Junes Dojima nodded and the two of them entered the room.

"Dad, what's going on?" Nanako asked. "Why did the doctor sound scared?"

"I don't know." Dojima said as the game transitioned to Nanako's room.

"Big bro." the game Nanako said weakly.

"The you in the game is coming right dad?" Nanako asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You know that." Dojima said before the game Nanako closed her eyes and stopped moving and the game Dojima limped into the room.

"Dad?" Nanako asked nervously.

"I'll be right back, I… I just need a minute or two." Dojima said quietly as he walked up to the spare room and closed his eyes. It's just a game, there's no way any of this could be real but still. No there's no way this would ever happen, I wouldn't let anyone hurt Nanako there must be a way to save her, even if it is just a game.

"Dad, are you ok?" Nanako asked at the door.

"Nanako, yeah I guess this game is a bit harder than I thought it would be." Dojima said. "What did I miss?"

"Well Kanji got mad and punched the wall and then your friend said the bad guy was at the hospital with me." Nanako said. "Everybody went to go find him and he was trying to run away."

"Run away, did he say why or where he was going?" Dojima asked. "With any luck he panicked and might have said something helpful."

"He just said he was scared, and than his shadow showed up on the TV and started talking about how it wanted to keep saving people." Nanako said. "Now everybody's fighting about throwing him inside again."

"I see, well it would be a lot easier to just throw him in the TV." Dojima said walking downstairs with Nanako. "Then again, if we do then there's no way any of this will make sense. There has to be more to this than we're seeing. The question is, what are we missing?"

"I don't know dad." Nanako said quietly.

"Neither do I Nanako, and the fact that his actions indirectly caused the version of you in this game to die definitely makes throwing Namatame inside the TV sound like the best option." Dojima admitted. "Then again, as a detective I feel like it's vital that we get answers from him directly."

"Then does that mean we shouldn't throw him into the TV dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, and since there isn't an option to say not to throw him in the next best thing is to tell the others to wait." Dojima said selecting the dialogue option and having Yosuke yell that they didn't have time to wait and they had to decide right then and there.

"Did we do something wrong dad?" Nanako asked.

"No, everyone's just emotional after…" Dojima said. "After what just happened, so I understand why they want to decide right away. Still like I said we don't have all the facts."

As he said that, Dojima selected another dialogue option and Yosuke asked what exactly it was they were missing.

"Don't we know all of those dad?" Nanako asked while more dialogue options showed up.

"Not all of them, with all these shadow selves and everything else I'm not sure we do know how Namatame really feels, especially since he keeps saying he's saving people despite putting them in danger." Dojima said thoughtfully selecting the option. "This is just trying to convince the others to think rationally like a detective, until we know all the facts and here everyone's side of the story we can't make a rash judgment."

"Oh, wow you're really smart dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"Well I've had a few years to learn these things." Dojima said with a smile before picking an option that said something was bothering Junes Dojima. Then again with everything that this game has pulled so far I wouldn't be surprised if this was some kind of test, though if it is then what are they testing us for?

"Dad, wasn't that what we said before?" Nanako asked when the next set of dialogue options appeared.

"Yeah, and we are missing something." Dojima said picking the option that said they were missing something a second time before Yosuke shouted that he didn't care about that and just wanted an answer as to if they were going to throw Namatame into the TV or not.

"No, we can't do that because we're the good guys." Nanako said. "We don't hurt people, that's a bad thing to do."

"Yeah, I agree." Dojima said. "Everyone's just overly worked up and needs to calm down."

As he said that Dojima picked the option telling everyone to calm down.

"Do you think that was the right thing to do dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know Nanako, but it's what we decided to do." Dojima said. I only hope this wasn't a mistake.

(Dojima and Nanako are approaching the end of the game, and decided to spare Namatame but are unsure if it was the right choice. Next chapter the repercussions of that decision will be revealed to them. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	41. Nanako revived

"Huh, where am I? Is this Teddie's world, it doesn't feel right though." Teddie said looking at the fog all around him. "Oh yeah, that's right. Nana-chan she… I couldn't do anything; I don't deserve to go back."

"That isn't true dad, Teddie has to come back." Nanako said.

"Teddie's upset, he feels like he failed to rescue you and that it's all his fault. All we can do is give him time." Dojima said.

"Ok, but we have to make sure Teddie comes back. He shouldn't be upset like that." Nanako said.

"I'm sure he'll be back at some point, he just needs some time to feel sad just like anybody else." Dojima said as the screen transitioned to the outside of Namatame's hospital room.

"Ok." Nanako said thoughtfully.

"So what are we missing exactly?" Yosuke asked.

"To be honest there's been something that's been bothering me as well." Naoto said thoughtfully. "Namatame was already interrogated regarding the death of Mayumi Yamano and he had no motive for the crime."

"What about insanity, isn't that a reason he could have killed her?" Chie asked.

"No, Namatame was judged to be perfectly sane during the interrogation. There's no reason to believe he would have been otherwise during the time of Mayumi Yamano's death." Naoto said.

"Well are you sure he wasn't just pretending to be sane?" Rise asked.

"Huh, what are you guys doing? You aren't allowed to be here." the game Adachi said while walking up with police officers.

"My apologies, we were just making sure the suspect was under observation. Had something happened if would have been detrimental to the Inaba police, and you as well Adachi-san." Naoto said quickly.

"Oh, I see well thanks." the game Adachi said while rubbing the back of his head. "Though we'll handle it from here."

"Excuse me, you need to come with me immediately." a nurse said running up to the group.

"What do you think's going on dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, but we're about to find out." Dojima said as the Investigation team followed the nurse and the screen transitioned to the game Nanako's hospital room.

"Oh there they are." the doctor said calmly. "Nanako-chan came around."

"Huh, what did you say?" Chie asked in shock.

"Nanako-chan's alive?" Yukiko asked.

"Dad, is that what the doctor means?" Nanako asked. "The me in the game got better?"

"Apparently, but I have no idea how. I'm not going to complain about it though." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"You're really telling the truth, I mean this isn't a joke?" Yosuke asked.

"It's very rare to be resuscitated after one's heart and lungs fail, but it does happen." the doctor explained. "Still until we know why she collapsed in the first place we won't know how well she'll recover from here. That said, Nanako-chan is a fighter and she's trying desperately to stay alive."

"If we can find Teddie I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that." Dojima said.

"Yeah, you're right dad." Nanako said happily.

"I can't believe it I…" Rise started to say before sobbing into her hands.

"Miracles do happen, I'm so glad." Naoto said quietly.

"You all have had a long night and it's getting cold, you should all head home. If anything develops I'll let you know." the doctor said calmly.

"Right, thanks." Yosuke said before the screen transitioned to the shopping district.

"Do you think that road helped Teddie go home while everybody went after you dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, if it did we'll be able to find him though." Dojima said calmly.

"Dang it Ted, I told him to keep his phone charged." Yosuke said putting his phone back in his pocket.

"He probably just went home." Kanji said just as a snowflake fell on his shoulder.

"Is that, snow?" Yukiko asked in surprise. "I guess the doctor was right, it has been getting colder recently."

"With all this fog I almost didn't notice it." Rise said.

"Well we should head back ourselves, let's meet up tomorrow." Chie said.

"Right, see you Chie." Yosuke said as everyone except for him and Junes Dojima walked off. "I should head back myself, Ted's probably waiting for me anyway. See you later partner."

As Yosuke walked away Junes Dojima took out his cell phone and turned it back on before noticing he had missed messages.

"Look dad, everybody we made friends with was worried about what happened." Nanako said with a smile.

"Yeah, it just goes to show how taking the initiative to get to know someone can help." Dojima said. "Speaking of which though, it's getting late so we should think about saving and stopping for tonight."

"Really?" Nanako asked sadly. "We still don't know who the bad guy is though."

"You're right, but we'll be able to figure it out faster if we've gotten some rest first." Dojima said. "Plus I'll see if Adachi can stop by tomorrow and we'll finish up the game alright Nanako?"

"Ok. Do you think we'll be able to catch the real bad guy dad?" Nanako said before yawning.

"I'm sure we'll catch him, but it sounds like you're starting to fall asleep. Thinking about it I'm starting to get tired myself." Dojima said before saving the game. "Goodnight Nanako."

"Goodnight dad." Nanako said going to her room.

There's something about this that's been bothering me, I hope I'm wrong but right now that's the only thing that makes any sense, Dojima thought. I just don't see any reason they would have done it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How intriguing, it seems that this time events will play out quite differently than they ever have before." Igor said thoughtfully.

"It would appear so, however if events change as drastically as you think will our guest be able to overcome the coming trials?" Margaret asked.

"That is something we'll have to see for ourselves, we can offer assistance to our guest but his destiny ultimately lies in his own hands." Igor said. "Still, this will be quite the interesting year."

(Nanako and Dojima's decision to spare Namatame brought the Nanako in the game back to life. Next chapter they will learn the identity of the true culprit. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	42. The final investigation

"Nanako, we're back." Dojima said. "Is it ready?"

"Really Dojima-san, are you sure I'm not intruding?" Adachi asked. "I mean this is something you two should be doing on your own."

"No, you're dad's friend and you're my friend too." Nanako said. "You can stay with us."

"Oh well if you say so Nanako-chan." Adachi said before reluctantly sitting down next to her as Dojima picked up the controller. "So if you don't mind me asking, what's left of this game, we already caught the culprit right?"

"No, it turns out Namatame wasn't responsible for the first two murders so we're gathering information from everyone in town." Dojima said. "So where should we look first?"

"Well I guess the shopping district, I don't think you or Nanako-chan would know anything and isn't the school closed?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, you have a point." Dojima said before handing Adachi the controller.

"Huh, is something wrong Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "Wait is this more work?"

"Something like that, I'll make us some coffee so you're in charge of gathering information." Dojima said calmly. "Nanako make sure he doesn't miss anybody alright?"

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile.

It just doesn't make sense; if Namatame wasn't the culprit it would have to be someone who knew everything that was going on, Dojima thought while making the coffee. Those warning letters had to be sent by someone who knew about the Investigation Team but when you think about it all of them could spend time together; Yukiko Amagi, Yosuke Hanamura, and Chie Satonaka are all classmates and Junes Dojima transferred into their class, then add in Kanji Tatsumi because of Yukiko and as for Naoto Shirogane and Rise Kujikawa…

"Are you kidding, another thing to go back and ask all of them?" Adachi said suddenly. "There were enough people to ask already."

"Is something wrong Adachi?" Dojima asked.

"No, we were just starting over again." Adachi said quickly. "Someone gave us a new question to ask people so we need to go back and ask everybody if they saw anyone suspicious."

"It makes sense, if someone saw a person they didn't recognize or was acting suspiciously it should stick in their mind." Dojima said before walking up with two cups of coffee.

"Thanks dad." Nanako said with a smile.

"No problem." Dojima said. "So you've made it to Samagawa now?"

"Yeah, and at least nobody else has added another question to ask." Adachi admitted before asking an old man if he remembered the murders or saw anyone suspicious. "That's been what everyone's been saying Dojima-san, they think the murder case is over and nobody saw anyone unusual."

"Well, I guess that only leaves one more place to check." Dojima said thoughtfully while taking the controller from Adachi. "Maybe someone at Junes saw something."

"I guess it's worth a try." Adachi said. "Well at least there's only one person to ask here."

"Unless they bring up a third question." Dojima said calmly while asking a high school girl if she remembered anything about the murders only for the game to note that they likely wouldn't get any more information about that. "It looks like the investigation is almost over."

"Huh?" Nanako asked. "But dad, we still don't know who the bad guy is."

"Well there's still one more question to ask." Dojima said before the high school mentioned a friend of hers had seen something.

"Finally a lead, I was starting to wonder if this investigation would get us anywhere." Adachi said.

"We'll see." Dojima said before going back to the high school girl in front of the bookstore and asking her if she saw anyone suspicious only for her to explain that she saw Namatame talking to Saki Konishi. "Well it's more than we had before, but hopefully someone found out something."

"They had to, we need to catch the bad guy." Nanako said as the screen transitioned to the inside of Aiya where the Investigation team decided to compare what they learned only to realize they hadn't learned anything at all.

"That's great, all that work and we didn't get any closer to finding out who we're supposed to be looking for." Adachi said in annoyance as Naoto walked out of Aiya followed by Junes Dojima and Yosuke.

"Maybe, but there has to be something we're missing." Dojima said calmly. "What do you think Nanako?"

The moment Dojima asked that a list of names showed up on the screen.

"Huh, I get to pick?" Nanako asked as Dojima handed her the controller.

"Well you heard Adachi, we didn't learn anything so if we want to figure out who the bad guy is we'll have to guess." Dojima said.

"Hold on Dojima-san, aren't those all the characters you saved?" Adachi asked. "I don't think it's any of them."

"Adachi, there's an option to see more choices." Dojima said in annoyance.

"Oh yeah, I guess I missed that." Adachi said while Nanako looked through the list of names. "So does anyone stand out Nanako-chan?"

"Not really." Nanako said. "Huh, wait dad wasn't your friend the one who helped us a lot?"

"Yeah, the Adachi in the game seemed to show up kind of frequently." Dojima said.

"Hold on, you aren't seriously thinking its me are you?" Adachi asked nervously. "I mean I'd never hurt anyone."

"It's just a game Adachi, the person who made it might not like you that's all." Dojima said. "Plus for all we know we're wrong."

"Should I guess him dad?" Nanako asked.

"Sure, let's see if we're right." Dojima said before the game informed them that while it seemed unlikely for Adachi to be responsible when they looked only at what they knew about the killer everything did fit into place.

"Hey come on, shouldn't I get the chance to defend myself?" Adachi asked. "This isn't fair at all."

"You're right, which means the next step should be for the Investigation Team to go and confirm if you really were the one responsible." Dojima said calmly. Though to be honest, as much as I hate to think it is you right now there's nobody else I can think of that could be the culprit.

(Nanako, Adachi, and Dojima have come to the conclusion that the Adachi in the game is the one who killed Mayumi Yamano and Saki Konishi. Next chapter they'll learn the truth. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	43. Put them all in

"Well that takes care of that, I appreciate your help." the game Adachi said to a nurse as the Investigation Team walked up to him. "Huh, what are you guys doing here? Nanako-chan's room isn't anywhere near here. You know what Dojima will do if he catches you here right?"

"Adachi, what's been going on around here?" the game Dojima asked. "It's been unusually loud today."

"Oh, Dojima-san." the game Adachi mentioned. "It should quiet down now the Namatame's transfer is finished."

"Transfer, are you an idiot? I didn't have a chance to question him yet." the game Dojima said angrily.

"It sounds like you were trying to get Namatame away from me before I could interrogate him Adachi." Dojima said thoughtfully. "That's not a good thing."

"Hey, it's just a game so maybe the person who made it just doesn't like me." Adachi said defensively.

"You're right, so don't get so worked up. It is just a game." Dojima said. Then again, I'm not sure about that anymore.

"Huh, what are you guys doing here?" the game Dojima asked noticing the Investigation Team.

"We came to confirm something, with Adachi-san." Yosuke said before Junes Dojima stepped forward and a dialogue option appeared.

"So do we ask about the announcer or Saki Konishi first Nanako?" Dojima asked.

"We should ask about the announcer because she was killed first wasn't she dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, the announcer was killed first and then Saki found the body and was killed after that." Dojima mentioned while selecting the option to ask about the announcer.

"The day the announcer went missing?" the game Adachi asked. "That was so long ago, I don't remember seeing her though."

"Wait, Yukiko said he was there though." Nanako said in confusion.

"Yeah, she did." Dojima said. "Which means he's lying about that or he legitimately doesn't remember what happened. Though if it's the latter we'll need to work on your memory Adachi."

"Yes sir." Adachi said nervously.

"Alright, now what about Saki Konishi." Dojima said selecting the second option.

"Why wouldn't I question her, she's the one who found the announcer's body after all." the game Adachi said. "Though she didn't know much so I only questioned her once or twice."

"Wait a second, Naoto mentioned that you questioned Saki Konishi several times." Dojima said. "It's starting to look like you really are the one responsible Adachi, then again it is just a game so I wouldn't worry about it."

"I guess so, it's just weird seeing myself as a criminal." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"Is that all, well I'm glad I could be of some help." the game Adachi mentioned before the dialogue box reappeared with a third option.

"The warning letter, wait isn't that the one that you got just before Namatame threw Nanako into the TV?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, it is." Dojima said picking that option.

"Warning letter?" the game Adachi asked in confusion.

"The one delivered to his house, it's in police custody correct?" Naoto asked.

"I don't really remember." the game Adachi said.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" the game Dojima questioned. "I gave it to you to take to the crime lab for processing, are you telling me you forgot?"

"Give me a break Dojima-san, your accident happened right after that and with everything that happened it just slipped my mind." the game Adachi said. "Besides, it was just a dumb prank right?"

"Well if I hadn't been playing this with you guys I'd probably think it was a prank." Adachi said.

"A threatening letter like that is never a prank." Dojima said calmly.

"Right, I'll keep that in mind Dojima-san." Adachi said quietly.

"Hey what are you guys asking me all this for anyway?" the game Adachi asked. "Dojima-san you need to rest, that's why your wounds aren't healing, and you all need to go home too. Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Just one more thing please." Naoto said as Kanji and Yosuke moved closer to the game Adachi. "We know now that the first two murders weren't Namatame's doing, someone else killed them. Adachi-san do you have any idea who that might be?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." the game Adachi said nervously.

"Cause we think, it might have been you." Kanji said calmly before the game Dojima and game Adachi looked at him in shock.

"What, that's ridiculous." the game Adachi said. "We already know Namatame's the one who put them all in."

"Put them all in, how would someone who wasn't connected to the murders know about that detail?" Dojima asked curiously.

"They probably wouldn't." Adachi said nervously. "This doesn't mean you think I'd really kill someone does it?"

"Of course not, but as far as this game is concerned you are the one responsible." Dojima said calmly.

"What did you just say?" Chie asked in shock.

"Put them all in?" the game Dojima asked. "What's all this putting them in business? Do you know something about the method behind their murders, don't tell me all that talk about TV's and whatnot from before was true."

"I see now I understand." Naoto said calmly. "To be honest, there was something you said earlier that caught my attention. I couldn't explain why, it simply sounded wrong to me."

"What does she mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Dojima said calmly.

"Do you recall when I read Namatame's diary at the scene of his accident?" Naoto asked. "I read off a list of names of the victims and you responded by claiming 'wow, then that settles it.' How I wonder, would that settle anything, the police had no idea there were other attempted murders related to the case at that time."

"I don't know, I need to head back to the station." the game Adachi said defensively before shoving past Rise and Chie and running off.

"I think that proves it, the culprit in this game is definitely you Adachi." Dojima said. "So what do you think Nanako, should we let Adachi catch himself?"

"Um… Ok." Nanako said with a smile.

(The game Adachi unintentionally revealed he was responsible for the two murders. Next chapter Nanako, Dojima, and Adachi will begin the boss battle with Adachi. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	44. The culprit part 1

"Are you really sure about this Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "I mean this is something you and Nanako-chan have been doing together. Should you really just let me do this part?"

"We're all sitting here together Adachi, besides you've already come this far." Dojima said calmly.

"Well, alright Dojima-san." Adachi said before choosing the option to approach the game version of himself.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it this far." the game Adachi said with a smirk.

"Allow me to confirm the crimes that you've committed thus far." Naoto said. "You had your suspicions this would was dangerous, and yet even so you threw Mayumi Yamano into the TV, and then even after learning that she died here you also threw Saki Konishi inside the TV before manipulating Namatame-san to continue your murder attempts."

"So, we both know that I didn't kill anyone." the game Adachi mentioned. "It was this world, something that I have no control over."

"What kind of lame excuse is that, you knew full well this place was dangerous. Even if you didn't know before the announcer showed up you threw Saki-sempai in after she was found dead. You knew exactly what you were doing." Yosuke said angrily.

"Yosuke-sempai's right." Kanji said in agreement.

"What would a couple of brats like you know?" the game Adachi asked angrily. "You have no idea how the real world works."

"We don't know how it works, you're the one who ran away once we figured out what you did. You're no better than a child throwing a tantrum." Yukiko said.

"Shut up, you damn brats have no idea at all." the game Adachi said before the screen transitioned to the boss fight.

"Huh, why didn't his shadow show up dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but this is your time to shine Adachi." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Adachi said nervously. "Ok well I guess the first thing to do is have Junes Dojima boost up everyone's defense just in case, and then Yukiko, Naoto, and Yosuke can try and deal some damage."

"That sounds like a decent enough start to me." Dojima said thoughtfully just before the game Adachi's eyes flashed on screen and a persona appeared above him boosting his strength, defenses, and speed. "Well, that explains why we aren't fighting your shadow Adachi."

"I guess so." Adachi said. "Do either of you have any ideas though?"

"Unfortunately not, we'll just have to wait for that to wear off." Dojima said.

"What about you Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked. "Huh, is something wrong?"

"That looked like the one we had." Nanako said in confusion.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Adachi asked.

"Wait a second, she's right." Dojima said. "That persona looked almost identical to Izanagi, well except being red."

"Do you think there's a reason for that Dojima-san?" Adachi asked while having Junes Dojima guard while Yukiko, Naoto, and Yosuke attacked his in game counterpart again.

"I'm not sure." Dojima said. Still, I can't help but have a bad feeling about this. I haven't seen Mayumi Yamano on TV recently either, he thought just as the game Adachi attacked the four members of the Investigation Team.

"Oh no, Yosuke is hurt." Nanako said nervously.

"I know, Dojima-san can any of Junes Dojima's personas heal him?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, but wouldn't it make more sense for Yukiko to heal everyone?" Dojima asked.

"Maybe, but Yukiko is doing the most damage so she should be attacking so we beat the culprit quickly." Adachi said. "Plus if whoever made this game doesn't like me we might as well play along, I mean we both know this could never happen in real life."

"You have a point, Ishtar should be able to heal him back to full strength." Dojima said calmly. Since when has Adachi been so eager to fight, this is entirely different than his attitude on the job. Then again maybe he's just trying to make a show of things for Nanako but even so. (1)

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Huh, were you expecting company Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "I can get it real quick."

"No, it's alright I can get it." Dojima said calmly just give me a second.

"Alright, no problem Dojima-san." Adachi said while Dojima walked to the door.

"Who is it dad?" Nanako asked.

"Nobody, it's just a letter." Dojima said before walking back to Nanako and Adachi.

"Oh, alright then Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Ok then, Garudyne isn't doing much, so let's try Brave Blade instead."

"That makes sense, worst case scenario we don't do much damage and have to heal Yosuke back to full strength." Dojima said calmly before Yosuke attacked the game Adachi.

"Damn brats, you have no idea how the real world works. I'll have to teach you a lesson the hard way." the game Adachi said coldly as his persona reappeared and scared Yukiko and Kanji.

"Nanako, didn't the first bad guy do that?" Adachi asked nervously.

"Yeah, we need to make them feel better or they'll get hurt." Nanako said. "The bad you in the game will beat them."

"That's what I thought, oh by the way who sent the letter Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"It didn't say." Dojima said looking at the letter.

"Huh, that's weird." Adachi said in confusion. "Do you think it came to the wrong address?"

"No, it definitely was addressed to us." Dojima said. "Though if I were you I'd focus on keeping everyone alive. The letter will still be here."

"Alright, if you say so Dojima-san." Adachi said thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How interesting, it seems that they have almost reached the end of their trial. Perhaps this cycle will finally be the last." Igor said with a small grin.

"It's entirely possible, though I doubt this will be the last we see of our guest." Margaret said calmly.

"True, all we can do is simply wait and see where our guests journey will lead him." Igor said calmly.

(Nanako, Dojima, and Adachi are battling the game Adachi, and a mysterious letter has arrived. Next chapter the battle with the game Adachi will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)

(1) (Dojima is suspicious of Adachi's actions and what they've learned during the game. He's not completely sure if Adachi will end up killing Mayumi Yamano but he's planning on keeping a close eye on him just in case of emergencies.)


	45. The culprit part 2

"Ok which one was it that made everybody not scared anymore?" Adachi asked while looking through the item list. "Do you remember Nanako-chan?"

"Um… Oh that one." Nanako said as Adachi scrolled past an Amrita Soda. "Dad used it before."

"Yeah, nobody was scared but the game says that item heals any bad condition so it should work." Dojima said in agreement.

"That's good." Adachi said while having Junes Dojima use the item.

"Good, they're feeling better." Nanako said with a smile.

"Yeah, and now Yukiko, Yosuke, and Kanji can do some more damage." Adachi said while selecting Yosuke's attack. "You know, this game's been pretty fun. Well the part I've been playing with you guys anyway."

"You have a point." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and this game's called Persona 4 right?" Adachi asked. "That means there are more of them so maybe we can try and find some of the others and play them together too."

"Really, can we dad?" Nanako asked.

"Well, if we can find any of them. Though right now you have to finish catching the culprit Adachi." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, I know." Adachi said sheepishly before the game Adachi summoned his persona and hit Yosuke and Junes Dojima. "Oh right, Yosuke needs to be healed."

"Yeah, he does." Dojima said while Adachi had Junes Dojima switch to another persona and heal everyone. "So I guess next we should just keep attacking and hope for the best."

"Yeah, we need to catch the bad guy." Nanako said.

"You mean me right Nanako-chan? The game already said I'm the bad guy." Adachi said while Yukiko hit the game Adachi with an Agidyne.

"You might be the bad guy in the game Adachi, but that doesn't mean you're a bad person. Isn't that right Nanako?" Dojima asked calmly. At least I hope it is anyway.

"Yeah." Nanako said in agreement.

"Oh, well thanks." Adachi said thoughtfully. "Ok, let's see what Kanji can do next turn if we charge him up this turn. Though isn't it starting to get kind of late Dojima-san?"

"Yeah, which is why we're going to stop once we beat the game version of you." Dojima said calmly just before the game Adachi's stats returned to normal and he used a Maragidyne.

"That could have been worse I guess, at least nobody was weak to fire." Adachi said thoughtfully before checking how much health his game counterpart had. "Huh, that's weird. It looks like I have less strength than the one Nanako-chan and I thought was the bad guy last time."

"Really, what does that mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it won't be good." Dojima said quietly.

"Maybe it means the game is going easy on us after last time." Adachi suggested while having Junes Dojima attack the boss with his katana. "I mean maybe it's a reward for guessing the bad guy correctly, and it changes each time you play and so if you guess wrong Naoto figures it out for you."

"Possibly, but the only way to know for sure is to defeat you and then eventually play it a second time, right Adachi?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Yeah, you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said calmly. "So I guess Yosuke's Garudyne, Yukiko's Agidyne and then have Kanji deal as much damage as possible."

"Oh yeah didn't we get a letter dad?" Nanako asked.

"Yeah, we did." Dojima said picking up the letter. "Though the fact that there's no return address could mean it's just someone playing a dumb joke."

"I don't know Dojima-san, it might be an anonymous tip about those thieves." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"Maybe." Dojima said. "Actually just to be on the safe side Yosuke should heal up Yukiko's SP."

"Really, why?" Nanako asked in confusion.

"I agree Dojima-san, Yukiko should have enough strength to finish the battle." Adachi said.

"Maybe, but something tells me it isn't that simple." Dojima said calmly.

"If you say so Dojima-san." Adachi said before having Yosuke use a Chewing Soul on Yukiko. "Well if we're lucky Kanji will be able to finish the boss fight and we can get to bed."

"Yeah." Dojima said thoughtfully as Adachi had Yukiko and Kanji attack the game version of Adachi leaving him with a tiny amount of HP. "Then again, that could also happen."

"That's it, I've had enough of you. I'll kill you, just like I killed those other ones." the game Adachi said furiously as his persona appeared and increased his stats a second time.

"Why did he do that dad?" Nanako asked. "Can't he make himself feel better?"

"I don't think so Nanako, none of the other bosses could heal and not all of our persona can either." Dojima said calmly. "I don't think Adachi can heal himself."

"Oh yeah, you're really smart dad." Nanako said happily.

"Maybe, but for now we should just catch the bad guy and then get to bed. We can watch the end of the game tomorrow." Dojima said as Adachi had Junes Dojima defeat his game counterpart.

"Well that takes care of that." Adachi said calmly.

"Maybe, but something about this seems almost too easy." Dojima said quietly.

"Damn it, oh well this world will soon be the same as that one so it really doesn't matter." the game Adachi said before drawing his gun and holding it to his head.

"Why are you doing that?" Nanako asked nervously. "You're not supposed to do that?"

Suddenly the game Adachi's body began floating and turned pitch-black.

"Ok, I guess the battle isn't over." Adachi said. "You probably saw that coming didn't you Dojima-san?"

"I had a feeling something like this would be happening." Dojima said. Still, something tells me this next battle is going to be much tougher than we're expecting.

(Adachi, Nanako, and Dojima managed to defeat the game Adachi, but now an unknown entity has possessed him. Next chapter the entity will reveal its nature to them and the contents of the letter will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	46. Ruler of the Fog

"Soon, all humans will turn into shadows." the game Adachi said ominously. "And I shall descend upon the world, as the master of order."

"Turn into shadows, wait is that what's supposed to have happened to me?" Adachi asked. "Someone has a really strange idea of a joke."

"Normally I'd agree with you, but that didn't sound like you Adachi." Dojima said thoughtfully. "There's something else going on around here."

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling the answers are in here." Dojima said opening the letter. "It didn't have any address but something tells me there's a reason for that."

"What does it say Dojima-san?" Adachi asked curiously.

"It says this whole thing has been a warning, whoever sent the game must think it's really going to happen." Dojima said. "Whoever sent this wants to let us know that this game is showing us the future."

"You can't be serious Dojima-san, I mean it has to be some kind of a joke. This can't be real." Adachi said.

"Nuh-uh, big bro's coming really soon." Nanako said quickly.

"She has a point, well either way we should try and get to the end of this game and then we can worry about whether or not the letter was a joke or not." Dojima said. Still, if we didn't know what was going on in the game but we do in reality then what does that mean for Yu?

"Descend, order? What's going on with this guy all of a sudden?" Yosuke asked nervously.

"What's going on?" Kanji asked in confusion.

"Be careful, that isn't Adachi anymore. It's someone else." Rise said urgently

"Soon, both this world and the one you call home will be enveloped in a fog that will never fade." the former game Adachi said calmly.

"A fog that won't fade, didn't that already happen Dojima-san?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"No, something tells me if we didn't catch you and stop whatever this thing is the fog would have gotten much worse." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"It will be the world that humanity has always desired." the former game Adachi said.

"Who are you?" Naoto asked quickly.

"I… am Ameno-Sagiri." Ameno-Sagiri said calmly. "One who rules the fog, and was awakened by man's desires."

"Ameno-Sagiri, just like Kunino-Sagiri." Dojima said thoughtfully before turning towards Adachi. "Which means there has to be a connection between you and Namatame."

"Dad, do you think it's what happened to big bro too?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"It's possible, the three of them were the only ones who had that power before going into the TV." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Though we can worry about that tomorrow, for now we need to figure out how to stop him."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Adachi said.

"Do whatever you wish, however the spread of the fog can not be stopped." Ameno-Sagiri said ominously. "It is inevitable."

"Inevitable, just like everything else we've gone through in this game." Dojima said. "What do you two think, should we just quit now?"

"No, we need to make sure everybody is ok." Nanako said. "The bad guy isn't supposed to win."

"I guess our decision was made for us." Adachi said with a grin.

"It sounds like it." Dojima said. "Then again I doubt we'll be fighting Ameno-Sagiri in that form. He'll transform into something else, the only question is what."

"Well, I guess we have to wait and see." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"Admittedly you played your part well, stirring the will of the masses into madness. But even that will soon come to an end." Ameno-Sagiri said calmly. "Soon mankind will turn into shadows, and live in the blissful ignorance of the fog. Unaware of their reality."

"What are you, why are you doing all of this?" Yosuke asked angrily.

"I am the one who shepherds humans to their true desires." Ameno-Sagiri said. "While they longed for peace, it was unobtainable. As a result they tore apart the walls between image and reality."

"You mean the Midnight Channel, so you were the one who created it." Naoto said in realization.

"Yes, humans desires are my desires. As such I expanded this world to meet their desires and created a window into it." Ameno-Sagiri said calmly. "This world is a small piece of the sea of unconsciousness that dwells inside the human heart, a hollow forest born of desires, and false imagery."

"This is a lot different than what we thought it would be isn't it Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "I mean, the whole going inside a TV thing was weird but this was supposed to be a murder mystery, not some deep look into mankind."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Dojima said thoughtfully while continuing to go through Ameno-Sagiri's dialogue. "Still, given everything else that's happened so far I'm not entirely surprised."

"Do you think if we beat him everybody will be safe dad?" Nanako asked.

"Of course they will." Adachi said quickly. "You and Dojima-san were saving everyone else, and if this guy is the one doing all the bad things then stopping him means the bad things stop too."

"That's oversimplifying it a bit, but you have a point. If we defeat Ameno-Sagiri the fog should go away." Dojima said. "Then again, that probably won't be easy."

The moment Dojima said that, a cutscene appeared on the screen as shadows flew into Ameno-Sagiri's body before he sunk into the ground only to reappear as an enormous eyeball.

"So that thing is the cause of the fog?" Rise asked.

"Indeed, I have come to put you all to the test." Ameno-Sagiri said calmly.

"A test, in that case we'll just have to make sure we pass." Dojima said. "Think we can handle it Adachi?"

"Well, we've made it this far so if anybody could pass the test it would be us." Adachi said. "Right Nanako-chan?"

"Yeah, and then everybody will feel better." Nanako said with a smile.

I hope you're right Nanako, but that warning about the end of the game makes me think there's still more that we don't know, Dojima thought.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi are about to battle Ameno-Sagiri. Next chapter the battle will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	47. The final battle part 1

"Huh, shouldn't we have gotten our strength back or something so we could have a chance of beating the final boss?" Adachi asked in confusion.

"Adachi, do you really think whoever made this game would make it easy to beat?" Dojima asked. "Besides, as long as we're smart we should be able to handle a giant eyeball."

"Yeah, and Yukiko can make everybody feel better right dad?" Nanako asked.

"That was the plan, so for now we should do as much damage as possible." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Ok, well in that case should we try magic or an attack?" Adachi asked.

"For now we should focus on magic, I doubt the boss is weak to anything but we can't be sure." Dojima said calmly.

"That makes sense, if the boss does have a weakness it'll make things easier for us." Adachi said while looking through Junes Dojima's personas. "Though, you must be tired Nanako-chan. It has to be past the time you're usually asleep."

"A little, but we're all playing together and it's really fun." Nanako said before yawning.

"We've come this far, but you don't get to stay up this late again Nanako." Dojima said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said while Adachi had Junes Dojima switch to Scathach.

"This one should be the strongest persona we have that can use ice, so if the boss is weak to ice it's the best one to try." Adachi said.

"True, so let's see what happens." Dojima said while Adachi attacked the boss only for it to do very little damage. "Well Ameno-Sagiri isn't weak to ice at least."

"Yeah, well hopefully something else will work." Adachi said while having Yosuke and Kanji attack Ameno-Sagiri.

"I'd suggest we try fire since the boss wasn't weak to wind or electricity either." Dojima said. "Though first things first we need to heal everyone back to full strength."

"Yup, we need to make everybody feel better." Nanako said happily.

"Well you heard her Adachi, Mediarahan it is." Dojima said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said while having Yukiko heal the party. "Ok, so what do you think the boss can do?"

Just as Adachi asked that, Ameno Sagiri charged up and immediately hit the entire party with Maziodyne.

"Two attacks each turn, I should have guessed the final boss would be able to do that." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"Dad, what about that thing?" Nanako asked. "The one we bought before. It said it makes everybody feel all better right?"

"That's right, it doesn't just heal our health but our magic power too." Dojima said. "Which means when we start to run out of energy we can use that as a last resort."

"Then should we just have Yukiko heal everyone to full strength again this time?" Adachi asked.

"Not this turn, the boss could still be weak to fire." Dojima said.

"That's true, but do you think the final boss of the game would be weak to anything Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"We won't know unless we check, and Yukiko has more magic than anyone else right now so if nothing else she can deal the most damage." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"That makes sense, so should we try physical attacks this time?" Adachi asked.

"It's worth a try, but Junes Dojima should heal up everyone just in case." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Adachi had before having Junes Dojima switch to Ishtar and heal the party. "Oh yeah, should Kanji charge up first?"

"Now that you mention it that's probably a good plan. Kanji didn't do much damage at all and the benefits of charging up are definitely worth the extra turn it'll take." Dojima said calmly.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't attack this time it'll make it easier to avoid anybody getting hurt." Adachi said in agreement. "As long as we're careful we can beat him and get rid of the fog right?"

"Yup." Nanako said happily.

Maybe, but something about this whole thing is still bothering me, Dojima thought. "It won't be easy though, Ameno-Sagiri has a lot more health than your game version did Adachi. Not to mention the fact that he can attack twice."

"Dad, what about the fog?" Nanako asked. "Didn't Rise-chan say he caused it?"

"Yeah, she did." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Which means he'll probably have some way to use the fog in the battle. Good catch Nanako."

"Wow, you might even be smarter than I am Nanako-chan." Adachi said before having Yosuke attack Ameno-Sagiri and having Kanji charge up.

"Now to see if fire will do anything." Dojima said just as Adachi had Yukiko attack the boss with Agidyne. "Well, he isn't weak to that either."

"So now what Dojima-san?" Adachi asked before Ameno-Sagiri increased his attack power and his accuracy.

"Now, Junes Dojima should increase our attack power so we can do some more damage." Dojima said calmly. "Then Yosuke can get rid of his attack and accuracy boosts for Kanji and Yukiko."

"That makes sense." Adachi said before Dojima got up and walked towards the kitchen. "Huh, what are you doing Dojima-san?"

"I'm planning on making some coffee." Dojima said calmly. "The school year hasn't started yet so Nanako can still stay up a little later than usual. Of course, this isn't going to be an everyday thing alright?"

"Ok, thanks dad." Nanako said with a smile. "Do you think we can play again when he gets here?"

"I don't see why not, we won't be able to play for quite as long but I think we might be able to find some time to play." Dojima said. Then again, if I'm right about this then maybe playing the game with him will be much different than it was this time.

"Oh yeah, do you want to play for a while Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"I'm ok." Nanako said. "It's fun spending time with you and dad."

"She has a point, before this game arrived I doubt you'd have been coming over so often." Dojima said calmly while walking over with three cups of coffee.

(The battle with Ameno-Sagiri is underway. Next chapter, Nanako, Dojima, and Adachi will continue the battle and receive a phone call. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	48. The final battle part 2

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Adachi said thoughtfully. "Then again, this game ended up having a bigger mystery than anything that's happened in real life right Dojima-san?"

"Yeah, then again the game is apparently taking place in Inaba so who knows." Dojima said while Adachi had Junes Dojima use an Uplifting Radio to boost everyone's attack strength. Not to mention the game started on April 11th when Junes Dojima moved in with me and Nanako, the same day my nephew is arriving to stay for the year.

"Is something wrong dad?" Nanako asked.

"No, I'm just thinking about a few things." Dojima said. "The sooner we defeat Ameno-Sagiri the better."

"Yeah, I agree completely Dojima-san." Adachi said while having Yosuke use the Dekaja skill. "So should we try Primal Force since it's the strongest attack Kanji has?"

"Yeah, it is." Dojima said. "Then again, it takes a lot of his health to use it so we might want to hold off until later. For now let's try Torrent Shot since it takes less of his health to use it and it could hit three times if we're lucky enough."

"I guess so, what do you think Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"Dad's right, we don't want to get tired before we catch the bad guy." Nanako said.

"Alright then, Torrent Shot it is." Adachi said while selecting the attack and hitting Ameno-Sagiri twice. "Huh, were both of them extra charged?"

"Yeah, it looks like they were." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Which means we should have Kanji keep charging up Torrent Shot and if his health starts to get low Yukiko can heal him back to full strength."

"You're right Dojima-san." Adachi said. "So for now we should just have Yukiko use Agidyne again right?"

"For now that's the best option, but I have a feeling that Ameno-Sagiri will be hitting us twice soon." Dojima said just before the phone started to ring.

"Huh, who would be calling this late?" Adachi asked.

"I don't know, but there's one way to find out." Dojima said as Adachi had Yukiko hit Ameno-Sagiri with Agidyne. "Hello?"

"_Hello I'm simply calling to ask if you are enjoying the gift I sent you." said the person on the phone._

"Oh yeah we're definitely enjoying it." Dojima said calmly. "I just wish you'd given a return address."

"_I'm glad to hear that, of course you understand why there wasn't a return address." the person on the phone said calmly. "It wouldn't have been feasible for reasons that I trust we both understand."_

"Yeah, you have a point." Dojima said.

"_Indeed, then I suppose the only other thing to ask is if you've come to believe that you've found the solution to the mystery." the person on the phone asked._

"I'd say we have yeah." Dojima said.

"_How marvelous, well then I'll bid you a good evening."_ _the man on the phone said before hanging up._

"Was that the person who sent you this game Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, they just wanted to know if we were enjoying it." Dojima said before noticing Kanji had lost over half his health. "What happened to Kanji?"

"The bad guy hit him twice in a row." Nanako said.

"She's right Dojima-san, first with something called God's Judgment and that cut Kanji's health in half before he hit him with ice and did even more damage." Adachi said.

"Half his health instantly, in that case Junes Dojima may need to start focusing on healing for the rest of the battle." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Especially since Yukiko is starting to run out of sp so she probably won't be able to keep everyone's strength up for much longer."

"Huh, but don't we have anything to restore Yukiko's sp?" Adachi asked.

"We have something, but we shouldn't use it until we don't have any other choice. It says it'll restore everyone's health and sp to full at once." Dojima said. "Then again we only have one so we should keep it for an emergency."

"If you say so Dojima-san." Adachi said.

"Dad, do you think the one we got from Teddie will help?" Nanako asked suddenly.

"The one we got from Teddie, it's worth a try." Dojima said. "Adachi try switching to Helel."

"Helel, well if you think it's a good idea Dojima-san." Adachi said while switching to the persona.

"I thought so, Helel has Salvation just like Yukiko which means Junes Dojima can heal just as effectively as she can." Dojima said calmly.

"Yup." Nanako said happily.

"Then I guess for now we should have Junes Dojima heal everyone back to full strength and then have Yosuke and Yukiko attack?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, and Kanji should charge up again. The more damage we can do to the final boss the better." Dojima said.

"Yeah, you're probably right Dojima-san." Adachi said thoughtfully. "I'm still kind of curious how he plans on using the fog though."

"Now that you mention it that's a good point, if he's the cause of the fog like Rise said there has to be something connected to the fog in this battle." Dojima said. "Except with Teddie's glasses the fog shouldn't cause any problems for us."

"Then maybe he can create fog shadows, and they can help him in the fight." Adachi said while having Junes Dojima heal the party and Yosuke hit Ameno-Sagiri with Brave Blade. "That might be what he does."

"Maybe." Dojima said.

"Uh-uh, remember what happened at the beginning dad?" Nanako asked as Kanji charged up again. "The bad guy disappeared and we couldn't beat him."

"Now that you mention it that did happen." Dojima said as Adachi has Yukiko hit the boss with another Agidyne.

"How foolish… your actions will draw many back into suffering and strife… why will you not understand this?" Ameno-Sagiri asked before releasing fog from its body.

"Well then, that might make things a bit more complicated." Dojima said thoughtfully.

(Ameno-Sagiri has released the fog of confusion, and Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi are nearing the end of the game. Next chapter Dojima will come to a realization about the in game mystery. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	49. The game isn't over

"Wait, but if we can't hit him anymore how are we supposed to win?" Adachi asked. "Is there anything we can do to get rid of the fog?"

"I doubt it, for now we should just be cautious." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Hopefully something will happen to let us break through this fog, otherwise everything we've done so far wouldn't have mattered."

"Maybe that's the point of the game, I mean you can't just magically make the fog go away and we already figured out who the villain was." Adachi said. "To show that there are just some things you can't do."

"No, the good guys have to win." Nanako said. "Right dad?"

"I agree with you Nanako, for now we should just stay on guard." Dojima said.

"If you say so Dojima-san." Adachi said while having Junes Dojima, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Kanji guard themselves.

Then again something still doesn't make sense, Dojima thought as Ameno-Sagiri increased his attack power and his accuracy.

"So that's why he used the fog." Adachi said. "He's trying to make himself stronger while we can't do anything."

"Yeah, but if I'm right he'll get rid of the fog before he attacks us again." Dojima said. "Then Yosuke should be able to get rid of his increased strength so Yukiko and Kanji can attack him."

"Wow, you're really smart dad." Nanako said with a smile while Adachi had everyone defend again. "Oh, but the game can't be over dad."

"Huh, what do you mean Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked. "Isn't this the final boss?"

"No, we still need to beat our shadow." Nanako said.

"Our shadow, you mean Junes Dojima's shadow?" Dojima asked. Wait a minute, now that she mentions it everyone else got their power to go through the TV after facing their shadow and getting their persona so what made him special.

"Huh, wasn't that the first boss of the game?" Adachi asked.

"No, we haven't fought our own shadow yet." Dojima said as Ameno-Sagiri charged up before boosting his accuracy. "Though right now we should focus on making sure everyone survives whatever he's planning."

"Yeah, that's true." Adachi said. "So everyone guards this time?"

"For now, and if I'm right he'll get rid of the fog on his next turn." Dojima said as Adachi had the four persona users guard themselves again before Ameno-Sagiri got rid of the fog only to shoot a laser at the four persona users.

"Oh man, that was too close." Adachi said nervously. "If we weren't guarding that might have killed all four of them."

"Yeah, and it still wiped out more than half of our strength. Then again if Junes Dojima heals everyone and Yosuke gets rid of his increased power Yukiko and Kanji should be able to do a fair amount of damage to him." Dojima said thoughtfully. Still, the fact that Junes Dojima's shadow hasn't shown up yet has to mean something.

"Dad, should we use that thing now?" Nanako asked. "The one that makes everybody feel all better."

"She has a point Dojima-san, I mean why bother saving something that helpful if this is the final boss fight?" Adachi asked.

Wait a second that's it, Dojima thought. "We definitely need to save that item because this isn't the final boss."

"Huh, what do you mean Dojima-san? This is the cause of the fog so it has to be the boss." Adachi said.

"No Nanako was right." Dojima said. "We haven't fought Junes Dojima's shadow yet, but something tells me we aren't going to fight it."

"What do you mean dad?" Nanako asked.

"None of the Investigation Team members could enter the TV until they fought their shadow, except Junes Dojima." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Something else let him do that, which means whatever that was has to be connected to the case."

"Oh I get it, you're saying that the final boss is going to be whoever or whatever gave him that power." Adachi said in realization. "Then who are we fighting now?"

"I don't know, and I have a feeling we won't find out until we reach the real final boss of this game." Dojima said. "To be honest when it started I never would guessed this game would have one of the toughest cases I've ever tried to solve."

"Really, oh but that means we aren't going to play anymore doesn't it?" Nanako asked sadly.

"Well we might not play through the game as quickly next time, but I'll try and find some time to go through it again. Plus this is the fourth one so we have at least three more to try, and since your cousin is going to be here he can play with us too." Dojima said calmly.

"Really?" Nanako asked hopefully. "Do you mean it?"

"Of course he does, I mean the toughest case we've gotten recently is just a few thieves and if anyone can catch them it's Dojima-san." Adachi said with a smile. "So let's make sure we win so you guys can start from the beginning again."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point." Dojima said thoughtfully while Adachi had Junes Dojima use Salvation and Yosuke use Dekaja. "Then again the boss is still far from beaten."

"You're right, but we're not going to lose right Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked while having Kanji hit Ameno-Sagiri with Torrent Shot again.

"Nope, we're going to save everybody." Nanako said with a smile.

"Well I guess that answers that." Dojima said with a smile. Something is definitely going on with Adachi, but I guess it can wait until after we get through the ending of the game.

"I guess so." Adachi said before having Yukiko hit Ameno-Sagiri with another Agidyne only for the boss to hit Yukiko with Bufudyne and then use Nebula Oculus a second time and then bring back the fog. "Oh man, that was way too close, Yukiko's nearly dead."

"Yeah, it's a good thing he'll just focus on increasing his strength this turn so we can heal her back to full strength." Dojima said. "Though if he's this powerful who knows how strong Junes Dojima's shadow will be."

(Adachi, Dojima, and Nanako are continuing to battle Ameno-Sagiri, but have realized there must be one more boss after him. Next chapter the battle will end. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	50. The Ruler of the Fog falls

"Wait, but if Junes Dojima is the one who can switch between the personas wouldn't that mean his shadow can't exist?" Adachi asked while having Junes Dojima use Salvation again before having Yosuke guard.

"No, if I'm right that's exactly why his shadow will be the toughest boss." Dojima said thoughtfully while Adachi had Kanji increase everyone's attack strength and had Yukiko guard. "His shadow will definitely be able to switch its strengths and weaknesses at will, not to mention we won't be able to during the boss fight."

"That sounds impossible, I mean if the boss can use any kind of attack whenever he wants how could we possibly beat it?" Adachi asked while Ameno-Sagiri increased his strength and accuracy.

"It won't be easy, but before we worry about that we need to make sure we stop this boss first." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"I guess you have a point, so everyone should guard so they stay safe from his next attack right?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, we have to make sure everybody doesn't get hurt." Nanako said.

"Of course." Adachi said just before Ameno-Sagiri charged up and dispelled the fog.

"He's clearly planning something powerful so for now we should just guard again." Dojima said thoughtfully. "The boost Kanji gave everyone should last for another two turns after this so we're safe to guard for now."

"If you say so Dojima-san." Adachi said while having everyone guard just as Ameno-Sagiri used Nebula Oculus again before attack Kanji. "Ok, so now we just have to heal up and then deal as much damage as possible."

"Exactly." Dojima said calmly while Adachi had Junes Dojima heal everyone and had Yosuke use Dekaja again. "Now the question is should we hope Torrent Shot hits him three times, or should we go for Primal Force and try and deal as much damage as possible?"

"What do you think Nanako-chan?" Adachi asked.

"Um… I don't know." Nanako said before yawning.

"Primal Force could deal more damage, and it sounds like you're getting sleepy Nanako." Dojima said. "Which means we need to win fast so you can see what happens before going to sleep."

"I guess that answers that." Adachi said while having Kanji hit Ameno-Sagiri with Primal Force only for him to get a critical hit. "Wow, you were right about it doing a lot of damage Dojima-san."

"Yeah, one more hit like that and we should win." Dojima said thoughtfully. "In fact, depending on how much damage Yukiko's next attack does to the boss we just might be able to get away with not healing next turn."

"Really, but she only has thirty SP left." Adachi said. "Isn't that why we had her stop healing?"

"Yeah, but she can still use Agidyne twice so if we're lucky that'll do just enough to beat him." Dojima said calmly.

"If you say so." Adachi said while having Yukiko hit Ameno-Sagiri with Agidyne. "I don't know Dojima-san, it's really close if we'll be able to win or not."

"I know, but for now all we can do is wait and see what happens." Dojima said. "Either we'll beat the boss and be one step closer to the end of the game, or we'll lose and have to try again in the morning."

"We have to beat the bad guy." Nanako said suddenly. "We need to win so when big bro gets here he can play with us too."

"Big bro, you know your cousin might not be like the person in the game Nanako-chan." Adachi mentioned. "I mean, do I look like someone who would hurt people?"

"No." Nanako said before looking down.

"Well we'll have a whole year to get to know him." Dojima said. "Besides, even if he's not exactly the same I'm sure you two will get along well."

"Really?" Nanako asked. "Thanks dad."

I just hope I'm wrong about him, Dojima thought just as Ameno-Sagiri tried to hit Yosuke with Bufudyne before hitting the entire party with Agneyastra.

"That was close, if that was a critical hit we might have lost." Adachi said nervously.

"Yeah, but we haven't lost yet." Dojima said. "Which means we should have one final chance to win the battle."

"I hope you're right Dojima-san." Adachi said thoughtfully. "Then which persona should Junes Dojima use for the final attack?"

"Sraosha, he has just enough HP left for God's Hand." Dojima said. "If we're going to try and win or lose right now we'll have to use our strongest skills."

"Alright, so God's Hand, Garudyne, Primal Force and Agidyne?" Adachi asked while having Junes Dojima change to Sraosha.

"Yeah, if that doesn't work we lose but it's our best option at this point." Dojima said calmly.

"Then I guess here goes nothing." Adachi said before having Junes Dojima and Yosuke attack Ameno-Sagiri.

"Do you think we'll beat the bad guy dad?" Nanako asked while resting her head on the table.

"We're about to find out." Dojima said while Adachi had Kanji hit Ameno-Sagiri. "If we lose, it just means we'll have to try again tomorrow."

"Ok." Nanako said just as Adachi had Yukiko use another Agidyne on Ameno-Sagiri causing him to start to sink into the ground as the battle ended.

"Wow, that was too close Dojima-san." Adachi said. "Was it your detective's intuition that said we'd win this one?"

"No, it was just taking a risk and hoping it paid off." Dojima said. "Then again there's still one more thing we need to do to beat the game."

"Uh-huh, we need to beat our shadow to win right dad?" Nanako asked as her eyes started to close.

"Yeah, but for now we should save the game and get you to bed." Dojima said calmly.

"Ok." Nanako said sleepily.

"Well, if it's alright with you guys I think I should head home for tonight." Adachi said. "We can finish tomorrow right?"

"We'll have to, my nephew is getting here and if we don't want to ruin the ending for him we'll have to make sure we've won the game, right Nanako?" Dojima asked calmly.

"Yeah, it'll be fun playing together." Nanako said quietly.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi managed to defeat Ameno-Sagiri and have nearly beaten Persona Four. Next chapter they will realize the key to getting the true ending of the game. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	51. Final Farewells part 1

"Good morning Nanako, did you sleep well?" Dojima asked while starting the game.

"Yeah." Nanako said just before the doorbell rang.

"That must be Adachi, I called him and asked if he wanted to join us for the ending of the game." Dojima said calmly before opening the door.

"Good morning Dojima-san, is Nanako-chan awake yet?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah she is." Dojima said before walking over and starting the game.

"So all that's left should be finding and beating Junes Dojima's shadow?" Adachi asked. "Then we've beaten the game?"

"Maybe, I'm starting to wonder if we'll have to fight Junes Dojima's shadow in the first place. After all the midnight channel ended so unless we deliberately went back into the TV world there shouldn't be any reason for our shadow to show up." Dojima said thoughtfully before the game mentioned how Junes Dojima was leaving the next day and should say goodbye to his friends.

"Do you think they mean everyone, or only the people you got to rank ten with like what happened after we beat Ameno-Sagiri Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"It's probably only the people we reached rank ten with. After all, that would be a reason to play the game again." Dojima said thoughtfully. "So for the three of us, the first time we played we reached rank ten with everyone on the Investigation Team, Nanako, and me."

"Alright, in that case should we talk with them in the order they joined the team Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, so first we need to find Teddie." Nanako said with a smile.

"Alright, well if I know Teddie he's waiting at Junes anyway." Dojima said calmly before having Junes Dojima travel to Junes. "The same probably goes for Yosuke so that works."

Just as Dojima said that, his phone started to ring.

"Who's calling you now Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"I don't know." Dojima said while taking out his phone. "Oh, it's my sister. I'll be right back."

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile while Adachi had Junes Dojima say his goodbyes to Yosuke and Teddie.

"So next is Chie right, so where do you think we can find her?" Adachi asked.

"Huh, um… oh maybe at the river." Nanako said thoughtfully. "That's where we spent a lot of time with her."

"Alright, then that's where we'll look for her." Adachi said as Dojima walked back up to them. "What was that call about Dojima-san?"

"My sister just wanted me to know that her son Yu would be arriving this afternoon and she would send a picture so Nanako and I would recognize him at the station." Dojima said calmly.

"That makes sense, so your nephew's name is Yu. Does that mean when you three play the game you'll name the character Yu?" Adachi asked curiously.

"I doubt it, but we can ask him when we start up the game again." Dojima said. "By the way, who are you looking for?"

"Chie, Nanako-chan said you guys spent a lot of time with her at the river but it doesn't look like she's here." Adachi said.

"Well if she isn't at the river we'll probably find Chie at Aiya's." Dojima said thoughtfully. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if most of the Investigation Team were somewhere in the shopping district."

"Oh yeah, we spent time with Chie there too." Nanako said with a smile.

"Then I guess that's where we should look next." Adachi said before having Junes Dojima travel to the shopping district. "Oh yeah, maybe Yukiko Amagi is working at the inn right now."

"That's true, in that case we can head to the Amagi Inn using the bus." Dojima said calmly.

"Well the game's willing to let us go to the Amagi Inn at least so if she's there we're about to find out." Adachi said as the game transitioned to the Amagi Inn where Yukiko noticed Junes Dojima and they said goodbye.

"Dad, does he have to leave?" Nanako asked. "It isn't fair."

"Somethings aren't fair Nanako, but even if Junes Dojima has to leave he still made great friends." Dojima said. "Plus I'm sure that even if the game ends he can go back and see the others again."

"Yeah, besides how can anybody say goodbye to this town." Adachi said in agreement. "Not to mention the fact that none of them could ever forget what happened in Junes of all places, I mean they saved the city and solved a murder case that not even me or Dojima-san could solve. I'm sure they'll meet up again in no time."

"Well, something tells me you would have been able to solve the case but since you were the killer in the game you weren't going to." Dojima said calmly.

"Did you have to remind me about that Dojima-san?" Adachi asked. "I mean whoever made the game clearly didn't like me."

"OH yeah, weren't we supposed to say bye to Junes dad?" Nanako asked.

"Now that you mention it yeah we were." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Actually, that might be how we find Junes Dojima's shadow."

"Huh, you mean if we go to Junes after we say goodbye to everybody we'll get thrown into the TV by our own shadow?" Adachi asked.

"I don't know, but there's definitely something waiting for us at Junes once we've said goodbye to everyone." Dojima said calmly. "Then again before we can worry about that we still need to say goodbye to Chie, Rise, Naoto, and ourselves right Nanako?"

"Yup." Nanako said in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Forgive me for asking, but why did you reveal to them the key to solving everything?" Margaret asked. "Our guest has tried so many times and yet you never chose to reveal that vital piece of information to him."

"True, however this time has been different from the beginning. After all, they chose to experience these events ahead of time. It may be that this small change will lead to even greater potential for our guest on his journey." Igor said calmly.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi have started to say their final farewells to the characters in the game, and are thinking that something will happen in Junes. Next chapter they will finish saying their goodbyes to the Investigation Team and return to Junes. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	52. Final Farewells part 2

"Oh, there she is." Adachi said as Junes Dojima returned to the shopping district.

"Yeah, and Rise is there too." Dojima said calmly. "Which means after we say goodbye to them we need to find Kanji and Naoto. Then go back to our house to say goodbye to ourselves right Nanako?"

"Yup." Nanako said happily while DOjima had Junes Dojima walk up to Chie and say their goodbyes before Chie mentioned she wanted to become a police officer.

"A police officer, that's a tough goal but she with your help she should be able to make it right Dojima-san?" Adachi asked.

"After everything she's been through I think she'd make a great officer." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima walk to Rise. "Do you want to say goodbye to Rise Nanako?"

"Ok." Nanako said with a smile while having Junes Dojima say goodbye to Rise as she mentioned she was planning to re-debut with a new album and asking Junes Dojima to wish her luck.

"Of course we will, I'm positive Rise will be an even better idol than she was before." Dojima said.

"Yeah, Rise-chan is amazing." Nanako said excitedly.

"Well that just leaves Naoto and Kanji, so where are do you think they are?" Adachi asked.

"Well we haven't checked if Kanji is at his house so that's the next logical place to check." Dojima said calmly before having Junes Dojima travel to the northern end of the shopping district. "There he is."

"Yeah, I wonder what he's planning on doing now that the case is over." Adachi said thoughtfully as Dojima walked over to Kanji apparently startling him before his mother walked up and mentioned a handicraft class that Kanji explained he was going to teach since people liked the knit dolls so much.

"Wow, do you think I could learn how to make them dad?" Nanako asked.

"Well he hasn't actually started the class, but if he does then I don't see why not." Dojima said.

"Really, yay." Nanako said happily.

"So that just leaves Naoto right?" Adachi asked. "Where do you think we'll find her?"

"I'm not sure, but if I had to guess either the riverbank or Yasogami." Dojima said just before the game mentioned Naoto usually spent time at Yasogami high. "Well, that answers that question, she's at Yasogami."

"Well then I guess we should go and pay her a visit." Adachi said calmly while Dojima traveled to Yasogami and then walked over to Naoto who asked if Junes Dojima was there to say goodbye to the teachers before asking if she could go with him to have a final look at the school as the game transitioned to the rooftop where she noted how peaceful the town had become but the lack of a case made her feel listless.

"That makes sense, she came to Inaba to solve the case originally." Dojima said thoughtfully. "Since we solved the case there's nothing really keeping her here."

"What about all of her friends dad?" Nanako asked before Naoto mentioned that she knew it wasn't just the case keeping her in Inaba but Junes Dojima leaving still made her sad only to admit that she knew this kind of thing would likely happen more than once in her life but that Inaba was her home and that despite Junes Dojima leaving they could visit each other.

"Huh, so that's the whole team. You know they really are a funny group." Adachi said. "You'd never expect them to hang out, but they ended up being really close."

"Yeah, you have a point." Dojima said in agreement. "Well, all that leaves is us right Nanako?"

"Yeah, oh but won't it be sad saying bye to big bro?" Nanako asked while Dojima traveled back to the in game version of their house.

"Of course it will, but it's just like Naoto said. He'll be able to come back whenever he wants and we'll always have a place for him in our house." Dojima answered while walking up to his in game counterpart only to have him ask if they'd seen all their friends.

"We saw most of them, but we still have two more." Dojima said before the game transitioned to the bench at the Samagawa riverbank where the in game Dojima mentioned Junes Dojima had matured a lot over the past year and the in game Nanako told them to take care of themself and if they would remember her.

"Of course we will, what kind of question is that?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, of course he will." Dojima agreed.

"That's good, it's important to remember people." Nanako mentioned as the in game Dojima told Junes Dojima he considered him a part of the family only for the in game Nanako to suddenly say she was going to marry Junes Dojima.

"Marry him?" Adachi asked in shock.

"I don't think that's the best idea Nanako, you understand don't you?" Dojima asked.

"Yeah, big bro already has a girlfriend and he shouldn't marry two people." Nanako said. "That's bad."

"Oh yeah that's right, didn't Yukiko mention you two would be together even if you were apart?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah she did." Dojima said thoughtfully. "You were the one who said she was nice and you wanted her as a big sister right Nanako?"

"Yup, Yukiko is really nice and she really likes big bro." Nanako said. "That means I'll have a brother and a big sis right dad?"

"Well I don't know, it depends on how Yu feels." Dojima explained. "This is just a game after all."

"Oh, ok." Nanako said quietly just before the game mentioned they had said goodbye to all their friends and asked if they wanted to go back home. "No, we need to say bye to Junes."

"Yeah, and something tells me whatever we'll find at Junes is going to be what leads us to our own shadow." Dojima said in agreement before having Junes Dojima return to Junes and head up to the food court.

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi have finished saying their farewells to Junes Dojima's friends, and have returned to the Junes food court one final time. Next chapter the final boss of the game will be revealed. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	53. The true villain of Inaba

Junes Dojima walked up to one of the tables and looked around.

"Huh, you'd think somebody would be here." Adachi said thoughtfully. "Maybe this is just an extra scene we get during the ending?"

"Maybe, but something tells me there's more to this than we know." Dojima said as the rest of the members of the Investigation Team arrived before they all started reminiscing about the past year and the case before mentioning how it almost felt like everything fit together too well.

"Huh, that's true it is convenient that everything worked out but shouldn't that just be the game wrapping up and answering all the questions we have left?" Adachi asked just before the game mentioned that Junes Dojima had received a letter that was revealed to be from the in game version of Adachi that mentioned how he was willing to agree to abide by the rules of the real world but that something still was bothering him and that it was that he couldn't remember who it was that first told him about the Midnight Channel but that someone also told Namatame the same thing.

"Does that mean whoever told you about the TV is the real bad guy?" Nanako asked.

"It sounds that way." Dojima said. "The only question is, who could that have been."

"Well, I don't remember." Adachi said defensively. "I mean it's just a rumor at the station, but now that the game mentions it I think someone told me about it before that."

"Dad, wasn't there that one weird person?" Nanako asked. "The one from the beginning?"

"From the beginning, you mean the start of the game?" Dojima asked as the game suggested they go talk to Dojima and Nanako. "Well, we're going to find out soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right dad." Nanako said with a smile before Junes Dojima went back to the river and talked to the in game Dojima and mentioned that he wanted to ask him something important before the in game Nanako mentioned how on the first day Junes Dojima arrived they stopped at the gas station and they talked to the weird attendant.

"The weird attendant?" Adachi asked.

"Yeah, now that they mention it before we even met Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko we stopped to fill the gas tank and Nanako used the bathroom. Which means the person behind all of this has to be that attendant, the problem is they don't show up unless it's raining." Dojima said. "Still, if we are about to face the final boss of the game we should make sure we're as prepared as possible, which means another trip to the Velvet Room."

"You're right Dojima-san, we want the most powerful personas so we can beat that attendant, whoever they are." Adachi said in agreement before Junes Dojima entered the Velvet Room only for Igor to inquire how he could help now that the mystery was solved and the catastrophe averted.

"One last thing, stopping that attendant." Adachi said.

"That's right, then Teddie's home will be happy again." Nanako said happily.

"Exactly." Dojima said before having Junes Dojima mention the one last thing was bothering him only for Igor to express interest in seeing what that was as several small objects appeared that surprised him and Margaret before he identified them as shards of power that he formed into a crystal. "A crystal of power, and it dispels lies. Sounds like exactly what we need to get to the final answers of this case and beat the game."

"You're right Dojima-san." Adachi said in agreement as Junes Dojima left the Velvet Room. "Huh, it's raining now?"

"It makes sense, the shadows are strongest when it's raining so the final boss likely wouldn't show up unless it was raining too." Dojima said before walking to the gas station. "There's the attendant, just like we expected."

"Does that mean he's the bad guy and can go in the TV dad?" Nanako asked.

"I doubt it, something tells me there's more to this than meets the eye." Dojima said before asking the gas station attendant about Adachi and Namatame, and the power before finally asking directly if they were to one to give Junes Dojima the power of persona causing the attendant to laugh.

"Well, I think that's a yes." Adachi said. "Whoever this attendant is they're definitely the one behind everything."

"Amazing, you've reached me at last. Let's drop this charade; to be honest I was waiting for you to come…" the attendant said calmly. "Adachi, Namatame, and you. It is I who awakened that power within you three, the ones who had potential. Though having said that, I am rather surprised…"

"Surprised, I guess this attendant never expected we'd figure out how they fit into everything." Adachi said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but that's because dad is so cool and figured it out." Nanako said happily.

"Well we solved it together Nanako." Dojima said with a smile.

"So the last battle wasn't enough for you?" the attendant asked. "You certainly have the powers I was expecting."

"Ok, yeah why did they choose Junes Dojima out of everyone in Inaba?" Adachi asked.

"For your special power of course." the attendant answered.

"The power to use more than one Persona, somehow this attendant knew we could use that power." Dojima said thoughtfully.

"The others were drawn to that spark I placed in you, just like this." the attendant said before extending their hand.

"It was then, when they shook hands." Adachi asked. "That's when he got the power?"

"It looks like it." Dojima said as the attendant mentioned how everything that happened was because the game Adachi, Namatame, and Junes Dojima influenced Inaba causing the fog to appear and later fade before asking what more Junes Dojima wanted.

"We have to know who the bad guy is so we can help Teddie." Nanako said.

"Yeah, time to learn the truth." Dojima said in agreement.

"What good will learning the truth do for you now?" the attendant asked as the fog started to glow before the attendant started floating while wearing a white kimono. "I… am Izanami."

(Dojima, Nanako, and Adachi have encountered Izanami at the end of Persona 4. Next chapter they will begin the true final boss of the game. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


End file.
